Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4: Pursuing My True Self
by SupahDrivah1234
Summary: A retelling of the classic Atlus tale, this new version of the Persona 4 story offers new insight on the past, thoughts, and emotions of Yu Narukami and his friends in the Investigation Team. With a retelling of notable moments as well as adding in new situations between the characters, what mysteries await the reader as you tune in to the Midnight Channel once again?
1. Chapter 1

**Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4: Pursuing My True Self  
**

by Victorio Osaria 

Monday- April 11, 2011: _Welcome to the Velvet Room_

_Dad, I might kill you for this,_ Yu Narukami thought as he sits on the train's seat for who knows how long. He couldn't nap on the train without being reminded that his parents kind of screwing him over. His mind went back by two days to recall a short conversation with his parents regarding a business trip (which is something that often occurred practically every few years).

"Another one?" asked the deadpan Narukami. "Not surprised in the least."

His father, just as tall as the already-rather-towering Yu was, simply smiled. He calmingly tried to reassure his son. "Well, now you actually have a choice in the matter."

"I never get much of a choice, even when you say so." Yu looked to his mother, Itsuko, on her laptop talking to a client on her cell. _Yeah, she's busy,_ he thought. _Can't ask her._

"I promise you..." Raiden Narukami raised his hand in mock reassurance, at least in Yu's eyes. "There will be no tricks up my sleeve."

_Probably in your jacket pocket, though,_ Yu scoffed in his mind. _You better not pull something out of your a-_

"Your mother and I are traveling to America once more."

_...and he just did. The same trick as always. He's gonna say that only he and Mom are gonna be the ones going to America, and I get to stay at home, but then they sign me up on the plane at the last minute. What for? Just so I could watch them make out again on the job? I can't believe it's been happening since I was ten..._

"You see, your mother and I talked about leaving you with your uncle near Okina City."

Yu's eyes widened a bit. _Now __**that's**__ a bit different._

"I see that got your attention, Yu-kun," said Raiden. Indeed it did. Yu heard some pretty good things about Okina City. That, and the fact that he wasn't told to stay at home felt pleasantly surprising, as that also meant that he wasn't going to be dragged to America with his parents at the last moment. Yu thought that it didn't matter whether or not his parents arranged it just to finally be able to drop him off somewhere distant from their destination. He was going stay in that familiar, bustling, and bright city spot that he would be able to get used to a lot easier than when he first went to New York. _Everyone there was obnoxious, _he thought. _Girls were kinda pretty, though._

"So, what'll it be? Bring you along with us to America again, or stay with your uncle?"

Then there was the fact he was staying with his uncle. Yu barely met any member of his extended family, and even then the moment was extremely fleeting. "What's my uncle like?"

Raiden answered his son's question non-mockingly this time. "Ryotaro Dojima is your maternal uncle. You two had actually met before, but you were only around a few months old at the time." He paused, then chuckled a bit. "Heh. He told us this funny story when he was changing your diapers-"

"Okay, I think I've heard enough," interrupted Yu. "What else is there?"

Raiden nodded as he was about to speak. "He's an experienced police detective who always puts the case first. No joke, he's a real detective."

Yu's interest grew a bit. He had liked mystery stories, be it in live-action TV, films, anime, manga, video games, even western-style novels. Meeting a real detective in person, a close relative at that, could make his stay much more lively. Yu decided to loosen up a bit. "Go on," he said.

"Ryotaro has a young six year old daughter, named Nanako, and your little cousin, who is very well-behaved and does most of the housekeeping."

This surprised Yu. _A little cousin? Doing most of the housekeeping? That's strange_, he pondered. _Considering how Uncle Dojima's a detective in the city, he must work a lot. If what Dad's saying is true, then it will be another mystery. How does a six year old take care of herself? I've never met a child that strong. _Yu's interest in this year-long stay had peaked. He questioned, "So when am I leaving?"

Raiden smiled. "Good. I didn't take waste as much breath this time. You've always been smart enough to look through my words, Yu-kun. I'm so proud of you." He patted his son's head as if he were petting a dog. Yu obviously didn't like this. But he didn't care. His parents couldn't lie to him directly very well, and so this potentially worthwhile experience could actually be true. Raiden answered Yu's question, saying that Yu would start leaving on April 11 early in the morning.

That was April 9, 2011.

Yu recalled that yesterday was his last day in the same school for the year. Yu's homeroom teacher had announced to the class that he was leaving. Everything after that was very forgettable to him. His "friends," if he could call them that, had only said to him a very indifferent, barely-caring "Hey, man. We're gonn a miss you." Many girls in the school also kind of _acted_ sad, if not _truly._ Although Yu Narukami was obviously a popular student, both to staff and fellow classmates, that was mostly due to his cool appearance, athleticism, and high grades. Those many, grey-shaded youngsters dared to dub him their "friend," something that Yu himself wouldn't call any of them since they hadn't even noticed how socially awkward he actually was. He was never tactful and was always very blunt, so he didn't think he was good with girls, and he thought he'd just make the guys want to punch him in the face. That fact should have ended a conversation or date before it came to be. Since that didn't happen, Yu assumed, correctly, that all those people that came talking to him just wanted to look cool. That made him lose interest in the students in his school.

So, Yu Narukami had never made any real friends that cared about him. The fact that his parents worked a lot (excluding business trips) and left him alone in the large, several-roomed apartment didn't help. But friends didn't matter to him. He just wanted something different in Okina City. He didn't realize that he wasn't going to get _exactly_ what he hoped for.

"Yu-kun," said Raiden as he and Yu were waiting at the station. "What I told you earlier was the complete and honest truth. But maybe I hadn't told you _everything..._"

_What is he talking about?_ Yu squinted in confusion. But then he remembered what his Dad said to him when they first talked about the trip. Yu looked at the school uniform he was wearing in closer examination. A familiar-looking insignia was on the collar. He bit his lip and shuddered. "Dad, you said that I was going to stay _near_ Okina City, not _in_ it... right?"

"Uh-huh," confirmed Raiden.

"So... where exactly am I staying?"

"I'm glad you asked, son." He gave Yu a very plain, uninteresting brochure. The heading was labelled, "Welcome to Inaba." Yu instantly knew where he was going, having seen and read the brochure before.

"Almighty gods in the sky, NO!"

"What's the matter, Yu-kun?"

"I am _not_ staying in a tiny, flat, rural, boring, uninteresting town that is barely in touch with society!"

"Well, it can't be _that _uninteresting and out of touch with society if you actually know about it." Raiden mockingly smirked.

"I don't care! I am going home!"

"Woah there, Yu, what about our deal?"

"Deal's off! I'm leaving! When's the next bus to home?!"

"I don't think you'll afford a bus trip for that far."

"Excuse me?" Yu checked his wallet. Not enough yen to buy him a trip for a mile, let alone back home. "When did you do this?"

His father explained, "The long trip to Inaba is fairly expensive. Since we needed to pay in cash for me and your mother's trip, we couldn't afford your trip. So, we decided to take a _little_ bit of your pocket money to pay for the train ride, which we had already paid for earlier today."

Yu thought this was a load of bull. His wallet agreed. But he supposed that going to a place far away from his parents was at least worth the trip to a boring town. Might as well, since it was _his _money. The train had suddenly chugged right past him. With a grunt, Yu Narukami stepped onto the train, vowing revenge on his father.

Returning to now, his thoughts cleared, Yu Narukami suddenly felt his eyes droop. He had imagined that they weigh around 12 tons. _It's a long trip, so I think I can risk it,_ thought Yu. He closed his eyes as he tried to forget everything that happened this morning. The train's fast, rhythmic movement lulled him to sleep...

* * *

Yu Narukami slowly opened his eyes to see-

"W-what the he-?!" Yu was befuddled. He saw a strange-looking old man with a long, pointed nose, eyes locked with his own, sitting hands closed together as he smiled a shocking grin. Yu frantically looked around the area for familiarization. He seemed to be in a blue velvet-lined limousine which, given the view through the window, was traveling through a strange, foggy void. On the left of his view was a shelf of several alcoholic drinks. On his right... a beautiful woman. Yu wondered how she was not the first thing he saw when he mysteriously ended up in this strange situation.

"Ah..." started the old man. "It seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny." He chuckled.

"Where am I?" Yu asked quickly, using the generic question.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, Mr. Yu Narukami."

"How do you-"

"How I know your name is not important, Mr. Narukami." Yu decided to stay quiet, as he expected that his questions will only raise more. The old man started to speak. "Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Igor... I am delighted to make your acquaintance."

Yu found that name familiar, like a horror movie icon. He thought that was fitting.

The long-nosed man who called himself "Igor" then gestured his hand to the air. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter..." He placed his hand back to where it was. "It is a room that only those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter." He paused, staring into Yu's eyes as if he were piercing Yu's soul. "It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future. Now then, let's take a look into your future, shall we?" Igor placed his palm on top of the table in front of him. A flash of light emitted from his hand and revealed a deck of tarot cards. Yu didn't understand what was going on, but it did not seem to be a dream. He felt perfectly aware of his surroundings and pinched himself as hard as he could. It hurt. A lot.

"Do you believe in fortune-telling?" Igor asked. It seemed to Yu a rhetorical question, as Igor then made a spectacle out of arranging the cards without touching them.

_Like he used the Force,_ Yu thought.

"Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different." Chuckling whimsically, Igor followed his statement. "Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it?" Igor flipped one card over. The Tower Arcana.

"What does the Tower in the upright position represent?" Yu asked.

"Ah, it seems you know your Arcana," Igor smiled wider, as if intrigued by Yu's question. "To answer your question, it represents the immediate future..." he paused, his grin slightly lowering. "It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent." Yu lowered his eyebrows in concern. Igor continued his supposed fortune-telling. "The card indicating the future beyond that is... the Moon in the upright position. Very interesting indeed." Yu remembered that the Moon Arcana could represent hesitation or mystery.

"What type of mystery would await me in a small, sleepy town?" Yu questioned, feeling that the question was appropriate. He wondered why he didn't think to ask any questions on who Igor is or why he was here anymore, but decided to ponder upon it later.

"Well..." Igor started, "It appears you will encounter a great misfortune at your destination. Once you understand what has happened, the great mystery you ask of will be imposed upon you." He shifted. "In the coming days, you will enter into a... contract, of sorts, and after which you will return here. The coming year is a turning point in your destiny... If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost. My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen."

Yu had wanted to ask more questions revolving around the "coming mystery" and his "destiny," if he could believe it, which he may. But he decided to stay quiet for the time being. _If Igor's going to be even more cryptic the more I ask questions, I should shut up and listen._

"Ah!" Igor seemed to remember something. "I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you."

_Now here comes the only thing that matters in a dream,_ Yu jokingly thought, forgetting he wasn't in one.

"This is Margaret," Igor gestured his hand to Margaret on his left. "She is a resident of this place, like myself."

"My name is Margaret, assistant of the Velvet Room. I am here to accompany you through your journey."

_"_Accompany" me_? _Yu said with surprise. _Er, I didn't think what I thought was going to happen. Now that it is, I'm not sure if I feel comfortable having an unfamiliar woman walking around wi-_

Margaret chuckled and let out a small smile. "Oh no, not like that, you naughty boy."

"Oh," Yu expressed both relief and disappointment. He turned to Igor. "So when exactly does this mystery take pl-"

"We shall tend to the details another time," Igor responded.

"Wait, I still-"

"Until then, farewell Yu Narukami..." Yu then felt his entire body freeze. His view was replaced by a swirl of colors and lights, dizzying him but not driving him unconscious. He frantically moved his body around trying fruitlessly to escape...

* * *

Yu woke up to see the afternoon sun shining upon his face, with only a few hours away from setting. Looking at the signs, he knew he was getting close to Inaba.

"Was it all really a dream...?" Yu thought about what he had experienced. _There's no way it wasn't. I'm not diagnosed with any psychological disorder, I haven't had anything to drink, I pinched myself and it really f***ing hurt, and I certainly have-_

Yu felt something vibrate in his pocket. He looked to his right pocket and widened his eyes. It was periodically glowing with a blue light. Reaching into it, he pulled out what looked like a tarot card; the same type of deck pattern he had seen in the mysterious Velvet Room. It stopped glowing once he had looked at it closer. He flipped the card over; what was once a blank side slowly painted itself a picture: The Fool Arcana.

"So it wasn't a dream," Yu confirmed. He looked up into the roof of the train. "The Fool, huh?" As his train chugged closer to its destination, Yu Narukami starts to look on through the window as he ponders on what awaits him in Inaba...


	2. Chapter 2

**Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4: Pursuing My True Self**

by Victorio Osaria 

Monday- April 11, 2011: _Bewildering Fog_

"…Hm?" Ryotaro Dojima turned to the clock on his left. Late afternoon. His nephew, Yu Narukami, would be waiting at the Yasoinaba station in 15 minutes.

"Should we be going soon?" asked the young Nanako, turning to her father.

"Yeah, just about."

The television was on, detailing the apparent affair between a city council secretary and a television reporter. Although Ryotaro didn't pay much mind to it, and Nanako didn't understand much of what was going on, this news report would soon be the spark to the most important events of their lives…

* * *

Yu kept awake after a very… graphic dream. There was a young woman that was being physically assaulted by an unknown individual, probably male. Apparently, the two had some kind of brief argument that escalated very quickly. To Yu, while it seemed the man attacked out of anger, the way he attacked was fairly passive, like he didn't know the woman very well. There was neither hesitation from the man (as if he loved her for years), nor was there an incredibly severe and fatal beating (as if he hated her for years). It seemed to Yu that he tried to rape her. The woman mysteriously disappeared into a dark abyss, apparently pushed in by the man by accident. After that graphic display, the faces of Margaret and Igor had appeared; whatever was going to happen to Yu was going to happen soon.

"Yasoinaba," spoke the man on the train's intercom. "Now arrived at Yasoinaba Station."

Yu held his bag over his shoulder, walking out of the train's door to the "town of destiny" as he called it.

He looked out from the exit from the station. _Wow,_ thought Yu. _I sure as hell hope that the town itself is livelier that its entrance._

"Oy! Over here!"

Yu looked to the voice in the distance. A middle-aged man stood, jacket over his shoulder and little girl by his side. The man had his mother's blue eyes.

"Hello," greeted Yu. "Am I right to say that you're my uncle?"

"Yes, you're right," smiled Dojima. "You're more handsome in person than in your photo. Formal, too." Dojima politely shook Yu's hand. "Welcome to Inaba. I'll be looking after you for the time being."

"Pleasure to meet you after… hmm, around 16 years?" Yu cocked an eyebrow.

"Seems about right. The only past memory I have of you is when I changed your diapers. Heh heh."

Yu really hoped he wasn't going to continue on with that.

"I wonder if your father told you how much crap was flying out when I started changing you for the first time. What made it worse was that it was the first time I changed diapers _at all. _Ha."

"Er… he did," Yu lied.

"Good. I don't have to remember the frightening details again for you," Dojima gave a nervous laugh.

"You sure don't."

"You wondering why I know about your father so much?"

"You were close friends in high school and college," Yu answered him.

"Oh." Dojima's eyes had widened. "I'm fairly surprised you know this much."

"Dad told me a bit about you yesterday night."

"Well, then!" Dojima straightened up. "No more need to tell you about my life story, right now." He gestured towards the little girl hiding behind him. "This here is my daughter, Nanako." He gently pushed the little girl forward to Yu. "C'mon, Nanako. Introduce yourself to your cousin."

The little girl had a hard time getting any words out of her mouth. She was stepping back a bit before saying "...'llo." She quickly darted back to her father's rear.

"Haha… what're you so shy for?" joked Dojima.

Nanako immediately scowled and slapped her father's leg. Hard.

"Ite! Hahaha!"

Nanako grunted in embarrassment.

"Well then, Yu," Dojima-san slapped a hand on Yu's shoulder. "Let's get going."

Yu wanted to know more about the town first, wondering how important Inaba is. "Hold on, Oji-san. There's still some time for me to go sightseeing a bit. I want to know more about my surroundings."

Dojima raised an eyebrow, but then he laughed. "Not much to know. It's a small rural town, nothing so special about it." His eyes suddenly changed a bit. His assuring smile was still there, but the eyes told that he was hiding something from Yu to keep him from becoming involved in something. "My car's over there." He pointed to the plain-colored SUV a few yards away. Yu complied with Dojima and went in the car with him and Nanako.

A few minutes later, Dojima looked at the fuel gauge. "Ugh… hold on, I need to stop for gas." He drove down the road on the south end of Inaba's shopping district, and parked into the Moel gas station.

"Welcome to Moel!" cheerfully exclaimed the gas station attendant. He was preparing the gas nozzle for the car.

"Dad," Nanako started. "I need to go."

"Can you go to the bathroom by yourself, Nanako?"

Nanako nodded. She and Dojima got out of the car, Yu following suit. Nanako was looking in several directions, not knowing where to go.

The gas station attendant answered her silent questioning. "It's in the back, to your left. Don't know where 'left' is? It's the side you don't hold your chopsticks in." He smiled.

Nanako pouted. "… I know." She walked speedily towards the direction the attendant mentioned.

The attendant started some idle conversation. "So, you guys taking a trip?"

"Oh no, we just came to the station to pick my nephew up," Dojima answered him. "He just moved here from the big city."

"The city, huh?"

"Fill up my car while you're at it. Regular's fine."

"Right! Arigato gozaimasu!"

Dojima left to take a short smoking break. The attendant spoke to Yu. "Hey, you in high school?"

Yu wasn't surprised when the attendant said that; he was wearing the Yasogami High gakuran. "Yes, I am. I'm starting my first day in Yasogami tomorrow."

The attendant smiled. "Does it surprise a city boy to see how little there is out here?"

"Not really," Yu answered. Inaba wasn't surprising to Yu, just disappointing. "I've been to a couple of places like this before in America."

"Oh? You've been there a lot?"

"Quite a bit, actually. But I'm not so sure how I feel about it."

"Well, if you enjoyed it there, you'll get pretty damn bored here fairly quickly. Very little to do in Inaba, no? You're either hanging out with your friends or doing part-time jobs." The man placed his hand to his chin. "Speaking of which, we're actually looking for part-time help right now." He held his hand out to Yu. "Give it some thought, will you? It's fine if you're just a student."

Yu politely shook the man's hand. "I'll think about it."

The attendant looked at his watch. "Oh! I should get back to work!" He ran quickly to wherever he had to go.

Suddenly, Yu felt very dizzy. He held his head tightly. _W-What?_ Yu never felt this kind of drowsiness before. He took a brief look at the attendant again, squinting as the man went back to fill up the car with gas.

Nanako returned from going to the bathroom. She noticed Yu was holding his head, and was worried. "Are you all right? Daijoubu desu ka?" She walked closer. "Are you carsick?"

_No, that's not it,_ Yu thought. He'd definitely know if it was car-sickness. This was not car-sickness. He was so used to traveling, so why would he feel any type of motion-sickness _now_?

"You really don't look too good." Nanako's eyes showed a concerned look.

Yu gestured that he was all right. "I've taken longer trips than this. I'll be fine."

Once Dojima returned, the car was filled with gasoline. Yu, Nanako, and Ryotaro finally drove to the Dojima household. It was a humble home, very old-looking and rusted from heavy rain. The group left their car and walked towards the entrance of the house. This would be Yu's home for the whole of the next year. He wasn't very excited at all, but decided not to show it; this was his uncle's house after all. He convinced himself to be glad he didn't have to deal with his parents' constant business trips. Those were annoying.

* * *

Dojima, Nanako, and Yu were sitting legs-crossed in the center of the living room, having store-bought sushi.

"Let's have a toast!" Dojima held his cup up, the other two following. They all took a small sip from each of their cups. Dojima started conversing with Yu. "Your mom and dad are busy as always… I don't see either Itsuko or Raiden anymore."

"Well, you're not going to get much of them out of me," responded Yu. "I barely see them at home, either."

"Such a shame," Dojima frowned a bit. "They're working overseas, right? In America?"

Yu nodded.

"Yeah, I know. While it's only for a year, it's pretty rough being stuck in a place like this because of your parents. It can be tough being a kid."

Yu knew this fact quite well, and nodded in response. When he was with his parents on a business trip, Yu often ended up exploring the area that they were in alone. It was a hit-or-miss on whether or not his parents actually _were_ working, or were goofing off in foreign luxuries. This drove Yu to wander off in whatever city they were in. Sometimes he could get so annoyed and depressed over the constant trips that he would take advantage of his height and appearance to drink in local bars (of course, he wasn't going to tell his uncle that; his father… Raiden probably already knew, but didn't care). In recent trips, he often left his parents before they even did anything at all, just so he wouldn't have to deal with their mess.

Dojima sighed. "I don't know what your parents do with you, but I'm not going to act like your father or mother, if that's what your wondering; I know how Itsuko can be oblivious, and Raiden can be irresponsible."

Yu gave a sad, but somewhat positive smile.

"It's just me and Nanako here, so it'll be nice having you around. So long as you're here, you're part of the family, so make yourself at home."

Yu looked around the house. "Where's Nanako's mother?"

Dojima gave a deep frown and looked away as he tried to start. "Uh—she… she.."

Yu could see the pain in his eyes. "It's all right, you don't have to continue. I'm sorry."

Dojima perked up a bit. "What's there to be sorry for? This is a family welcoming! Don't be so gloomy, Yu-kun!"

Yu gave a slight chuckle. "Yeah, okay Oji-san."

Dojima picked his head up. "Well then, Itadakimasu!" As the family was about to eat, a cell phone rang in Dojima's pocket. "Ugh… who's calling at this hour?" He reached out of his pocket and answered the phone. "Dojima speaking." After a few moments, Dojima stood up with a disappointed look. "Yeah? I see… where is it?" He walked away from the table. "All right, I'm on my way." He ended the call and shook his head, annoyed and stressed. "Looks like I made the right choice to skip the booze today." He turned to Yu and Nanako. "Sorry, but I gotta go take care of some business. Go on and eat without me."

"But dad!" Nanako stood up.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know how late I'll be. Nanako, you help your cousin out, okay?"

"… Okay."

Yu thought, _I'm sorry, what? A small child, helping me with something like this? _Yu pondered on this. _Well, she is the only "woman" in the house. Does she know how to do all of the household chores?_

Dojima opened the door and was even more irritated by the fact it was raining. He asked Nanako where she had put the laundry, and left once he got his jacket. He opened the door to the car and drove off, the noise from the engine easily heard from inside the house.

Nanako turned on the TV in boredom. It was the weather report. "—for this week. Next, let's take a look at the hourly breakdown of tomorrow's weather. With storm clouds moving in from the west, expect rain throughout the day tomorrow in most areas."

Nanako got ready to eat. "Itadakimasu!"

While they were eating, Yu noticed Nanako looking a bit lonely. He decided to strike up a conversation so she wouldn't get bored. "Sooo…" Yu started, trying to come up with a subject. "What does your dad do?" He probably had an idea already, but wanted to ask it for the sake of this girl's entertainment.

"He… investigates stuff. Like crime scenes. He's a detective, after all."

The evening news jingle came on. The announcer was giving the latest report. "City council secretary Namatame Taro is under fire for an alleged relationship with a female reporter." The image of a thin, sad-looking man popped up. "His wife, enka ballad sensation Hiiragi Misuzu, revealed to the station that she will likely pursue damages." Replacing the photo of Namatame was the picture of Hiiragi in a kimono. "In response, Eye Television has decided to cancel all of the announcer Yamano Mayumi's televised appearances."

After that last statement, the picture of Mayumi Yamano replaced Hiiragi's. The picture took Yu's interest. Not out of infatuation, mind you, but out of familiarity. _She looks just like the woman in my dream, _he thought. Yu knew that he couldn't be wrong about this. _Is it just my imagination? Was she really being attacked by that Namatame guy? _Yu remembered hearing about Namatame during his trip. Apparently, he was a nice guy. _It couldn't have happened already. They only recently got into an affair… so, that dream might have predicted the future. Why would he try to hurt her, though?_

"This is boring," Nanako said, changing the channel. A commercial for an outlet store came up.

"At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products!" The voice started to sing. "Every day's great at your Junes!"

"Every day's great at your Junes!" Nanako repeated.

_Huh, _Yu started to commend Nanako. _She has a good voice._

Nanako stared at Yu in a wishful state. "Aren't you going to eat?"

* * *

_Huh? _Yu stood up in his Yasogami gakuran. He tried to get his head together. _Wait a minute- I was just asleep. _Yu turned his head from left to right, trying to find an exit. There was nothing but fog and a strangely patterned path_. _Yu felt that he was holding something in his right hand. Something heavy. _Hm?! _Yu was surprised at what he was holding: a katana, and a high-quality one at that. Yu held up the katana and examined it closely. _What am I doing with this thing?_ Yu held the sword in a traditional _kenjutsu _kata. It was a good weight; not too heavy for fluidity, yet not too light, so it wasn't flimsy. Yu didn't know why, but he felt inclined to practice strikes; it's been a while since he practiced kendo, after all. After a couple of minutes, he decided to follow the foggy path, not knowing what else to do to escape.

The path was long and depressing, its reddish and blocky texture straining Yu's eyes just as much as the fog. Nothing approached him yet, so Yu thought he was alone on this path. Yes… he was alone. But why did that thought depress him? He should be so used to being alone at home and on trips by now. It felt to him as if… someone he knew had just died. Someone close. No—more than just some_one. _A lot of people died, that's what he thought. He pushed the thought away, knowing it would just slow him down.

"Do you seek the truth?" A voice called out to Yu.

_Who said that? _Yu instinctively held up his guard, sword ready. After seeing nothing, Yu lowered his sword and continued walking.

"If it's the truth you desire, come and find me."

Yu held his guard up again, but this time he was still walking. The voice didn't sound very natural; it was hard to distinguish it between male and female. Yu quickly footed through the eye-straining and fog-covered path, wanting answers. He came across a strange-looking door; a black and red-colored square portal-like door. It opened in its own twisted kaleidoscope-like fashion as Yu approached it. A blinding light flashed before Yu's eyes, and he lifted his arm in front of his face by reflex. He rubbed his eyes to see a silhouette in the fog. The fog was much too thick, so Yu couldn't tell if it was a male or female.

"Oh," the distorted, genderless voice had started. "So you're the one pursuing me."

Yu suddenly got angry. "Where the hell am I?! How did I get here?!"

"You're not going to get answers from me like that. Then again, I wouldn't give you answers if you asked me politely."

"Yeah, I expected as much," Yu retorted. _Why am I so furious? _he asked himself. Yu felt vengeful upon this mysterious person, but he knew he had never met the person before his fog-blocked eyes. "Tell me what you know, or I'll bisect you from the bottom!"

The voice gave an arrogant laugh. "Try all you like…"

Yu held up his guard, angrier than he ever was. Unexpectedly, his shadow rose up and separated itself from him. The shadow shape-shifted into a figure of imposing height. Although he knew he probably should have been surprised at that fact, Yu strangely didn't seem to care very much at all. He charged forward to lunge at the other shadowy figure in front of him. The blade had apparently missed, but the figure suddenly appeared several feet away from Yu, as if Yu was never aiming for the figure.

"Hmm… impressive. It seems you can still see a little, despite the fog blocking your view."

Yu ignored those words and, almost on instinct, pointed the tip of his sword at the figure, as if giving commands. Yu's shadow, floating above him, held its hand out; a large, powerful bolt of lightning struck from above. It had appeared to have actually hit its target, but the figure was still in its place, unfazed by the lightning passing right through it.

"I see… You indeed possess an interesting quality."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Yu gave a cleaving strike in the air, but he didn't miss; the shadow above him synchronized with his movements. The shadow had sliced through the figure as Yu did, but the figure was still there, unaffected.

"Despite your talents, I'm sorry to say that you will not catch me so easily." The figure had disappeared completely in the fog, but Yu kept on attacking.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE?!" Yu, in rage, charged for the missing figure again. He gave each and every slice from his sword all of its power, his shadow doing the same. Yu kept on slicing air until he finally accepted that the figure had disappeared. He was shaking in agony and despair, and broke down onto the foggy floor in tearful defeat. _Why am I crying…? _

After what felt like hours of flooding his eyes out, he sat up and saw something to remind him why he was in such great sorrow: bloodcurdling screams were heard off in the distance; all of them seemed strangely familiar to Yu. He squinted his eyes as the fog lifted slightly, clearing his view. There were people—high school students—sinking into each of their own deep portals of darkness, each hole having black, hideous claws and hands pulling them down into the abyss below. It was a horrifying sight, something Yu couldn't bear to see. But what horrified him the most is what he saw in the pile of doorways to hell below—or rather, _who _he saw. Among the victims, one of them still had her head sticking out long enough for Yu to see who she was. Yu could never mistake the silky black hair, the red headband, or the angel-like face that was placed upon the victim in question. The very fact that she was being taken from him in such a way, made him feel the agonizing pain in his heart.

"YUKIKO!"

"W-What?!" Yu yelled as he jumped up from his futon. He checked the time: it was time to get ready for school. He sighed, rubbing his head as he got up from his bedding and went to freshen up. Perhaps he ate too much sushi?

_I wonder what Yasogami's gonna be like…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4: Pursuing My True Self**

by Victorio Osaria 

Tuesday- April 12, 2011: _Hello Yasogami, Goodbye Yamano_

_Crap, it's raining, _Yosuke thought as he was putting in a kung fu DVD in his gym bag. He wanted to get to school as fast as possible, so he still decided to go on his bike. Problem was, he was going to get wet. Yosuke _really _wanted an umbrella protecting him from the bitter tears of the clouds above. _Okay, maybe I could bike one-handed—yeah! I could hold my umbrella in one hand, and steer with the other! _Yosuke took his umbrella, shielding himself from the rain as he got onto his bike.

"Woah! Crap!" Yosuke almost lost balance as he started to ride. _Yeah, this is quite a bit harder than I thought! _He finally retained his balance and held his umbrella upright. _YES! Didn't even get wet! _Triumphant, Yosuke continued on to reach the Yasogami intersect, reaching it 12 minutes later. _YES! I got this! Heh. And to think I had trouble riding one-hand—" _

Yosuke screamed as he lost his balance and crashed into the lamppost nearest to him, inflicting… _minor _damage to his testicular glands.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHOWOWOWOWOW!"

* * *

"Hm?" Yu Narukami was just walking by, noticing a fellow student injuring and making a fool of himself. The injured student was riding his bike, apparently not proficient in riding with one hand as he held the other with an umbrella. _Maybe he should have taped it to the bike handle, _Yu thought. The injured boy should have known by now that it rains a lot in Inaba. _Best leave him be._

* * *

"ALL RIGHT! SHUT YOUR TRAPS!" the loud-mouthed homeroom teacher with a horrifying overbite commanded. All of the gossiping and displays of affection ended abruptly. "The name's Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today onward!" He slammed his hand down onto his desk. "First things first! Just 'cause it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like a bunch of love-sick baboons! 'Long as I'm around, you students are going to be as pure as the driven snow!" Morooka calmed down a bit. "Now I hate wasting my precious time, but I'd better introduce this transfer student." The whole class took interest in this new, unfamiliar student in front of the board.

"Ohayou gozaimasu. Watashi no namae wa Narukami Yu desu."

"This sad sack Narukami kid's been thrown from the big city out to the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage," claimed Morooka, "So he's just as much of a loser _here _as he was_ there. _You girls better not get any ideas about hitting on him!"

_I'm sorry, but, "loser?"_ Yu immediately felt hostile emotions, but tried to control himself. He raised his hand, trying to be as calm and polite as possible.

"What do you want, kid?"

"I'm sorry, but are you calling me a loser when I haven't told anything about myself at all?" Yu said as refined as he could possibly make it. He couldn't believe what he just heard from the supposed teacher; it makes him want to go back to an American high school with the even crappier teachers. Yu turned to see the entire class with surprised looks; the equivalent of faces whom have seen something unbelievable. "Was it something I said?"

The agitated Morooka turned to Yu. "Grrr… that's it! You're on my shit list, effective immediately."

Yu _knew _he didn't do anything particularly wrong, even when he appeared to talk back to the teacher. He even raised his hand politely. _Yeah, this guy's an ass. _

"Listen up, Narukami! This town is miles away from your city of perverts and assholes, and in more ways than one! You better not even _think _about getting with the girls here, let alone abusing them! But what do I know… it's not like the old days. Even here, kids grow up so damn fast."

_W-wha—ABUSE THEM? _Yu's jaw dropped, mentally of course. He didn't want to make this worse by showing it and letting his opponent win, especially an incredibly judgmental one.

"Every time I turn my back, you're fooling around on those damn phones, checking your 'life-journals' and your 'my-places…'" Morooka rambled on and on and on.

_My lord, _Yu thought. _This guy doesn't even know that no one uses MySpace anymore. What an idiot."_

A short-haired girl in a green turtleneck sweater raised her hand. "Excuse me, Sensei! Is it okay if the transfer student sits here?"

"Huh?" Morooka snapped out of his rambling. "Yeah, sure. Here that, Narukami? Your seat's over there. Go. SIDDOWN ALREADY."

Yu was relieved to finally rid himself of such an abominable lecture. He quickly paced to the empty seat next to his savior. "*sigh* Thanks!"

The girl whispered, "He's the worst, huh? Rotten luck for you to get stuck in this class. Just gonna have to hang in there for about a year."

Yu cringed. He hoped this teacher didn't ruin his whole year stay in Inaba. Yu overheard other conversations, hearing a strange nickname being mentioned a lot. "King Moron?"

"Yeah, that's what we call him."

"Crappy nickname. But I can't think of anything better, honestly."

"Oh well. It's stuck."

Morooka yelled. "HEY! SHUT YER TRAPS! I'm taking roll, and I damn well expect you to respond in an orderly manner!"

_My God, shut up! _Yu yelled in his head.

* * *

After the lecture, Yosuke finally got over the burning pain in his crotch. He opened his gym bag, deciding to check the DVD. _I guess I'll take one more look at this awesome movie before I have to give it ba—_he paused as he opened the DVD case. The disc had a very noticeable crack. _CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP … _Yosuke frantically looked around. Chie was talking with Yukiko. _Good, she hasn't seen this yet. _He gave a sigh of relief, but knew that Chie was inevitably going to ask for it. _Okay, I'll make a run for it as soon as I give it to her. _

"Attention all teachers," said the woman on the intercom. "Please report immediately to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meeting. All students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave until further notice." Morooka complied with the orders and left the room. A police siren was heard outside the classroom window, seemingly very close.

_What's that about? _Yosuke immediately noticed the students gossiping over this siren. Not only that, but it seemed people were talking about that announcer woman Yamano; apparently, Yamano's staying at the Amagi Inn. _Whatever, I don't care. I just hope that heavy fog doesn't block my view when I leave._ Yosuke listened to other conversations as he sat at his desk, delaying the inevitable.

"I saw the Midnight Channel, last night!" claimed one student.

"Really? Mayonaka Terebi?" questioned another.

"Yeah! Mayumi Yamano's my soul mate!"

"Load of crap."

**RING **"Attention, all students. There has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatched around the School Zone. Please stay calm and contact your parents as soon as possible, and quickly leave the school grounds. Do not disturb the police officers. Head directly home."

The whole class talked even louder than before. Students were concerned, interested, or afraid. Many decided to take a look at what's going on, obviously going against school orders.

Chie walked up to Narukami, Yukiko following. She said to him, "Hey, are you going home by yourself?"

"Yes," answered Yu. "We have to leave the school immediately, right?"

"Why don't you come with us?"

"Uh," Yu immediately felt that annoying feeling of being so popular. He hoped that this wouldn't be like the previous times. "Well, I'd have to know who you are, first." Yu gave a little smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Chie held her hand to her mouth. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Chie Satonaka! You know I sit next to you, right?"

"Of course I do. You saved me from the evil oni who tried to rip my ears off."

Chie cocked an eyebrow. Yukikio followed.

"You stopped Morooka from talking to me," Yu explained the joke.

Chie widened her eyes in realization, and then laughed quite loudly. She was surprised by the silence on her left: Yukiko. _Why isn't she laughing? _Chie thought.

"Oh! And my friend here is Yukiko Amagi," Chie hoped Yukiko would laugh a bit once Yukiko was introduced.

"Oh, nice to meet you," Yukiko greeted Yu. "I'm sorry that this is so sudden."

Chie got nervous. "C-C'mon! Don't apologize like that. It makes me look like I got no upbringing." She turned to Yu. "I just wanted to ask a few questions, that's all."

"Fine by me," approved Yu. He was walking with Chie and Yukiko to exit the classroom when this bleak-looking student in orange hair appeared. He looked incredibly apologetic.

"Er—um, uhhh… eto… Satonaka-san?" the boy said.

Chie looked at the boy whom she lent her DVD to. She was wondering why Yosuke was being so polite.

"T-this was _really _freaking awesome. Like, the way the actors moved was just amazing and mind-boggling to see…"

Chie tilted her head as Yukiko and Narukami took a glance at her.

"… and I'm really sorry! It was an accident! Please have mercy on me until my next paycheck! PLEASE!" He bowed down low, holding out a kung fu DVD as Chie took it, confused as she was. "See ya! Thanks!" The boy started running out to the door as fast as he could.

"OY!" Chie exclaimed. "STOP RIGHT THERE, HANAMURA! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY DVD!?" She darted across the classroom to catch up with Yosuke.

_Huh. She's fast, _Yu thought.

**BAM!**

"AAAAAAAAAGGGHHH!"

_Ooh! That looked like it hurt. Hope that guy's balls are okay._

Chie had sent a hard kick right to Yosuke's crotch. As Yosuke was writhing in pain for the second time today, Chie opened the DVD case in fear and anger. She did not like what she saw.

"W-what..? Nande?! I can't believe it! It's completely cracked!" She kneeled down in great sorrow, holding her DVD up to the heavens as she did. "MY TRIAL OF THE DRAAGOOON!"

"…agh, I think mine's cracked too…" Yosuke was holding onto the location of his body that received the most injury. "C-Critical hit to the nads…"

"A-Are you all right?" Yukiko asked him, worried.

"Agh… Yukiko-san…" Yosuke picked his head up, smiling nervously. "Are you worried about little old _me_…?"

"Oh, he's fine, Yukiko," answered Chie. "Let's just ditch him and go home." Yukiko complied and left with Chie, Yu about to follow.

_Hmm, he's in a lot of pain,_ Yu thought as he took a brief look at Yosuke. _Best leave him be._

* * *

Yu, Yukiko, and Chie were leaving through the gates of the school as everyone else was told. A strange-looking boy in an alien school uniform walked up to Yukiko.

"H-Hey," he called. "You're Yuki, right? Wanna hang out somewhere?"

Yu, Chie, and Yukiko paid notice. "I'm sorry, what?" Yukiko answered. "Who are you?"

"What school are you from?" asked Yu. He wondered why an alien student would be asking out someone that is from a different school.

The boy ignored his question, keeping his eyes locked on Yukiko. "Um, s-so… are you coming or not?"

Yukiko, creeped out and worried, said to him, "I-I'm not going…"

"FINE!" the boy yelled. Yukiko backed up in surprise. The boy started running. "SEE IF I CARE!"

Yukiko gave a questioning look to Chie. "What did he want from me?"

Yu started. "He was asking you out, apparently."

"Hm? Really?"

"Yeah, obviously!" Chie answered her. "You _really _had no clue? Sheesh…"

"You don't know each other," said Yu. "So why did he call you 'Yuki?'"

"Yeah, that's creepy," Chie gave a somewhat-fake shiver. They all turned to see Yosuke bringing his bike out from the gate, with him calling out Yukiko.

"So you turned down another lovelorn fool, eh, Yukiko? Man, you're cruel. You got me the same way last year." Yosuke gave a regretting smile.

"I don't actually recall doing that," answered Yukiko.

"Whoa, really?! Then you wanna hang out sometime?" Yosuke cheerfully jumped to Yukiko.

"Sorry, but I'd rather not."

"… That'll teach me to get my hopes up…" He got up on his bike. "Anyways, you two better not pick on the transfer student too much." He rode away as Chie yelled at him.

"We're just curious, is all!"

_Yeah, 'curious,' _Yu gave a sarcastic thought. _First day of school and I've already got some random girl likely eyeing me. Again, popularity, I just wish you were a tad lower. _He paused, thinking about what he just thought. _Great, now I sound like Morooka. Am I really that ungrateful to her for saving me from that buck-faced son of a—_

Students were crowding around the three. Yu, Chie, and Yukiko were seeing weird looks from everybody from left to right.

"Everyone's staring," said Chie.

"Let's go," Yu told the others.

* * *

Police officers were around the area, investigating the scene of the crime; a woman's corpse was found hanging on an antenna, being brought down and placed in a body bag. Ryotaro Dojima and Tohru Adachi were examining the body.

Dojima opened the bag. "Ugh…" he remarked in disgust.

Adachi was about to vomit. "Oh, Go—HURRK—" he quickly ran to the nearest trash can.

"Oy! Adachi! Stop acting like a damn rookie!"

"S-Sorry, sir…" Adachi apparently continued to vomit.

* * *

Minutes later, Yu was just having small talk with Chie and Yukiko… well, it was really only Chie talking to him. Yukiko was apparently too uncomfortable.

"So… you think Yukiko's cute?" Chie asked.

"C-Chie!" Yukiko yelled.

"Uh… well…" Yu started, but decided to keep quiet.

"So you _do _think she's cute, huh?"

"I didn't say anything."

"But you were thinking it, right?" Chie gave a mischievous smile. Yu tried to ignore the comment.

"C-Chie, stop…" Yukiko was hiding her cheeks. They were red.

"All right, I'll stop." She looked to the large field to her right and sighed. "There really is nothing here that's interesting in Inaba, is there?" She rhetorically asked Yu. "Well… maybe the Amagi Inn can be considered the 'Pride of Inaba.'"

"No, no, no," modestly said Yukiko. "It's just an old inn."

"Oh, yeah," Yu remembered something. "The Amagi Inn was in a couple of news articles I saw. Your family's giving a free night's stay to anyone whose homes were destroyed during the tsunami in Tohoku, right?"

"H-huh? Uh… yes." Yukiko quickly turned to Yu. "D-do you need a place to stay for the night?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I just think it's a nice cause."

"Ehh… oh yes! Arigato!" Yukiko quickly bowed.

"Uhh…" Yu was a bit flabbergasted. "You're welcome?"

"*sigh* Guys, let's not talk about the tsunami," requested Chie. "Aika-chan's still really sore about that. She's gotten really cold ever since."

"Oh," expressed the concerned Narukami. "Sorry about that. Friend of yours?"

"Yeah. She's actually in our class." Chie looked down in depression. "Her brother was working in Tohoku. Didn't make it."

"Huh…" The three stood in an awkward silence. It was broken once Yu had seen police lights ahead of them.

"What's happening over there?" Yu pointed. Several people circled around a crime scene; a dead body was covered with a blanket. Several women were apparently discussing what had happened.

"So that high schooler left school early, and as she came down the street…"

"Wow. Who could imagine _that_ from an antenna?"

"I wanted to see it, too."

"Too late. The police and fire department took it down a moment ago."

"I think it's terrifying. I can't sleep at night knowing a dead body showed up here."

Yu interrupted the conversation, surprising Chie and Yukiko. "Excuse me… 'dead body?'"

One woman answered, "Oh, I'm sorry. I really shouldn't talk about this stuff in front of high school students…" She took a closer look at Yu. "Although… you look a little older than a high schooler, you know."

"Uh… thank you?" Yu stepped back a bit as the older woman gave a flirtatious smile. He tilted his head to see his uncle. "Oji-san!"

Dojima paced towards the young Narukami. "Yu-kun? What're you doing here?"

Yu made quick looks at the two girls behind him. "We were just passing by," he said to Dojima. "Did something happen?"

"Oh, right," Dojima scratched his head in disappointment. "I thought we told that damn principal not to let you guys through here…"

"You know this guy?" asked Chie.

"He's my uncle," Yu quickly answered Chie as he turned back to Dojima. "Do you need any help with anything?"

"No, no, no," declined Dojima. "Heh, I should be the one asking you that. I am a cop, after all." He took some quick concerned looks at Chie and Yukiko. "You three really shouldn't be wandering around here, so you should head straight home."

"Yes, sir!" Chie saluted.

"H-Hai!" Yukiko bowed.

"Well, then," Dojima pointed his thumb to a detour. "Go straight ahead that way and go home as soon as possible. Don't worry. Everything will be fine, especially with big, strong Yu Narukami guarding you!"

Yu backed up. "O-Oji-san?"

Dojima whispered to him, "C'mon, Yu. I'm trying to make you look good in front of these cute girls."

"Oji-san, I don't want to get more popular than I already am."

"Oh, really? That why these two girls are walking with you?"

"I kind of hope that's not the case."

"Why?"

"It's just something I've had a problem with in my old school."

Dojima gave a smile of defeat, then signaled the group to leave. As they were walking, they discussed what they saw.

"Was this what the announcement was about?" asked Chie.

"No doubt about it," answered Yu. "Those sirens were definitely the same ones we heard at the school."

"How can you be so sure, Narukami-kun?" questioned Chie back.

"How often do you hear police sirens in a small rural town?"

"Good point."

"What did they mean that it was hanging from an antenna?" Yukiko held a finger to her chin.

"Apparently, the body was found in an upside-down hanging pose on that roof antenna," answered Yu.

"How do you know it was upside down?"

"You saw those tangled wires on the antenna?" Yu pointed to the antenna as they were walking away from the scene. "The positioning they were in had three different holes made from the loops of wire: two small loops above holding onto the legs, and one large loop below for the waist. The top of the antenna also appeared bent from pressure; two branches from the top were bent downwards, showing evidence that pressure was applied from the weight of legs. It couldn't be the arms hanging over those branches because the transfer of weight through the body in an upright position would not be enough to bend the branches that far. It would be like Jesus Christ's crucifixion again, if that were the case. In an upside down position, the weight would go from the legs to the head, allowing for more pressure coming from the legs." Yu took a breath. He looked to Yukiko and Chie, both of whom were in a dumbfounded state. "Was it something I said?"

"Holy crap!" Chie exclaimed. "That was amazing! You're a freaking genius!"

"I-I have to say," Yukiko finally smiled a bit. "Even I'm a little stupefied."

The two girls quit commending Narukami and looked at each other. They remembered that a dead body was found.

"Hey, Yukiko," said Chie. "How about we go to Junes some other time?"

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Let's go home."

Chie turned to Yu. "All right then! We're taking off. Starting tomorrow, neighbor, let's do our best!"

Yu gave a slight chuckle, then he saluted. "Roger that, Chie-chan!"

Chie gave a small laugh, then she and Yukiko bowed a goodbye to Yu, who was doing the same. The girls left home.

_Wow, _thought Yu. _That wasn't so bad, actually. They seemed to actually care this time. _With that thought, Yu Narukami walked away from the sight of death and returned home.

* * *

Nanako was looking left and right, depressed that her father wasn't here. Her cousin was there, but she didn't know what to talk about with him. She looked to the TV. "I wonder if Dad won't come home again tonight," she said, more to herself than to Yu.

The news jingle came on. "Our top story this evening concerns a bizarre case in a quiet suburb. Around noon today, a woman was found dead near the Samegawa River in Inaba."

_Oh, God,_ Yu thought. "It's on the news already…"

Nanako looked at Yu strangely.

The announcer continued. "The deceased has been identified as Ms. Mayumi Yamano, a 27-year-old announcer at the local television station."

"W-What?!" Yu put his hands on the table in surprise. _She's dead already?_

"The initial results of the Inaba Police Department's investigation have revealed—"

"Ah!" exclaimed the excited Nanako. "That's where Dad works!" Her surprised expression slowly turned into a disappointed and depressed one.

"Are you worried about him?" asked Yu.

"Uh-uh," Nanako shook her head. "It's his job, so things like this happen."

"You're not surprised that your father found a dead body in a place like this?"

Nanako paused, thinking about her mother. "No, I'm not."

_That's right, _Yu remembered. _I'll shut up, now. _

The news report continued summarizing the events that had happened. "The body was found hanging from a large television antenna atop a local resident's roof. Authorities are uncertain as to why the body was in such a state. With the cause of death also uncertain, police continue to investigate whether the death is an accident or a homicide."

Yu immediately remembered the graphic dream again. There was no doubt in his mind that the woman in his dream was Mayumi Yamano, and that his dream had predicted the future. The strange nature of the violence prompted him to recall the exact details of the dream once again.

"A thick fog common to the area impedes their progress, and plans to fully canvass the area are delayed until tomorrow."

_Fog, _Yu thought. _More and more fog covering everything. Covering the truth._

"They found her on the roof?" said Nanako. "That's scary."

"Yeah," Yu responded. "It really is…"

"Ooh! Junes is on!"

Yu gave a warm smile as Nanako once again sang to the jingly tune. "You're a good singer."

"Thanks! My teacher says I'm the best one in my class!"

"I'm not surprised." As Nanako was singing the tune over and over again to herself, Yu showed amazement at Nanako's resilience. _Lonely, motherless, and almost fatherless, yet she hasn't gone over the edge yet. What a girl this is…_

Yu went back to recalling the events of his dream, the dream that was given to him by the long-nosed man of the Velvet Room. Was the death an accident or a homicide? Yu pondered on this question given to him indirectly by the man in the box.

And to answer that question?

_Homicide._


	4. Chapter 4

**Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4: Pursuing My True Self**

by Victorio Osaria 

Wednesday- April 13, 2011:_ Mayonaka Terebi- The Midnight Channel  
_

"GAAAAAAHHHHH!" Yosuke was riding on his bike to school. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" He had crashed into a deep, portable abyss. The darkness had consumed him as he had found himself sucked into a realm that was the equivalent of a living hell. The stench inside the dark dimension was so great, that when it only touched the surface of Yosuke's nostrils, he had started twisting and turning frantically, disorienting him even more as he heard the loud clanging noises when he moved...

* * *

"Hm?" Yu was walking towards school as he saw a student tossing and turning endlessly in a trash can, screaming for help. There was a yellow bicycle lying beside the fence, apparently having crashed. _Oh, it's that guy. _Yu was deciding whether or not to help the guy from making a fool of himself- well, making a fool of himself even _more. __What was his name? _Yu tried to remember. _U__rameshi Yusuke? Haruhara Yusuka? Whatever... I gotta get this guy to stop looking like an idiot. _Yu finally took the time to pull the student out of the trash can. He held the student up and mutely communicated for him to pull out of the can as he himself pulled the can away. **POP **_Guh- he smells like crap..._

"Whoa!" the student stumbled as the force of the pull had pushed him back. He brushed off the dirt from being in the can. "Oh, man! Thanks for saving my ass, there!" He got back onto his bike, then looked at Yu. "Hey, you're that transfer student, Narukami Yu, right?"

"Yes," Yu answered him.

"Great! I'm Hanamura Yosuke." The student known as Yosuke held his hand out to Yu, who complied with the handshake.

"Nice to meet you on better terms," Yu greeted, remembering the other times he actually "met" Yosuke.

"Yeah," Yosuke agreed. "I don't know how many times I've crashed this past week, so I'm pretty sure you know I'm a bit accident-prone." Yosuke gave a nervous smile.

_A bit? _Yu scoffed in his head.

"Say, did you hear about the incident from yesterday?"

"Who didn't?"

"You think it was some kinda warning? There's no way something that weird could've been an accident."

"Yeah, you _could _be right," Yu answered him somewhat sarcastically, remembering that horrid dream again. Yosuke didn't pick up on the sarcasm.

"Dangling a dead body on the roof like that... that's just messed up." Yosuke shook his head in bewilderment and wonder. "Then again, it's pretty messed up to kill someone in the first place." Yosuke then checked his watch, making a horrified look. "CRAP! We're late!"

"Already?" Yu checked his watch. "Wait, it's only 15 minutes to school ti-"

"Hey, you wanna ride?"

"What?"

"It's a little squeaky, but it should still be fine."

"Wait, what?" Yu saw that Yosuke looked at him intently; Yosuke wanted to return the favor as soon as possible. Yu then looked at Yosuke's watch; it was cracked, so it probably couldn't tell time anymore. Even then, Yu felt that nagging feeling in the back of his brain to accept Yosuke's offer; Yosuke _did _owe him after all. Declining it would just make him feel guilty.

"You coming?"

"Yeah, all right." Yu wondered if this will do anything to his dignity...

* * *

School time was over, and everyone was dismissed. Yu was stressed from listening to Morooka's so-called "philosophical" lectures. Yosuke was walking with him.

"You getting used to this place, yet?" asked Yosuke.

"Actually, yeah," answered Yu.

"Hm? Already?"

"Only thing I'm not used to is Morooka. He's worse than most of the school teachers I've had... but I can honestly say I've had at least one who was worse."

"Really?" Yosuke widened his eyes in surprise. "Someone worse than King Moron?"

"Yup." Yu recalled a... well-endowed woman in Randamu High School in Randamugami City. _Why is it that older women keep hitting on me?_

"I don't wanna know who it is, then," quickly said Yosuke, waving his hands in decline.

"You sure don't."

"Oh, hey! I got an idea!" Yosuke placed a finger in the air. "How about you come with me to have some beefsteak?"

"Hm? Really?" Yu was feeling kind of hungry after last period ended... "Your treat?"

"Yup. You saved me, earlier. I still have to repay it, and I think that bike trip I gave you wasn't enough."

Yu was surprised at the kind offer; it was usually that _he _was the one to treat others to a meal, thinking it would actually get his previous peers to actually care about who he was and not his cool outlook. It didn't.

"How much is the steak?" Yu asked, somewhat worried.

"I know a place where I can get it cheap," Yosuke held a thumbs up.

"Well!" Yu clapped his hands and turned to face Yosuke. "Where _is _this cheap steak place?"

"Trust me, you'll love it." Yosuke held his hands out in a reassuring manner.

"What about me, huh?" Chie suddenly decided to join the conversation.

"What about you?" rudely responded Yosuke.

"Oh hi, Chie," greeted Yu.

"Hello, Narukami-kun." Chie turned her head to Yosuke. "You still have to repay me for that DVD!" She pointed an accusing finger to Yosuke.

"Hmph," Yosuke scoffed. "You're always coming around when I talk about food... especially steak."

"The hell's that supposed to mean, baka?!" Chie slapped Yosuke in the face.

"Ow!"

"Was that supposed to imply something?!"

"No, you idiot!"

"Well, I don't care what you say! You're getting me steak! And you're paying!"

"Hughh..." Yosuke rubbed his cheek. "Do I seriously have to treat two people?"

"I'll have mine cooked medium-rare," Yu said.

* * *

Junes, food court.

"_This _is the cheap place you were talking about?!" scoffed Chie. "This place doesn't even have any grilled steak!"

Yosuke placed the food tray on the table Yu and Chie were sitting at. "I couldn't afford more than two steaks! So I had a change of plans once you came in."

"Cheapskate."

"Shut up!"

"This thing needs a little more salt," Yu said. He was about to get out of his seat to get some.

"I'll get some for you later," answered Yosuke, gently pushing him back to his seat. He went back to arguing with Chie. "_You _just popped out of nowhere and demanded steak! I can't afford any for all of us."

Chie pouted. "That still doesn't make it any excusable for taking us to _your _place."

"Hm?" Yu looked to Yosuke in response to that remark. "Your place?"

"Oh, yeah," Yosuke remembered. He started explaining to Yu. "You see, I moved here from another city around six months back. This location just opened up, and my dad was assigned to manage it. So our entire family moved here."

"So your dad's the manager of Junes?"

"Yup." Yosuke went back to Chie. "But that _still _doesn't make it my place!"

"It does, too!"

"Stop acting like a kid and just eat your food before it gets cold!"

"I want steak!"

"Will you just-"

Yu intervened. "How about you two just stop arguing like an old married couple and eat?"

Chie and Yosuke both fell silent.

"Old and married?" Yosuke said.

"Couple?" Chie followed. She pouted again, then finally conceded. "All right! I'll shut up and eat my apology..."

"Huh?" Yosuke held his jaw wide open. "Wh-what the hell?! You listen to _him _but not to _me? _We both said basically the sam-"

"Yosuke," called Yu. "Don't you think yo should be happy that Chie actually shut up?"

Yosuke quickly perked up. "Good enough for me!" He handed a cup of soda to Chie. "This one's on me."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks."

"And this one's also on me." He handed a cup to Yu.

"Thank you."

Yosuke lifted his cup in the air. "A toast to welcome young Yu Narukami into our town!"

Both Yu and Chie lifted their cups in compliance to the toast. Small talk followed after that, animating the conversation a bit more. Yu was actually enjoying himself in this conversation; he never just sat and talked with friends like this. It was a nice feeling, and a nice change from simply sitting there bored and looking cool while everyone else did all the talking.

A young girl in a Junes-brand apron with silvery-brown hair sat in table close to the three.

"Huh?" Yosuke noticed her sitting down. "Is that Konishi-senpai?" He stood up from his chair. "Sorry, I'll be right back." Yosuke left the table eagerly.

"Yosuke's crush?" Yu assumed.

"Heh, yup," Chie confirmed. "Saki Konishi's family runs a liquor store in the shopping district. I think she's working here part-time, though."

Yu pondered on that. _A liquor store in the shopping district? With the fact things aren't doing well there, she must be desperate to get money from working over here. I wonder how her parents react when they find out she's been working with the "enemy"?_

Yosuke quickly walked up his senpai. "Aha... Saki-senpai! How are you doing?"

"Heeey!" Konishi greeted. "Ahhhhh... I finally have my break!" She stretched her arms. "What's up, Hana-chan? Boosting the family business by bringing your friends here?"

_"Hana-chan?" _Yu cocked an eyebrow. _She must like him somewhat._

Yosuke laughed at the teasing comment. "Madam, you wound me!" He put his hands in his pockets. "Kidding aside, you look pretty down. Something happen?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a little tired."

_Liar, _Yu called out in his mind. _Hold on Narukami, you shouldn't be eavesdropping. _Mentally, he punched himself in the face.

Yosuke changed into a more compassionate deportment. "Hey, if you need to talk, I'm always willing to listen. I-"

Saki gave an interrupting chuckle. "I'm okay. Thanks, though." She looked away from Yosuke, thinking about what happened yesterday. "Why'd I leave school early the day before?"

_You left early yesterday? _Yosuke gave bafflement.

"Hey, is that the new transfer student?" She and Yosuke left the table they were at and walked up to Yu and Chie in their seats. "Hi. Are you the transfer student?"

"Konichi wa, Konishi-senpai," greeted Yu. "I'm Yu Narukami."

"Oh? So you've heard of me already?" She smiled a bit. "It must be nice to have someone else from the big city talk to you, huh? I don't see Hana-chan hanging out with the other guys much."

"N-Not necessarily," Yosuke brushed an arm behind his head.

"Well, it's definitely nice, but it's not just because he's from the city," Yu corrected.

"Well then, you must be a generally friendly guy!" Saki giggled.

"I have my moments."

"He doesn't have too many friends, so I hope you two get along good."

"I think they already are." Yu turned to the short-haired girl next to him. "Right, Chie?"

"Huh?" Chie took notice. "Oh-um, yeah!" Chie just randomly agreed, not knowing what Yu meant.

"Haha," laughed Saki. "Silly Narukami-kouhai. _I'm _supposed to be the one doing all the teasing." She crossed her arms. "Hana-chan's a good guy, but he can get pretty nosy sometimes. You gotta tell him right to his face when he starts to annoy you."

"Nah, he's a great guy," Yu told her. "I'm starting to think it's actually _me _who's annoying _him._"

"Haha! Really? Is that so?"

"C'mon, Senpai," called out a nervous Yosuke. "There's no need to worry about something like that!"

"I know, Hana-chan." Saki checked the time on her phone. "Break's almost over. Well... back to work I go." She started to walk away. "Sore ja ne!"

"See you later," Yosuke parted. "Heh. Saki-senpai says I'm annoying, but she's even nosier than me."

"I actually see some truth in that," Yu agreed. "She _did _apparently come over here just to see me."

"H-Hey!"

"I'm kidding."

"Ha. Yeah, you're right." Yosuke pointed an accusing finger. "You really are the one annoying me!"

"I aim to please."

Yosuke sat back down. "Saki-senpai has a younger brother, so she pretty much treats me the same way."

"Oh..." Chie bent her head over the table. "You don't want her to be treating you like a brother, huh? I see... so that's how it is..." She held her hands together mock-romantically. "The daughter of a local family-run liquor store, and the scion of the invading chain... the flame of forbidden love!"

"C-C'mon! It's not like that!"

"Yeah, I was kinda thinking the same thing," agreed Yu. "Except my thought's a bit more Romeo and Juliet-esque."

"Isn't that what I'm already thinking?" questioned Chie.

"My thoughts are more like... they both meet a tragic end."

...

"Was it something I said?"

"Jeez, you're a downer," Yosuke said.

"I get bad premonitions like that all the time, though not to sound pessimistic or anything. It's just something I can't help feeling."

"A-anyways, don't worry, Yosuke!" thumbed up Chie. "I've got just the thing to cure your lovesick heart."

"Here it comes," scoffed Yosuke.

"Ever hear of Mayonaka Terebi?"

"'The Midnight Channel?'" Yu repeated in a doubtful state.

"You're supposed to look into a TV that's switched off, alone, and exactly at midnight when it's raining." She held her hands out dramatically, about to burst into an explosion of a plot device, apparently. "While you're staring at your own image, another person will appear on the screen..." Her hands had flew out in a wave as she said this: "...and they say that the person's your soul mate!"

"What?" Yosuke shook his head disappointingly. "For a second there, I thought you'd say something useful. How could you be so excited over a childish urban legend?"

Chie took great offense. "Childish, huh?! You don't believe it, do you?!"

"Of course I don't!"

"Well, it's raining tonight! Let's all try it out..." Chie pointed a finger at Yosuke. "_Then _you'll see!"

"Try it out?!"

"That means you haven't even tried it yourself, yet," pointed out Yu.

"*Sigh*" Yosuke slapped his palm to his face. "I'm trying to remember the last time I've heard something this stupid."

"Morooka's lecture," again pointed out Yu.

"Good one." Yosuke decided changing subjects. "You know that 'incident' yesterday? Do you think it was murder?"

"Yes," quickly answered Yu.

"That was fast." Yosuke leaned over on the table. "What makes you so sure?"

Chie half-answered for him. "Well, he knew that the body was hanging upside down after it was taken down and before it was announced on the news, so I'm pretty sure he's got the right conclusion about it being murder."

"He knew? How?"

"It's a long explanation."

Yu decided to explain. "The positioning of the wires on the antenna were-"

"Yeah, that's very perceptive of you, Narukami-kun," Chie interrupted. "You don't have to explain anymore; my brain still hurts from what you said."

"Okay."

Yosuke had a funny idea pop up in his head. "Ooh... what if the culprit behind it is still lurking around? Heeheeheeheehee..."

"Jeez, you shouldn't joke around about stuff like that," Chie said. "_Now _who's the childish one?" She leaned back in her chair. "Anyways, you guys should all try it out tonight."

Yosuke slammed his hand down, getting up from his chair to leave. "Fine. But only to prove you completely wrong."

"If I'm right, I get more steak!"

"And if you're wrong, you have to give me 3,000 yen and give up steak for a week!"

"It's a bet!"

"It's a bet!"

"Yosuke," warned Yu. "I don't think Chie would make a bet like this without-"

"Don't worry, Narukami! I've known Chie longer than you, and I know she can be pretty stupid."

"HEY!" yelled Chie.

"Besides, do you really think that you'll see your soulmate from burning your brain with a TV?" Yosuke looked at Yu with expectant eyes.

"Well, maybe not _my soulmate_."

Yosuke brushed it off. "Regardless, Chie's going to stop eating steak for a week, and I'm gonna rub it in her face by eating some of the best cuts in town- with _her _money!" He and Chie left the Junes food court, preparing for the bet.

_Sorry Yosuke, _thought Yu. _But I'm pretty sure Chie's getting more steak tomorrow._

* * *

"What went through your mind when you found her?" asked the reporter.

"W-Well..." stuttered the nervous, poorly identity-censored girl.

Yu was watching the news as he was eating with Nanako and his uncle in the living room. _Konishi-senpai was definitely not feeling well this afternoon, _Yu confirmed. _This crappily-edited report proves it._

The report revolved around an interview of a high school student, who apparently was the one who had found Yamano's body. Yu had criticized the censorship, knowing immediately who person was.

"Did you see anyone acting suspicious?"

"No, not really..."

The news report moved on, again talking about the affair between Yamano and Namatame, as well as details on Yamano's death.

"Hey dad, what's-" Nanako turned to her father sitting on the couch. Ryotaro was snoring. Nanako quickly got a blanket for her dad to sleep in, attempting to make him comfortable. She sighed and turned to Yu. "Dad's been working late again."

"It can't be helped Nanako-chan," said Yu. "You'd be pretty tired, too if you had his job." Yu gave a little smile, telling Nanako that everything's fine. Nanako nodded, then turned to the TV, listening to the Junes theme once again.

* * *

_It's raining,_ Yu confirmed. He closed the curtains and turned off the TV. He felt that Chie wasn't exactly one to be so easily fooled by silly rumors, and not only that, a lot of people at school seemed to talk about the Midnight Channel quite a bit ever since he enrolled in Yasogami. He didn't know the details until later, but those two things made him have more faith in the existence of this mysterious phenomenon. That, and he had that bad omen again around the TV. _God, I hate those._

Yu stepped towards the TV in his room, still off. It was raining, and it was Midnight. Conditions were completely perfect, yet the screen did not turn on by itself. Yu shook his head in disappointment and walked away. _I guess my premonition was wrong for once. Guess Chie really is going to owe Yosuke 3,000 ye-_

**BOOM**

Lightning struck. The television had turned on, making strange whirring noises and static.

_Holy sh- it worked!_ The grey, static-filled image showed a young girl- a high schooler from the looks of things. The symbol on it was undoubtedly the Yasogami High badge. _Wait a minute... is that..? _Yu looked more closely at the girl's face. _Is that... Saki Konishi-senpai?_The girl who looked like Konishi was randomly appearing in different positions each time the TV flashed static. _Why is she-_

"I am thou... thou art I..." a booming voice had suddenly appeared.

"W-what?!" Yu had backed away, but then felt a sharp, painful feeling piercing his entire body. He was grabbing his head in extreme pain. Banging noises were made in his eardrums...

"Thou art the one... who opens the door..."

"Kuh!" Yu grunted, feeling a powerful force holding him in place. Although he was struggling, he could not move any muscle in his body save for his eyes and mouth. He felt something pull his arm forward, as if he were a marionette puppet being pulled by a string. The force had tugged his immobile arm towards the small TV, as if it were making Yu reach into the electronic box.

***drip* **"W-What?!" His entire arm was pulled into the TV screen; it felt as if he were dipping his hand in a barrel of water, trying to obtain something. The TV screen constantly pulsed large rings of light as he reached farther and farther until he got to the point where his head and body were blocking his arm from continuing. "Let go of me!"

The voice had seemingly complied, and let go of Yu's arm immediately. The force of the pull had pushed him away from the TV in a violent manner, ending with him crashing onto his couch. The entity inside the TV would have sucked him in if it hadn't been for the fact that he was too big to fit inside. Yu cocked his head back and inhaled and exhaled in extreme relief.

_What the hell am I going to tell Yosuke and Chie tomorrow?_

* * *

**Hello. I'm SupahDrivah1234, and I'm the author of this Persona 4 fanfiction (if you didn't notice). I'm sorry if this story is making too much buildup to get to the actual plot, but I'm trying hard not to deviate from the story while also adding in my own ideas and uploading these chapters as quickly as I can. I'm not an experienced fanfiction writer, so I apologize if there are any hiccups in the story or grammar. I don't feel that this is a very good chapter, as it mostly just takes ideas straight from the game and does not enough insight on the characters' thoughts. If you feel otherwise, that's fine; I'd like to get the reviews anyway. If any of you have any ideas that may help me freshen up this story a bit or how to continue it, that would be very wonderful. I won't be making these Author's Notes all of the time, since I don't like writing them and I feel I suck at them. But if you want me to answer any questions, send me a PM. I will answer them through these end notes. Just for me to say, my later ideas for this fanfiction will take inspiration from several different Persona series fanfics, but I may or may not credit the authors directly as either I cannot remember their usernames or story titles, or the author is giving away permission generously and I am taking advantage of it (not to sound like a jerk, but you know). However, I will not take credit for any of these inspirations if that is the case, and will leave the spaces on those blank. Again, if there's anything that anyone can help me with in this fic, please speak up.**

**Thank you, and have a nice day.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4: Pursuing My True Self**

by Victorio Osaria 

Thursday- April 14, 2011:_ A Bear-y Strange Predicament  
_

"You... went into the TV?" questioned Yosuke.

Yu rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Uh... yeah."

"Uh...huh..." Chie put a finger to her chin, questioning either Narukami's honesty or sanity. "Weren't you tired last night, Narukami-kun? Maybe you were dreaming?"

"Actually, no," Yu answered. "With what's happening to me lately, I think I'd know if I were dreaming."

"I think you fell asleep in front of the TV," assumed Yosuke. "You look pretty tired, anyway."

"That means that I _couldn't _get any sleep last night. What happened was _real." _Yu assertively gestured his honesty using a finger.

Chie cocked an eyebrow, then shook her head. "It _would _be a pretty interesting dream, you getting stuck inside the TV because it was too small." She gave a smile. "That part makes the dream more realistic!"

"It wasn't a dream."

"A-Anyways," Yosuke continued. "How about we talk about what we saw on Mayonaka Terebi last night, and not about fantasy TV portals?"

"Right," Chie agreed. "You owe me steak, by the way."

"That's beside the point!" Yosuke crossed his arms and tried to remember.

"Yukiko," called Chie. "Did you see what was on the Midnight Channel last night?"

"Well, I-" Yukiko paused, turning to the classroom clock. "I have to go. Sorry, about that." She quickly grabbed her school bag.

"Working at the inn again?" asked Chie. "Hang in there!"

"Domo!" Yukiko quickly thanked Chie for the "good luck" gesture and quickly left the classroom.

_She's working pretty hard, _Yu thought.

"So on my end," Chie started. "I saw a girl on the TV. She had some long silvery-brown hair, and she was wearing a school uniform."

"Really?" said Yosuke. "I know it was a girl, but my picture was probably a bit blurrier than yours; I could barely tell any type of detail, let alone the fact she was wearing a school uniform."

"Wait," Chie held her hands in a halting gesture. "Does this mean my soulmate is a girl? What does that mean?"

"I wouldn't be too surprised." Yosuke gave a perverted smile. "Seeing as how you've seemed to have discarded womanhood, I think that you're a les-"

"SHUT UP!" **POW!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHOWWOWOWO WOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" Yosuke was writhing in pain, holding his shin close to his chest. "Gaaahhhhh..."

Yu turned to Chie, who was still in a kung fu stance. "Did you say that the girl had silvery-brown hair and was wearing a school uniform?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Chie lowered her stance and sat back down onto her desk. "The image was also kind of jittering around like she was having some kind of seizure."

"I had the same thing, except my image was probably the clearest." Yu looked up to the ceiling and cleared his head, remembering. How could he forget what happened last night, anyway? That was impossible. "Judging from your case, Chie, I'd say that we both had the same person appearing on the Midnight Channel."

Yosuke got back up, still rubbing his shin. "Ow... ugh. I think I got the same image as both of you. The girl was also kind of jumping from left and right on my screen."

Chie then wondered. "Wait, does that mean we all have the same soulmate?"

Yosuke grinned. "Oh, so you _do _admit that you're-"

Chie held out a fist.

"I'll shut up, now."

"Anyways," Yu rolled his eyes. "I could actually tell what type of uniform was on the girl in question. The symbol on it was Yasogami."

"No way," Chie opened her mouth. "She's right here in this school?"

"Probably," Yu figured. "Are there already rumors about Konishi-senpai being the one who found Yamano Mayumi's body?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with this?"

"Nothing," Yu quickly brushed off. "Just a thought." He was pretty sure that the person on the Midnight Channel last night was Saki Konishi, but he didn't want to say what he thought about _that. __That _would probably piss off Yosuke.

"How do you know we all have the same soulmate?" doubted Yosuke.

Yu answered his question as best as he could. "I think it's safe to assume that the rumors got it wrong and that the person on the TV is not the viewer's soulmate. However, I think we all _did _see the same thing."

"Yeah, and then you got 'sucked into a TV' just like the two of us," retorted a sarcastic Yosuke.

"Let's get back to the subject."

"You know, you wouldn't have gotten stuck in the TV if it were bigger..." Chie was thinking. She widened her eyes in a moment of brilliance, or that she thought was brilliance. "What if you tried it on a bigger TV?"

Yosuke and Narukami both cocked their eyebrows in a questioning glance.

"Maybe we could go to Junes later?"

"Yeah, and we'll jump into one of the big TVs there!" Yosuke smirked.

* * *

"We're seriously doing this?" groaned Yosuke as he, Chie, and Yu were exploring the electronics aisle in Junes.

"Yeah," answered Chie. "My family's been wanting a new TV, anyway. Could you use your connections here to cut me a deal?"

"What?! Hell no!"

"Say, that's a big TV," Yu pointed out to the large television in the middle of the several rows of television sets, right in front of a poster of Misuzu Hiiragi.

"Whoa!" exclaimed a surprised Chie. "That one's huge! And expensive..."

Yosuke sighed. "Yeah, not a lot of people come over to the electronics section because of how expensive the products are. That's why we don't have clerks around here."

"Maybe I should think of getting a cheaper TV in the shopping district..."

"Hey! You shouldn't say that in front of me! I am the manager's son, after all!"

"But I hate talking behind people's backs." Chie gave a mischievous smile. "Still. That is a _huge_ TV."

Yosuke smirked at Yu. "Maybe this time, it'll be big enough for you to fit in, Narukami!" He started chuckling.

_Laugh it up, Junes-boy, _Yu retorted in his head.

"What about that one?" Chie pointed out to the television set on the other side of the aisle. She and Yosuke walked over there while Yu stayed behind near the big TV.

_"Bigger TV," huh? _Yu repeated in his head. He took a closer look at the large TV in front of him, and held his hand out to it. All his hand touched was cold glass. _Hm?! I thought for sure that would wor-_

"That one?" affirmed Yosuke. "That's around 400,000 yen."

"What?!" Chie exclaimed again. "That's even more than the bigger one over where Narukami-kun's standi-" She paused completely as she looked over Yosuke's shoulder. "O-OH MY GOD!"

Yu Narukami had placed his whole hand inside of the large TV; white rings pulsed around his arm like he placed his hand in a pond.

Yosuke shuddered and yelled, "W-WHAT THE HELL?!" Both he and Chie quickly ran across the aisle over to where Yu was.

"Y-Your arm..." Chie slapped her hands to her face in shock. "IT'S COMPLETELY INSIDE!"

"This has gotta be some kind of trick," Yosuke convinced himself. "Narukami, are you some kind of magician?"

Yu retorted loudly. "Hey, I find that offensive! I may know a few tricks, but you really think that this is one of them?!"

"Tell me the trick to doing it!"

"There is no trick!"

"You admitted you were a magician, so tell me the trick!"

"Yosuke," Chie pulled Yosuke's arm. "I don't think this is a simple magic trick."

"Thank you!" Yu loudly said to Chie with gratitude. He turned back to the TV. _The TV in my room was pulling me inside... _Yu was thinking on what to do next. _I __think I can actually fit in here... but what's on the other side?_ Despite the fact that Yu was being pulled by an intimidating, powerful force last night, he felt compelled to actually enter the TV no matter what may happen to him on the other side- if there _is _an other side. Yu slowly climbed farther into the screen.

"H-Hey!" Yosuke and Chie both yelled.

"The hell do you think you're doing?!" yelled Yosuke.

"You don't know what's on the other side!" yelled Chie.

Yu tells the two, in a nutshell, "It's completely empty inside."

"What is he talking about?" Chie was shocked. "What does he mean, 'inside?'"

"Who cares?! We gotta pull him out before other customers see us!" Yosuke then felt a sharp feeling to his bladder, holding it. "Oh, God! I'm starting to piss my pants! The customers are coming near!"

"What?! You have to pee _now?!"_

"I've been holding it in all day! I never got the chance to go!"

"Yosuke! Now is _not _the time to go to the bathroom!" Chie grabbed Yosuke from the waist, attempting to keep him in place.

"GAHH! Lemme go! I gotta pee!" Yosuke tried pulling away, but the force of it made Chie trip and fall right into Narukami, pushing him and herself into the TV, dragging Yosuke along as well. All of them, because of their carelessness, had fallen straight into the television set and into a strange world of unknown...

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chie and Yosuke screamed their lungs out as they were falling into an otherworldly, black-and-white vortex with Narukami ahead of them.

"WE'RE FALLING!" screamed Chie.

"NO $#&* WE'RE FALLING!" loudly responded Yosuke.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING?!"

"I DON'T KNOW! I DON'T WANNA FIND OUT!"

"CALM DOWN!" Yu had ordered.

Yosuke angrily turned to Yu as they were still in freefall. "DON'T TELL ME TO _CALM DOWN_, NARUKAMI! WE ARE FALLING THROUGH A FREAKING VORTEX LEADING TO GODS KNOW WHERE, AND _YOU _HAVE THE _NERVE _TO TELL ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THAT WE'RE IN THIS MESS!"

"HOW THE HELL IS IT MY FAULT?! CHIE WAS THE ONE WHO PULLED YOU GUYS IN WITH ME!"

"OH, SO NOW IT'S _MY _FAULT!" yelled Chie.

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE EVEN YELLING, ANYWAY?!" Yu calmed down. "I can hear both of you perfectly fine!"

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO CALM ABOUT THIS?!" Yosuke yelled again. "IT MAKES NO SENSE FOR YOU TO NOT SCREAM YOUR LUNGS OUT WHILE YOU'VE BEEN FALLING FOR SEVERAL HOURS!"

"Yosuke, it's only been two minutes!"

"TIME GOES BY WHEN YOU'RE FALLING, HUH?!"

"That statement just completely contradicts what I just sai-"

"GUYS!" Chie held her finger out. "WE'RE GONNA HIT THE GROUND!"

"Sorry, what?!"

"WAAAAAHHHHH!" Yosuke cried out. "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIIIIIIIIEEEEE!"

* * *

**THUD**

"OOF!"

"OWW"

"ITAIII!"

Yu attempted to relieve the pain on his back, then got back up on his feet, taking a look around. _There's fog everywhere. Why, oh why does it have to be fog again?_

"Ugh..." Yosuke grunted as he was sitting back up and rubbing his buttocks. "Ow... I think I landed on my wallet."

"You guys okay?" Yu asked.

"I'm fine- ow." Chie got back up, rubbing her knees and brushing dust off her green sweater. "Where are we?"

Yu turned his head from left to right. "Apparently... we're inside the TV."

"What?! No way!" Chie scolded Narukami. "D-Don't be so calm while spouting crap like that!"

"We all fell into a TV screen. I'm pretty sure that we can come to that conclusion."

"No no no no!" Chie shook her head multiple times. "Okay, Satonaka. This is a dream... you're in your bed, sleeping soundly. You think of steak... and... there it is!" Chie pointed to a specific location on the ground, expecting steak to appear.

"Chie, even if this were a dream, I doubt that simply thinking about steak would make it appear out of nowhere."

"Ow..." Yosuke slowly stood up. "Yeah, this hurts waaayy too much to be a dream."

Chie sighed, then picked her head up to observe the area. "How'd we get in here, anyway? There's no entrance or exit anywhere!"

"This fog's not really helping, either," Yosuke stated. He took a closer look around. "Wait a minute... is this place a...?"

Heeding Yosuke's words, Yu and Chie both saw past the fog to take a closer look at where they were: standing in the middle of a large black-and white target, covered in several cartoonish silhouette drawings of... corpses apparently. Looking around, they could see stage lights and metal supports established in the perimeter of the area.

"This place..." Yu started. "It looks like a studio."

"What's with this huge target in the center?" Chie questioned.

"Uhh..." Yosuke shivered. "I don't like the looks of those white silhouettes around it."

"Is there a place like this in Inaba?"

"Oh, hell no!" Yosuke stepped forward. "But, man! This place is huge!"

Chie kept on thinking, then asked, "What are we gonna do?"

Yu answered the question with some thought. "Let's look around. We might find at least _some _kind of exit."

"Huh? B-but we need to get back to the way we came!"

"Can any of us fly?"

"Wh-what?!" both Chie and Yosuke exclaimed. Both of them looked up to the "ceiling" that was probably several miles above, but were still in denial of what happened.

"C'mon, Narukami," told the doubtful Yosuke. "There's no way we came from up there! No one can survive a height like that!"

"Yeah!" Chie somewhat agreed. "R-Right?"

"Really?" Yu scoffed. "You're seriously in denial that we had fallen from the sky- if that _is _the sky- and got our asses cracked from the hard landing?"

"W-Well, I-" Chie tried to continue, but was cut off by Yosuke.

"Narukami's right. We have to calm down and think of a way out of this..."

"How?"

"I dunno. Let's just listen to what Narukami says."

"Oh, so _now _you're with him when you're the one who said it was _his _fault? Hypocritical jerk."

"Well, _technically _you _were _the one who dragged us all in here!"

"You... son of a-"

"Guys!" Yu shouted. "Stop your useless bickering and just follow me! I think I found a way out."

"You did?" said Chie and Yosuke synchronously.

"Uhh... I think. But it's better than nothing."

Chie and Yosuke sighed and complied with Yu's request to follow him. They walked through the heavy fog ahead, searching for an exit. They had felt the air suddenly change around them...

"What is this place?" Chie attempted to see through the fog. "It feels a lot different from where we were before."

Yosuke took a closer look through the fog. "Are we in some kind of building?"

"I think we're in a hotel balcony," Yu assumed.

Chie had another doubtful expression on her face. "Are you sure we're not wandering farther away?"

"Okay, I'll be honest with you," Yu turned around to face Chie and Yosuke on the balcony. "I've been going by gut feeling this whole way."

"Are you kidding me?!" Chie held her hands to her head in frustration.

"A man's gotta go by his guts," said Yosuke, attempting to justify this.

"You two are idiots."

"Look, let's just move forward," Yu said, trying to get Chie and Yosuke to follow him. Chie and Yosuke reluctantly agreed that there apparently was no other way to find an exit, and that they just had to keep moving. At the end of the balcony, a doorway was visible through the fog.

"You sure that going through there is safe?" asked a pessimistic Chie.

Yosuke gave a sarcastic comment. "Is _anything _we're doing safe? I doubt jumping into a TV was, but we're still alive, aren't we?"

The two stopped arguing as they followed Yu through the strange... portal thing. The strange patterns of red and black did not seem to affect them, and they ended up in another area of the world.

Yosuke took another observation of the area. "Hey, the fog seems lighter here."

Yu nodded. "That's good. I can think straight now."

"You have some kind of phobia around fog?"

"Ever since I came to Inaba, I keep having negative thoughts on how much fog there is here."

"So... you _do _have a phobia around fog?"

"It's called homichlophobia... and no. I just don't like it."

"Whatever, man." Yosuke took out his phone and flipped it open. No bars. "What a surprise."

"You seriously thought that was gonna work here?"

"Can't blame me for trying."

"Can't you guys slow down a little?" Chie had finally caught up with the boys' pacing. "It's hard enough to see where you're going."

Yosuke made a rude remark. "Really? I thought you couldn't catch up because you just had steak."

"Will you _shut up _about my favorite food?"

"You mean your steak fetish?"

"That's what you're gonna call it? And by the way, do I look fat to you?"

"No, but you certainly act like it sometimes."

"I practice martial arts all the time!"

"Would you two be quiet?" Yu shut them up. He sighed, taking another look at what place they were all in. _We've ended up in an inn... _Yu confirmed his observations. _There's a door number implanted on the wall, and there's a room service book on the desk next to the bed..._ The fog inside the room had suddenly cleared up even more, revealing what was on the walls.

"W-what the?!" Yosuke quickly backed up.

"N-nani?!" Chie's eyes had widened.

There were several posters of a woman in a kimono with the face torn right off. There were large bloodstains on the walls, painting some posters completely red. Yu then turned around to see-

"Is that a... rope? And a chair?" Yu's question completely silenced Chie and Yosuke, both being scared of continuing on any further. Examining the rope more, Yu noticed that the rope was made from a scarf, tied in a noose, and it was hanging right above the chair. _That's never a good combination, _Yu thought.

"This room is _too _messed up!" Chie shivered even more than she did when she had entered the world. "Is it me, or is it cold in here?"

"Oh man, I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Yosuke yelled and ran up to the wall, opening his fly.

"Why the hell are you going now?!"

"I can't take it! My bladder's gonna explode!" He cocked his head back to Chie and Yu. "Don't look! I can't go if you look!"

"You have gotta be kidding me!"

Yosuke was too shocked from the sight of this room to let everything out. "AAARRRGGGHH! I can't do it! It's all your fault if my bladder bursts!"

"Like I freaking care!" Chie turned and crossed her arms in anger.

"Let's go back to where we came," said Yu.

"Best idea I've heard all day!"

"W-wait!" Yosuke zipped up his fly. "I'm coming, too!"

While Yu, Yosuke, and Chie were about to leave the mysterious, bloodied room, Yu had noticed something about the posters. "Don't these look familiar to you?" he pointed out.

"I-I don't want to think about this anymore," Chie shook her head. "Let's just go. I'm not feeling well..."

"Me too," agreed Yosuke.

Yu had also felt very light-headed. _Is this because of the fog? _he wondered. He shook his head to remain aware and pushed the idea out of his head. _Now's not the time to think about that..._

* * *

"Back to where we came," Yosuke groaned as he took another look at the studio. It was a long way back, and all three of the Yasogami High students did not feel very well at all.

"Let's take a rest here, for a bit," said Yu. "We need to conserve our energy so we can keep mov-"

"W-What's that?!" screamed Chie.

"What?" Yu turned to where Chie was looking, Yosuke following. A shadowy figure was slowly making its way towards them, with the fog covering its physical appearance.

"AAAAHHHH!" Chie jumped onto Yosuke. "WE HAVE TO RUN! NOW!"

"GOOD PLAN!" Yosuke loudly agreed.

Yu turned to both of them. "Where are you guys exactly going to run _to?"_

"OH GOD, HE'S RIGHT!"

"CHIE, HOLD ME!"

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!"

Yu twitched his right eye at the sight of them. "Could you people just stop panicking for 2 minut-!" Yu felt something touch his shoulder. He about-faced to see a... cat? Monkey? Bear? _Yeah, I think it's a bear._

The creature in question was a strange one: it appeared to be an oversized stuffed animal. A teddie bear, to be somewhat precise. It looked like some kind of mascot; there was a long zipper lined around its wide neck. It was wearing some kind of red jumpsuit; it had a large white stripe, covered in large red buttons, coming down from the neck down to the upper legs... if you could call those stubby cylinders legs. What was most noticeable about the creature was its blue fur and wide, dome-like head, holding the wide-eyed face of an adorable little... chipmunk? Hamster? _Oh, whatever. It's a bear._ _  
_

"Who are you guys?" spoke the bear-like creature.

"It talked," Yu said, surprised.

Yosuke and Chie quickly let go of each other once they realize that the creature was not as threatening as they thought. "That's what I wanna ask!" Yosuke remarked.

"What are you?" Chie wondered. She then attempted to look intimidating. "H-hey! D-do you wanna fight?!"

The teddie bear yelped and backed away, crouching and trembling in fear. "Waaah! KUMA! Don't yell at me like that!"

"Uh, Chie?" Yu lightly grabbed her shoulder. "I think you kind of hurt its feelings."

"'Hurt its feelings?'" Chie scoffed.

"'It?'" The bear stood up in offense. "Kuma has _bears_ a name, you know!"

"Its name is 'Kuma?'" Yosuke was baffled.

"'Bear?'" Yu repeated.

"...Kuma doesn't have a name..." the bear looked depressed. "Kuma just named himself after what he saw in the reflection..." Kuma then started sniffling.

"How about I give you a name?" offered Yu.

"Really?" the bear said, perking up a bit.

"Wait, what?" Yosuke stared at Yu.

"We're seriously gonna give this thing a name?" Chie scoffed again.

"Sure," affirmed Yu. He walked up to the sniffling bear. "Heh," Yu chuckled. _I can't believe that Chie and Yosuke were scared of this adorable little thing. _He patted the bear's head lightly.

Kuma purred. "What's Kuma's new name going to be-ar?"

Yu tried to ignore the horrible, horrible pun. "We'll call you 'Teddie.'"

"'Teddie?'" the bear acknowledged. "That's a bear-utiful name!"

"Teddie?" Yosuke was baffled at Yu's so-called creativity. "Really?" Che quickly elbowed his shoulder, silencing him for a moment.

"Now Teddie," Yu raised a finger, hoping the newly-named Teddie would listen to him from the gesture. "Is it okay if you speak in first-person, stop calling yourself 'Kuma,' and tell us where we are?"

"Wait," Yosuke said. "Are you really not gonna tell him to quit the bear pu- OW!" Chie elbowed him again.

"Be quiet," told Chie. "This might be our only chance to get out of here."

Teddie complied with Yu's request. "This place is what it is. It doesn't have a name. It's where I live."

_Wow, _Yu commended. _Didn't think he would adapt so quickly._ Yu followed with another question. "So you live here?"

"How could this thing live here at all?" doubted Yosuke.

"That's not important!" Teddie asserted. "If I was you guys, I'd hurry back to the other side." He then held his head in annoyance. "Someone's been throwing people in here. It's a big headache!"

"Throwing people in?" questioned Yu.

Yosuke scowled. "What's this bear talking about?"

Teddie quickly became furious. "I dunno who's doing it! I just want them to think before they go doing things like that!"

"What's your _problem?!" _yelled Chie in great offense. "What gives you the right to yell at us like that?! What are you?! Where are we?!"

Teddie, fearful and desperate, quickly hid behind Yu, the only other person he had met that gave him any sort of sympathy.

"Chie," Yu held her back. "Teddie's probably been living his whole life here. If something had suddenly changed in this world, I'm sure he'd be annoyed." Yu locked eyes with Chie. "If you've been a hermit for your whole life, I'm pretty sure any change in your life would drive you crazy."

"But you've moved so many times!"

"Does that really mean that I don't know the feeling?"

Chie surrendered to his argument. She turned away, knowing that she still doesn't know everything about Yu Narukami.

"I-I already told you..." Teddie returned to a more comfortable state. "A-Anyways, you guys should hurry back."

Yosuke walked up to Teddie. "And how, pray tell, do we do that?!"

"That's why I'm saying I'll let you out!" Teddie put his stubby foot down.

"Huh?" Yosuke scratched his head.

Teddie stomped his foot down, except less violently this time. Doing so, a loud **POP **became apparent in the center of the studio. A stack of three TV sets appeared, covering over the bullseye of the silhouette-ridden target.

"W-what the hell?!" Yosuke backed away in this display of ridiculousness.

"Where the hell did these TVs come from?" shouted the baffled Chie.

"Is this what Teddie means by an exit?" Yu assumed.

Teddie quickly grabbed the waists of Yu, Chie, and Yosuke, and pushed them in front of the TV. "It's way too dangerous here when the fog clears! Go! Go now! I'm a bear-y busy bear!" He struggled trying to drive the three students into the screens of the TV sets.

"Wait, what are you doing?!" Chie yelled. Yosuke followed suit.

"Gahh! I don't want to jump into another TV!"

"Uh, Teddie?" Yu cocked his head back in an attempt to see Teddie push him. "Is there a different means of exiting this world?"

"Nope."

"Great." Yu simply braced himself as he, Yosuke, and Chie were driven into the three TV sets, once again going through another sequence of vortex-falling.

Teddie had waved goodbye. "Sayonara!" He slowly put his hand down, then frowned in a pang of regret. "I... I think I'm actually going to miss those guys..."

* * *

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! NOT AGAAAAAAAIIIINNNNN!" Yosuke was screaming in fear once again as he, Chie, and Yu were falling through the vortex once again.

"You know we don't die once we land, right?" calmly said Yu.

"I DON'T CARE! I STILL HAVE TO TAKE A PISS! THE FALLING MOTIONS DEFINITELY AREN'T HELPING!"

"Stop yelling, and don't pee on me!"

"THIS IS SCARY!"

"Well, I think it's pretty fun now."

* * *

**THUD! **The three students each made a hard landing as they returned to Junes' electronics aisle.

"Huh?" Yosuke turned his head side-to-side. "We made it back?"

"Seems like it," answered Yu as he stood back up.

Chie held her head, in minor pain. "We're really back?"

**DING-DONG! **"Attention, shoppers," called the Junes announcer. "Our daily limited-time sale will now begin at the side dish area on the first floor."

"We're back," confirmed Yu.

"Why not try the delicious, fresh produce Junes picked for you this morning as your side dish for dinner tonight? All ages are invited to take this incredible bargain!"

Yosuke looked at his new watch in response to that announcement. "Crap! It's already this late?!"

"Looks like we were in there for quite a while," said Chie.

Yu examined the Misuzu Hiiragi poster behind the large TV that they were in. "I saw that poster on the other side," he pointed out.

"That's right," Yosuke remembered. "It's the same one we saw that was torn apart and bloodied!"

Chie cocked an eyebrow, not knowing what the boys meant until she looked up to the poster closely. "You're right. They do look the same." She placed a finger to her chin. "Somebody must _really _hate Hiiragi-san. She's been all over the news lately."

"The affair..." Yu remembered.

"Right."

"Then does that mean..." Yosuke made a terrified look after having the thought. "...that room we saw inside is related to Mayumi Yamano-san's death?" He then recalled the noose. _Oh, the noose. _Yosuke held his head. "I wanna go home! I'm gonna wipe what I just saw right from my brain, forget what happened, and just go the #$%* to sleep!"

Chie held her shoulders. "I'm getting chills, too."

Yu followed the conversation. "We've all had a stressful afternoon-"

"You think?" Yosuke interrupted.

"-so it would be best to take a long rest. But I doubt this is the only time we're going to experience something like that again."

"What? Are you going to go TV hopping again?"

"I don't know. Just a really bad feeling."

"Well, your stupid premonitions keep turning out to be correct! I do _not _want to be involved with them anymore! I am _not _getting myself killed over your 'bad feelings!'" Yosuke stomped away from both Chie and Yu.

"Yosuke, wai-" Chie was stopped from going further by Yu.

"It's his choice," answered Yu. "I think you should stay away from me too. For a little while at least." He put his hands back in his pockets, then waved goodbye to a despondent Chie. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

* * *

Yu still felt very sluggish from exploring the world inside the TV. _Bear-y __sluggish, _he thought. _Heh__. That Teddie's already grown on me. _He lightly struggled against opening the sliding door, actually walking into it the first time he reached it, not knowing it was there until he hit his head. _Am I really that tired?! I can't believe I walked into a freaking door! _He shook his head, rubbing his slight bruise, then opened the door to his current home with some strength. He was greeted by the young Nanako and Detective Dojima, both watching the news.

"Oh!" Dojima noticed Yu entering the living room. "Welcome home!"

Nanako noticed that her cousin didn't seem to be feeling well. "Are you okay? Daijoubu?"

"Daijoubu, Nanako," Yu assured her, though he was still holding his head. "I'm fine."

"There was a loud thump outside," Dojima told Yu. "You see where that sound came from?"

"I walked into the door," Yu tried to say as jokingly as he could

Dojima laughed. "Yeah, right!"

_Good, _Yu gave a sigh of relief. _He doesn't believe me. I don't have to explain it to him anymore. Score one for averting embarrassment!_

Dojima then changed subjects. "...Uh... I doubt you'd know... but..." He slowly turned his head to face Yu more. "Have you heard anything about a student named Saki Konishi?"

Yu answered carefully, not wanting a detective on his back. "She wasn't at school today."

"Oh. I see."

Yu then decided to question his uncle a bit further, taking a slight risk. "I think I saw her on the news, though."

"Uh... how did you know?"

"Those news programs have poor censors."

"Yeah, I figured as much..." Dojima sighed. "If she was pretty popular, I'd think at least a couple of students would be able to tell who it was and see through those censors. So you apparently know now that she's the one who found Yamano Mayumi's body, right?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"What's your opinion on it?"

"I think she did the right thing, reporting it to the police and all. I would have done it."

"Good for you." Dojima gave a smile of approval, showing Yu that he had averted suspicion. Dojima sighed again, with some stress being felt behind it. "To be honest... we got a call from her family... she's disappeared."

"Really?" Yu scowled in concern.

"We've got people looking for her, but she hasn't been found yet..."

Yu paused in some surprise. This was a small rural town, so it shouldn't be so hard to find her... it was either she was taken away from Inaba, or she was put in a place that no one would look. Yu then thought about what Teddie meant by "throwing people in here." Throwing people in the TV? _No way. _Yu brushed it off. _I'm the only one in this towb who can actually enter the screen. _He then pondered on this. _Only one I know..._

"Work just keeps piling up..." Dojima sighed again.

Yu kept pondering on his thoughts as the news report was discussing the death of Mayumi Yamano.

"Reports say that Miss Yamano had been staying at Inaba's famous Amagi Inn."

_Amagi Inn? _Yu thought. _Yukiko's place... was that room in the TV a room from the Inn? _

"She apparently had been staying there alone. Perhaps she was taking a vacation to recover from her ordeal?"

The news report moved on to the weather predictions. Apparently, more fog was about to come and go, irritating Yu as he pondered on his thoughts about the connection between Yamano and Konishi.

_Wait a minute... _Yu remembered. _Miss Yama__no disappeared for a while before she died, too. _Yu then thought it would be possible for another person with the same TV-entering ability as he did. It was also possible that Yamano could have been placed into the TV if that were the case. He thought about Konishi-senpai, who would also fit the criteria. He had hoped that his premonitions were wrong.

**AH-CHOO!**

Dojima turned in response to Yu's uneventful sneeze. "Are you sick? You're probably still adjusting to the new environment, that's all."

_New environment involving TVs, _Yu thought.

"Nanako, could you get the cold medicine for him?"

Little Nanako complied with her father's orders, and went to get the cold medicine in their house.

"Go to bed after you take it," told Dojima to Yu.

Yu nodded, still having very bad thoughts about the disappearances...

_Omens, please be wrong..._

* * *

**Hello, it's SupahDrivah1234 again. I just want to let you know that I have no clear scheduling for the release of each chapter, and I really can't think of one. However, I really enjoy writing each chapter, so you should expect a new one coming out fairly soon. I actually wrote the majority of this chapter while under a fever, so I hope there aren't too many mistakes or hiccups. I think this chapter is a bit weaker than the last one, but again, it's mostly the buildup to the main thing, just like in the original game. Just be patient. Personas will be coming soon...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4: Pursuing My True Self**

by Victorio Osaria 

Friday- April 15, 2011:_ Power of the Inner Self: Persona_

"Hey, Narukami," called Yosuke. "You got any idea what this announcement is about?" Yu, Yosuke, and Chie were among the several second-year students called in to the announcement room to join the first and third-years in hearing an important announcement.

"I..." Yu hesitated. "I... don't want to know..."

"Oh God," Yosuke placed a hand to his head in response to Yu's action. "Not another one of your damn premonitions!" He waved his hand in an attempt to stop Yu from telling any of it. "No no no no no! Ugh... I've had enough stuff to think about as it is..."

"Why?" Yu scowled in concern. "What's wrong?"

"It's..." Yosuke then held a worried expression. "It's nothing... it's not your fault. Sorry I got pissed off at you there- last night, too. I'm just starting to get bad feelings about what's gonna happen, and I was just blaming them on your influence." Yosuke attempted to cheer himself up, smiling. "Heh, I mean... who'd really believe you can predict the future just from having bad omens?"

"Yeah..." Yu gave a nervous laugh. _I wouldn't say predict the future... it's just that when I feel something bad's about to happen, it happens. God, am I that pessimistic? _He shook his head and sighed slowly. _Police sirens near the school, Dojima Oji-san getting a call early this morning, more useless gossiping... please let this be a positive announcement. _

"Chie, what do you think this is about?" Yosuke asked.

"You think _I _would know?"

"You _do _want to be a cop, right? I'd expect you to kind of pay attention to what's happening at the police station."

"Hey, I'm still thinking on what I wanna be. I dunno what's happening at the station _at all."_

"*Sigh* I wonder where Saki-senpai is..." Yosuke took out his cell phone, checking to see if Konishi answered his texts; she didn't.

"Oh, don't worry about Saki-senpai. I'm sure she's perfectly fine... maybe she's still holding onto those movie tickets you gave her under her pillow."

"Hey, that's not funn- under her pillow? Actually, that seems like a nice indication that she's interested in me."

"Ugh... I'm creeped out now." Chie took out her cell phone. "Hmm... Yukiko said she'd be here after lunch..."

"Shh," Yu hushed them, paying attention to the pharaoh-crowned Sofue-sensei who was walking up to the podium mic.

"Everyone, please settle down." The loud chattering had slowly ceased. "The school assembly is about to begin." She pointed her dowsing rod to the large-bearded old man to her left. "First, the Principal has something to say."

The elderly Principal of Yasogami High stepped up to the podium as Sofue-sensei left the stage. He spoke up to the mic with a face of grave depression. "I... regret to say I have a terrible announcement for all of you."

_Oh no, _Yu then cursed himself. He held his face low.

"One of our third-year students, Konishi Saki-san of Class 3... has passed away."

Immediately, Yosuke and Chie were shocked, while Yu was sighing in depression.

"P-Passed away?!" Chie held a look of horror on her face as she glanced at Yosuke, who was slowly breaking up.

The Principal continued. "Konishi-san was found deceased early this morning. The reasons behind her passing are currently under investigation by the police."

_Oh, that's why... _Yu thought back to earlier this morning, when Dojima had left early.

"If they ask you for your cooperation, I urge you as students of this school to provide only the facts."

Everyone in the room suddenly became a lot louder.

"All right, please quiet down. I've been informed by the faculty that there is no evidence of bullying involved in the incident. So mind what you say, not only to the police, but to anyone who asks..."

"Found dead?!" Chie said in shock. "Who could do such a thi-" She turned to Yosuke, who disappeared.

* * *

_No way she's dead, no way... _Yosuke was running through the halls before the assembly had ended, calling Saki-senpai's number every second he could. _Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up... please God pick up..._ He stopped running and leaned onto a locker set, hoping that no one would pay attention to him once everyone came back from the assembly.

"Hi, this is Konishi Saki. Sorry I can't come to the phone right now, because I'm too busy. If you want to call the Konishi Liquor Store, you've got the wrong numb-" Yosuke quickly hung up and knelt down in sorrow.

_Why, oh why...? _Yosuke could not hold back tears, and so he held his sleeve up to his eyes, the burning sensation not as painful as the shattering of his heart. _What did Saki do to deserve this?! What the hell did she do?! _He punched the locker door, attempting to distract himself. It didn't work, as he expected. He dragged himself over to the column marking the entrance to the practice building. Taking a look at his phone one more time, he selected Saki-senpai's phone ID and deleted it.

The assembly had ended, and students were dismissed to their classes. As they were walking, several of them exchanged opinions on Saki Konishi's death.

"Her body was found hung up somewhere like that Yamano lady," stated one student. "This time it was a telephone pole!"

"It's gotta be a serial murder case," responded another.

"Someone said that the cause of death was because of some unknown poison."

"'Unknown?' C'mon, this isn't some sci-fi drama."

"Did you guys see that Konishi girl on Mayonaka last night?"

"You really believe that Midnight Channel crap?"

"Yosuke!" Chie was calling from the crowd. She was running up to Yosuke with Yu. "Why'd you leave us there?"

"I don't know what you're going through right now," started Yu. "But it wasn't entirely wise for you to just run off like that. You're lucky Morooka didn't catch you leaving."

"...Guys," Yosuke turned around and picked his head up slightly. "Did you see the Midnight Channel last night?"

Chie planted a hand to her face. "Oh, not you too!"

"Listen for a sec, Satonaka!" Yosuke ordered. "Look, something kept bothering me... so I watched it again, and I saw..." Yosuke hesitated, trying to hold steady. "I think that the girl on the screen... was Saki-senpai."

"Wait, what?" Chie's jaw dropped.

"Gods, no," Yu held the bridge of his nose in response to his omen being right again.

"There's no mistaking it." Yosuke took the time to recollect his memory of what he saw, of which he tried to forget having seen it at all. "Senpai looked like... she was writhing in pain..." Yosuke slowly pieced together in his mind the horrible image: Saki-senpai was slowly floating in the air, in a place void of anything but fog, so Yosuke couldn't see what was holding her up, nor what was hurting her. It seemed as if something inside of her was tearing her apart from the inside, showing her extreme pain and agony. Eventually, after the constant screaming, she stopped suddenly, and her pupils were fixed. Saki's body went limp in the air, then the fog slowly covered her image. "And then... she disappeared from the screen."

"Oh... oh my God..." Chie covered her mouth at a loss for words. She tried to skip Yosuke's horrible description. "She... disappeared?"

"And then Konishi-senpai's body was found in a similar state to Yamano-san's," followed Yu. "Yamano was also said to have disappeared for a short while, just like Konishi."

"That's right," affirmed Yosuke. "You guys ever hear anyone who was overly excited, saying 'Yamano's my soulmate' or something like that?"

"I remember," Yu answered him. "So you believe that Yamano was also shown on Mayonaka Terebi before she died?"

"Maybe... just maybe..." Yosuke held his chin, then lifted his head up to nod. "Yes, I think that's the case."

"What's that supposed to mean, though?" Chie questioned at first, but then made a stunning realization. "Hold on... are you saying that-"

"People who appear on the Midnight Channel die," Yu concluded.

"Yeah, well..." Yosuke shrugged. "I still can't say for sure, but... I can't dismiss it as a coincidence."

"Teddie said to leave before the fog over there lifts... he said it was dangerous."

"Yeah, what that bear thing said..." Yosuke then remembered something else Teddie had communicated to them. "He also said that 'someone's been throwing people in there.'"

"The bloodied room with the posters and the scarf-noose," Yu recalled. "It has to have something to do with Miss Yamano's death."

"Don't you see the connection, there? Couldn't that world in the TV have something to do with Saki-senpai's and the announcer lady's deaths?"

Yu closed his eyes, pondering on what Yosuke had said. "You could be very right."

"So I'm not the only one thinking this, huh?"

"You're saying that if there _is_ a connection, then that means that both Konishi and Yamano had went inside the TV world."

"That's right. Yamano's appearance would explain the posters in the room, so if we look around, we might be able to find a place that has to do with Saki-senpai, too."

"Wait a minute Yosuke," Chie halted him. "You don't mean-"

"You're thinking of going inside the TV again," Yu finished Chie's sentence.

Yosuke confirmed, nodding to Yu. "I want to find out about Saki-senpai's death for myself."

"D-Don't do this," Chie attempted to discourage Yosuke. "You should just let the police handle this and-"

Yu interrupted. "Okay, _that _I _can't _agree with. How could the police handle something like this?"

Yosuke berated Chie's comment. "You think we can rely on the police?! They haven't made any progress on the announcer's case!"

Yu turned to Chie. "I have to agree with Yosuke regarding the police. If we told them about the world inside the TV, there's really no way for them to believe us."

"Look, if I'm completely off-base like this, that's fine..." Yosuke took a breath. "I just need to know why Senpai had to die like this..."

"But Yosuke-" Chie was about to start, but then she gave up and kept quiet.

"After what I've seen and put together, there's no way I can ignore it now."

"You do realize that I'm the only one who could actually help you with this, right?" pointed Yu.

"Yeah, I do. Sorry."

Yu sighed, then made a smile. "All right. I'll help. Riding that vortex is pretty fun for me, anyway."

"You're agreeing to this?" questioned Chie.

"Don't you want to find out more about that world? About what Teddie is?"

"I couldn't care less about that bear!"

"Eh, I'm still going."

"Grr..." Chie pouted. _I gotta stop him from doing this, _she thought.

Yosuke finally held up a smile. "Great! I'll see you guys at Junes!" He quickly left, waving goodbye. Once he left the school gates, he just realized something... _Wait a minute, I don't have an escape plan! Goddamn it!_

* * *

Yu and Chie entered the Junes electronics section after school, meeting Yosuke, who was in front of the big TV, holding a golf club and some rope.

"Hey, guys!" Yosuke greeted happily. "You actually came!"

"We came to stop you, baka!" Chie angrily informed him.

"She did, I didn't," Yu corrected.

"Regardless, you _really _shouldn't do this. It's way too dangerous."

Yosuke assured her. "I know, but we were able to come back once, right?"

Yu cocked an eyebrow. "You really think we'll see Teddie again if we just go through this same TV?"

"Yeah, maybe."

Chie scolded. "'Maybe' isn't GOOD ENOUGH!"

"Look, I can't just act like everyone else and pretend this has nothing to do with me."

"That's true, but..." Chie tried to search for the right words.

Yosuke turned to Yu. "What about you, Narukami? Could you just walk away?"

"Not anymore," Yu answered him. "I kept walking away from my troubles for a long time... I'm not leaving this alone."

"That's the spirit!"

Yu then gestured to the girl on her right. "But what's Chie gonna do? There's no telling what'll happen over there. She might get hurt."

"H-Hey!" Chie yelled at Narukami. "I can handle myself, fine! It's just that I don't wanna go in there anymore."

Yosuke nodded. "Well, Narukami's right. It'll just be him and me in that world there." He then handed Chie a rope, of which one end was already tied around Yosuke's waist. "Don't worry, I'm not going in without a plan. Chie, just hold the rope for me."

"Wait, what?" she held the rope given to her.

"Narukami and I will go in there, with this rope tied around me. I want you to hold onto this and wait here."

"Wait, so this is a lifeline?!"

Yu shook his head. "Yosuke, how long did it take you to come up with this plan?"

"Uh... well..." Yosuke scratched his head.

"The rope's probably not long enough for you to travel far enough to find something, Chie is only _one _person, so she is _not _going to be able to pull _you _out of the TV, let alone _both _of us, and how do you know if the portal's not gonna close on the rope and cut it apart?"

"Yeah, okay. It's not the most watertight plan ever, but it's the best I got with the resources available to me."

"A rope and a golf club out of _all _the different items you could get in middle of the _biggest _shopping outlet in this whole _town."_

"Again, _not _the most watertight plan ever. But I believe the simpler, the better... or at least the simpler, the easier to understand... or the simpler, the more complicated for me- _just take the damn golf club."_

Yu rolled his eyes and took the golf club from Yosuke's right hand. "What's this for, then?"

"I thought it might be better than going in empty-handed."

"You mean this is my weapon?"

"Yes."

"And you have none for yourself?"

"Yeah."

"And I'm supposed to be your guardian angel bashing whatever hellspawn that comes out of the ground in that world with a cheap and crappy golf club?"

"Hey! It's not crappy! It's a Junes-brand original!"

"Like I said: 'crappy.'"

"Are you coming with me, or not?!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'." Yu proceeded towards the TV, waiting for Yosuke while he was lightly singing in English: "*There's a portal to Hell in there...*"

"Now, Chie," Yosuke pointed an ordering finger. "Whatever you do, don't let go of that rope!" He proceeded with Yu to climb into the television.

"Wait!" Chie yelled for them. "Chotto matte! I said wait!"

It was a little too late for Chie to tell them to wait.

* * *

"WAAAAHHHHHH!" Yosuke was screaming as he and Yu jumped through the black-and-white vortex inside the TV once again.

"You're seriously screaming again?" Yu rolled his eyes. "You should be used to this by now."

"THIS IS ONLY THE THIRD TIME!"

"Third time's a charm, right?"

"OH, SCREW YOU!"

"Would you quit yelling? I can hardly hear myself think."

"YOU CAN STOP AND THINK WHEN WE LAND AND BREAK OUR ASSES ON THE GROUND!"

"I am _not _conforming to primal screami-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ugh," Yu grunted in the loudness of Yosuke's scream, covering his ears. _I wonder how Chie's doing, right now..._

* * *

_Grr, it's been too long already! _Chie annoyingly thought, taking a look at the time in her cell phone. _C'mon, hurry up! I'm starving!_ She decided to pull onto the rope, trying to signify them to hurry up.

*tug* *tug* ***POP***

The rope had been pulled out of the screen, one end cut off. Chie knelt down in defeat.

"...See? Yosuke you idiot... I knew this wasn't going to work..." She tossed the rope aside and knelt there, hoping for her friends to return... and then she would kick Yosuke's ass again later.

* * *

**THUD**

"Urgh!"

"OW!"

Both Yosuke and Yu had made another hard landing on the familiar, fog-ridden studio floor. As they both slowly picked themselves up, they observed their surroundings to confirm that they were in fact in the same place as before.

"Yes, this appears to be the same place as before," observed Yu.

"Ouch," Yosuke remarked, rubbing his buttocks from the pain. "Yeah. So this means that they _are _connected from place-to-place!"

As they confirmed their theories, a familiar-looking bear crossed their paths.

"Oh look, it's Teddie," Yu pointed to the bear.

"Great, it's that stupid bear again," remarked Yosuke.

"Y-You guys?!" exclaimed Teddie. "Why'd you come back?!" Each step squeaked as he walked up to the two boys, and examined them carefully. His large, cartoony eyes widened as he made an apparent realization, and then he pointed an accusing finger (if you could call those mitts fingers). "I get it now! You're the ones behind this!"

Yosuke and Yu backed away in great offense. "What the hell did you just say?!" Yosuke had yelled.

"You're really quick to jump to conclusions, aren't you Teddie?" asked Yu.

Teddie quickly stood up, and turned away from the two boys. "Lately, I can tell someone's been throwing people in here. It's making this world more and more messed up..." He turned back around. "This is the second time you guys came here, and I don't think anyone forced you in. That means you're the most suspicious!" He pointed another accusing finger, then growled. "You guys must be the ones throwing people in here!"

"Teddie, you really shouldn't label us like that," Yu told.

"And what do you mean, 'throwing people in here?'" interrogated Yosuke. "If someone was thrown in here and they couldn't get out, they might die! Who in the world would do such a-" He paused, a light bulb turning on in his head. "Wait a sec..." Yosuke turned to Yu. "All this talk about someone throwing people in here..."

Yu nodded in agreement. "The people he's talking about must be Konishi-senpai and Yamano-san."

"So did that 'someone' throw those two in here?"

Yu then remembered the dream, or vision, when he first came into Inaba... Yamano was pushed into some kind of strange abyss. Closing his eyes, Yu could vaguely remember what Yamano was pushed into: a television set. "Yes, that must be the case."

"I think so, too," Yosuke nodded. "Let's assume that this bear's telling the truth; Could it be that someone's throwing people in here, intending to kill them? If that's the case..."

Teddie angrily stomped on the floor, wanting this to be over as soon as possible. "What're you guys talking about?! Why'd you come here anyways?! It's a one-way door! You can't get out once you're in!" He gestured his hands in the air. "Remember? How I had to let you guys out?"

Yosuke shouted back. "Yeah, whatever! We don't need your help this time! You see this? This time we have a lifeli-" Yosuke held up the rope, one end was cut off. "Whaaat?!"

Yu facepalmed. _My Gods, I freaking knew this idea was absolutely stupid. _

Yosuke panicked, then scowled at Teddie. "H-Hey! You better let us out once we're done investigating here!"

"Grr... I'm the one who wants to investigate! I've lived here a long time, but it's never been this noisy until now!" Teddie put his foot down again. "Do you have proof?! Prove to me that you're not throwing people in here!"

"Proof? What the hell?!"

Yu decided to end this stupidity and answer Teddie's question immediately. "Look, Teddie. If we _really _were the ones behind this, we would be able to throw people in here _while also _having a means to get out of this world. We wouldn't be able to throw in more than one person without being able to leave. Think about it: why would we ask you to make an exit for us if we _already _had a means of exiting, therefore making us the culprits?"

Teddie scratched his dome-like head. "Uhm... er, well..."

"Smooth move, Narukami," complimented Yosuke.

"Thank you."

Teddie shook his head out of his thinking. "Hey! You're trying to trick me, aren't you?!"

Yosuke intervened. "Look, we didn't do it, and we've got nothing to prove! Listen up, 'cause people have _died _in our world. Every time the fog clears, a dead body shows up with it."

Yu joined with Yosuke in persuading Teddie. "It has to be related to this place somehow, Teddie. If you know something, tell us. Please."

Teddie put a finger to his chin (or wherever the chin would be). "A dead body? Whenever the fog appears?" Teddie turned back to the boys. "I know that if it's foggy on your end, the fog lifts here." He shivered. "It's really dangerous when the fog clears. That's when the Shadows get violent."

"Shadows?" Yosuke turned to Yu, who shrugged.

A light bulb seemed to have popped above Teddie's head. "Aaah... I get it..."

"Huh?" Yosuke turned his head back to Teddie. "If you get it, then explain it to us, dammit!" He then repeated what Teddie had said. "'If it's foggy on our side, it isn't here...?' 'Shadows get violent...?'"

"That's why I said to hurry back! It's dangerous when that happens!" He then waved his hand to his right, making a negative gesture. "No more questions! I know you guys did it, so you better stop right now!"

"I've told you, and I've told you again!"

"And again," followed Yu.

"We. Are. Not. The ones. Doing. It." Yosuke slammed his hands to his head in frustration. "I've about had it with you... Why the hell won't you listen to what we're saying?!"

Teddie then held a pitiable disposition. "I-I'm just saying," he whimpered. "That you might me the culprits... I'm just making sure..."

"Huh?" Yosuke was frustrated once again. "Ugh, this bear's driving me nuts!"

Yu changed the subject. "Teddie, can you tell us what this place is, and why it looks like a run-down studio?" He pointed to a nearby camera. "Is something being filmed here?"

"H-Hey," Yosuke called out. "Don't tell me... is that weird show being filmed here?"

"'Weird show?'" Teddie repeated. "'Filmed?' But what does that mean?"

"I'm asking if-" Yosuke was cut off by Yu.

"I think a teddy bear hermit who's been living here his whole life wouldn't really know anything about modern technology, let alone a TV show."

"But he knows words!"

"That doesn't really matter. He probably just knows some communicative skills, but that's about it."

"This world's always been like this," informed Teddie. "No one's ever done that 'filming' thing before."

"'Always been like this?'" questioningly repeated Yosuke.

"Yup! Only me and the Shadows. I told you that before."

Yu lowered his head to the large target covered with silhouettes of corpses. "Yosuke, I've just noticed something..."

"What is it?"

"You see those two silhouettes on the target that are colored black among all of the white ones?"

"What about-?" Yosuke then took a closer look at the two silhouettes near the rim of the target. They were filled in, amongst all of the other corpse silhouettes. Both of the black silhouettes were female-shaped. "H-Hey... that one. That one on the right." He pointed to the one closest to him, then stepped closer to it. "This one would probably be as tall as Saki-senpai."

"How do you know that?"

"T-Trust me, I know."

"I'm surprised you didn't see the Yasogami symbol on it."

Yosuke then turned back to the silhouette in response to see the Yasogami High insignia below the neck. "O-oh yeah, that too..."

"What's so special about these silhouettes anyway?!" Teddie butted in. "So what if two of them are filled in?"

Yosuke immediately fired up. "I've _really _had it with you! You know what?! You're the most suspicious thing here! And what's with that stupid costume?! I say it's time to show your face!" He quickly pounced onto Teddie, trying to remove the large dome that was zippered onto the body.

"Yosuke!" Yu called out. "Quit it!"

"No way, Narukami! I'll finally find out who the real culprit is once he shows his-*zip*-**POP**-face?"

"Oh... well... I've finally seen what it feels like to be a mascot... literally."

The bear-faced dome had popped right off of the red jumpsuit, revealing who- or rather, _what_- was inside: absolutely nothing. Complete, dark, utter emptiness.

_Yeah, _Yu nodded to himself. _It feels totally empty to be a mascot for anything. I feel bad for whoever's dressed up as The Blue Badger right now..._

"GAAAAHHHH!" Yosuke screamed. "What the HELL are you?!"

Teddie's decapitated body stumbled as it felt for its head. Once it did, it flipped it back onto the bottom zipper's teeth, and zipped it back on. Teddie took a breath of relief, then whimpered. "Me? The culprit? I wouldn't do such a thing..." He then held his stubby arms to his eyes, about to cry. "I just live here! *sob* I just want to live here peacefully..."

Yu crossed his arms and scowled at Yosuke. "Oh, look at what you did: you made the little bear cry."

"B-but," Yosuke stuttered.

Yu stepped towards Teddie and patted him on the head. "There, there, Teddie."

Teddie purred, then quickly perked up. "Okay, so I'll believe you guys aren't the culprits. But I want you to find the real guy who did all this. You have to stop him." He made a dramatic pause. "Promise me... or else."

"Or else what?" scoffed Yosuke.

"I won't let you guys outta here."

"That's a good bargain," commented Yu.

Yosuke rebelled. "You little- I'm gonna freaking- GAHHH!"

Teddie backed away and whimpered. "I just want all of this to be over!" He started crying again.

"Crap," Yosuke cursed. "Hey Narukami, can you do anything to make him stop crying?"

Yu recalled the words of Igor: "_It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you."_

He thought about those words carefully. _Yeah, this could really be that mystery he's talking about. _Yu stared into space, collecting his thoughts. _"Contract?" What did he mean by that, though? Find the culprit, and he'll answer my questions? _Yu shook his head back into gear. In any case, since he and Yosuke couldn't leave the TV World on their own, there seems to be no other option than to find the culprit who did this. If there's a culprit to catch at all, that is.

"Y-You're the only ones I can look to in a crisis like this," Teddie whimpered. "Can you promise me to catch the one responsible for all of this?"

"We promise," Yu gave his word.

"Yay! Thank you, Kuma!"

"Heh, now what did I say about calling yourself 'Kuma?'"

"Oh right, sorry."

"Great," Yosuke remarked. "Practically holding a gun to our heads."

Yu turned back to Yosuke. "We _did _come here to figure things out, right? We're still completely in the dark about this."

"You're right." Yosuke held up his fists in a boxing stance. "'Look for the culprit,' eh? Bring it on! You got my word too, bear!"

"By the way, we forgot to introduce ourselves earlier," remembered Yu, holding out a hand. "Boku wa Narukami Yu. My friend here's Hanamura Yosuke."

"Bear-y pleased to meet you!" Teddie complied with the handshake, with Yu having felt his strangely comforting soft fur. "I'm Teddie, by the way! Although I used to call myself Kuma!"

"Yes, we established that earlier." Yu made a smile in an attempt to hide his slight annoyance.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too, bear," greeted Yosuke, nonchalant. "But exactly, how are we going to find the culprit in the first place?"

"I dunno," shrugged Teddie. "Oh, but I do know where the last person came in."

"'The last person?!' You mean Saki-senpai?!"

"I mean the person who came in and disappeared last time; I dunno the name. But I'll take you there. You might find some clues." Teddie appeared to remember something. "Oh, but I almost forgot! You two should put these on." Teddie pulled out two pairs of glasses, almost out of nowhere, and handed each one to both Yu and Yosuke.

"What are these glasses for?" Yosuke asked.

Yu instinctively put them on, backing away in the realization of what they actually did. "Hey... the fog's gone!"

"Whoa, sugoi!" Yosuke was amazed. "The difference is like night and day; with these on, it's like the fog doesn't exist!"

"They'll help you walk through the fog," informed Teddie. "I've been here a long time, so you can rely on me!" He then pointed a finger at both of them. "Oh, but I can only show you where the place is. You guys have to defend yourselves."

"W-What?!" Yosuke resisted. "What the hell happened to relying on you?! There better not be any monsters! You understand! We brought weapons-"

"Weapo_n."_ Yu interrupted.

"-but they're more for show!"

"Really? I hadn't noticed. I thought I could _really _knock some heads with a damn _golf club."_

"Would you shut up about the golf club?!" He turned back to Teddie. "We just got here! If it's so dangerous, why don't you do something instead of relying on us?!"

"No way!" Teddie asserted. "I've got no muscles! Oh! But I'll give you guys moral support from a safe distance! How's that sound?"

_Can he really not fight?_ questioned Yu as he took a closer look at Teddie. He walked up to the bear, and just lightly touched him; Teddie fell completely over.

"WAHH! NOO! STOP IT!"

"Is this thing for real?" scoffed Yosuke. Yu just rolled his eyes at Teddie.

"Well, this is the only backup we have. Might as well take what we can get."

Teddie, back still on the ground, requested something. "Mind if I ask you guys something? Who's this Saki-senpai person? Someone you know?"

"T-That doesn't matter right now..." Yosuke turned away in embarrassment.

Yu confirmed the situation. "At least now we know that Konishi-senpai might have been thrown in here. We might get more information."

"Yeah, I agree. Let's go, Narukami-kun."

"WAAAIIIIT!" Teddie was still lying on the floor, like a turtle lying on its shell. "Help me!"

* * *

"What is this place?" asked Yosuke as he, Yu, and Teddie were proceeding through a paved road, between to lines of buildings and shops, red and black rings pulsating in the sky. "It looks just like the shopping district... what's going on here?!"

"Some weird places have appeared here recently," told Teddie. "Things are getting so tangled... I dunno what to do."

"'Weird places appearing?'" Yu repeated. "Because of the people thrown in here?"

"Yeah, probably."

"By the way," Yosuke turned around to face Teddie. "Why are you standing so far away from us? You better not be planning to high-tail it if something comes up."

"Of course not!" affirmed Teddie, who was turning red. "I mean... uh... I can't stand too close, you know. I might get in your way..."

Yosuke gave a moan of annoyance, then took some observations of the area around them. "They really went all out on this..." He complimented on how well-replicated this copy of the Inaba Shopping District was.

"But out of all the places in town," Yu started. "Why replicate this one?"

"How should I know?" Teddie returned. "This is reality for the one who's here."

Yosuke placed a hand of frustration on his face. "As usual, nothing you ever say makes sense."

"Actually, I think it makes sense in a way," contradicted Yu. "This could be the victim's reality."

"Okay, now _you're _not making sense. Don't infect me with Teddybearitis." Yosuke turned back to examining the area. "But if this really is the shopping district, we're not far from Saki-senpai's..." He started running off to wherever Konishi Liquors was.

"Yosuke!" Yu called out. "Don't run off on your own!"

"WAAAHH!" Teddie screamed. "DON'T A-BEAR-NDON ME!"

* * *

Yu and Teddie finally caught up with Yosuke, meeting him at an old liquor store. _So this is where Konishi-senpai works, _Yu confirmed. The entrance to the liquor store was covered by a vortex of red and black, not unlike the pattern of the sky, and not unlike the one where Yu and Yosuke had first entered into with Chie.

"I knew it!" Yosuke exclaimed. "This is the liquor store that Saki-senpai's parents run! But does this mean that...?"

"She disappeared here," Yu finished for him.

"But what could've happened?"

"I don't kn-" Yu suddenly felt a dangerous presence about to emerge from the entrance of the liquor store. _What was that?!_

"WAAAHHH!" Teddie's eyes widened in great fear. "T-They're here!"

"What?" Yosuke was puzzled.

"SHADOWS!" Teddie was waving his arms back and forth, panicking. "They're going to attack!"

"That feeling... Shadows?" Yu turned back to the strange vortex; something was coming out of it.

"W-WHAT THE HELL?!" Yosuke screamed at the sight of what was coming out: a blue, frowning mask with a mass of black jelly sticking from behind it. More of the same creatures followed. Each one had its black goo stand up and form humanoid shapes, creating an imposing and predatory appearance for each.

"AAAAAHHHH!" Teddie screamed again. "HERE THEY COME! RUN AWAY!" Teddie had attempted to escape the vicinity, but tripped and fell on his back again, unable to get up. "AAAH! HELP ME!"

The Shadows' blue mask-faces rose up into the air, shapeshifting; the large mass of black slime climbed itself back up into the mask and created a large sphere of darkness. The mask planted onto the sphere turned around to show the sphere undergoing metamorphosis: it changed its colors to a pattern of red and black stripes. A large slit was cut open from the inside by what was apparently a large, disgusting tongue. The slits peeled back to form large, red, blood-covered lips, and the lips opened up to reveal large crowns of green teeth. It was apparent that the Shadows were not friendly, and were also feeling very violent.

_W-What the hell are those things?_ Yu backed away in great shock. A sharp feeling of pain passed through his head as he heard a familiar voice...

_I am thou. __Thou art I..._

Yu held his head, trying to calm the extreme pain. _Who the hell is talking?! Show yourself!_

_The time has cometh._

_Open thy eyes, and call forth what is within..._

Yu felt the sharp pain leave his head, and he opened his eyes immediately. He could see that the Shadows were still about to attack. _Wait... is there something in my hand? _Yu looked into the palm of his right hand; the tarot card that he received when he entered Inaba was planted there. _I... I don't ever remember pulling this out of my pocket. Is it... glowi-? _The tarot card started pulsating from the other side. He flipped the black-and-white face of the card over to reveal a blank slate of emptiness. A flash of light had blinded him, and it had sent him somewhere beyond the plane of dream and reality...

* * *

"Where am I?"

Yu rubbed his eyes after seeing the blinding light emitting from the tarot card. It was still in his hand, but one side was still blank. He looked away from the card and tried to confirm where he was: it was not the Velvet Room, nor were Igor and Margaret there to welcome him. Instead, those who appeared before him in this enormous blue void of space and stars were the titans, heroes, and demons of myth, history, and religion. He backed away at the sight of so many powerful beings that he could name: The Norse God Loki, Spirit of Goetia Ose, Demoness Yomotsu-Shikome, Shikigami Shiki-Ouji, Marquis of Hell Decarabia, Piggyback Demon Obariyon, and the Foolish Magician Black Frost. All of these powerful beings stood before the shocked Yu Narukami, and all of them bowed in apparent loyalty.

"Uh... right." Yu bowed in response, still thinking it awkward that such powerful beings would bow down to him. "So... can any of you... tell me where I am?"

Loki stood up from his bow. "We are currently in a void connected to your subconscious, Narukami-sama."

"'Narukami-sama?'" Yu repeated. "Subconscious?"

The leopard king Ose also stood up from his bow. "We are in a place devoid of time and the laws of the physical world, currently waiting for you."

"Waiting for 'me?' But I'm already here."

Shiki-Ouji picked its head up. "I apologize, Narukami-sama, but please be quiet. He is descending."

"Who is descending?" It was then all of the powerful beings who were standing up quickly bowed again. Yu felt a powerful presence coming from above. He looked to the darkness above and was amazed at what he saw: a tall, imposing, cloaked figure, wielding a long bladed weapon, was slowly descending to the space below, where the other beings and Yu Narukami were waiting.

The being finally touched the ground that was covered in small blue flames. It bowed in accordance with the other mythological beings, showing loyalty to Yu. The being picked its armored head up, revealing its menacing yellow eyes, and spoke in a low, menacing tone.

"Thou art I... and I am thou..."

"You..." Yu remembered the voice. "It was you who was speaking. You were the one pulling me into the TV."

"Correct," the figure answered. "I am thou. Thou art the one who shalt open the door to the truth."

"May I ask who you may be?"

"I am thou."

"Okay... I'll be more specific. What mythological figure do you represent?"

"I represent the the father of all of the gods and mortals of Japan. I am thine creator, and I am thine self."

"You are the god Izanagi... yet you say that you are also me?"

"Correct."

"May you please elaborate, Izanagi-sama?"

"I am thine mask to face thine hardships in thine mortal life. I am the power that comes from thine inner self. Thou art the one who hosts my power."

"You... are a facet of my personality?"

"Correct."

"But yet you are also a god."

"Incorrect."

"Why?"

"I am ashamed to say that I am not the true god of which thee speaks. I am a mask."

"A... mask?" Yu was still confused. He glanced at the other figures of myth that were also bowing before him. "What about those guys?"

"They too, art masks that thou shalt wear, for thou art blessed with the Fool Arcana."

"The Fool..." Yu recalled the picture of the Fool Arcana on his tarot card. He held it up to the air, examining it. The blank image had shifted to the fool Arcana, then it disappeared, being replaced with the image of Izanagi.

"You are all... beings of this Fool Arcana?"

"Correct," all of them stated.

"And so... all of you come from me?"

"Correct."

Izanagi then stood up. "Now is the time to take action in thine life. Thou shalt soon understand the true power that comes from within thine self." He took small steps towards Yu, who backed away in apprehension. "Open thine eyes, and understand the true power from within." He placed a large palm on Yu's forehead, releasing some kind of strange chi that flowed through him.

"I... I understand now..." Yu kept his eyes open as Izanagi kept his hand placed upon him. "The power... from within..." Yu felt power surge throughout his whole body, and had his senses increased.

Izanagi and the other beings of the Fool Arcana faded away just before Izanagi said this: "I am thine Persona."

"Persona..." Yu repeated, as he slowly felt himself lose consciousness in this strange void as he was returning to another...

* * *

Yu opened his eyes immediately. What felt like minutes to him was actually barely even a split second when he returned to the TV World. Teddie was still rolling around, and Yosuke was still on his ass, screaming like a banshee. _Oh wait, that's right,_ Yu remembered. _The Shadows._

The tongue-wielding Shadows were still closing in on them, ready to attack. Just as one was about to attack Yu, the latter held up a glowing tarot card. The attacking Shadow quickly backed away in fright.

"H-Huh?!" Teddie finally picked himself up. "The Shadows... are afraid?"

"W-Where'd you get that?!" Yosuke exclaimed, staring at the strange card that was floating in Yu's hand. Yu seemed despondent. "N-Narukami..?"

Yu ignored Teddie and Yosuke's questions. He had kept his eyes focused on both the card and the Shadows. Looking at the blank side of the card, the image of the god Izanagi was painted in. Yu, finally understanding his true power, focused his attention on the oncoming Shadows, and smiled in ecstasy as the power of the card surged through him.

"Per...so...na..." Yu chanted the seven-letter word, and crushed the card in his hands, shattering it completely. Doing so, the shattered pieces of the card flew into the ground and formed blue flames. The flames had spread into a circle.

"AAAHHH! FIRE!" Yosuke was screaming in an attempt to back away from the flames.

Teddie was screaming as well. "AAAHHH! DON'T BEAR-N MY BEAR-UTIFUL FUR!"

The flames spread even more, causing the Shadows to back away in fear of burning themselves. It was then that Yu's own shadow had risen up and separated itself from Yu. The shadow then floated in the air, shifting its shape. Its arms and legs became longer, a cloak had formed around it, and a long blade protruded from the right hand. Yu's shadow then took color, showing its form as a tall, imposing figure with blades for legs, metal claws on its hands, a bladed weapon on its right, and an armored skull, holding soul-piercing yellow eyes. It held a battle stance behind Yu, and awaited orders.

"Izanagi! Attack!"

Izanagi had complied with the order, and proceeded to draw his weapon on two Shadows, slicing them in half. Three more Shadows floated their greasy tongues towards Yu, who they thought was defenseless. They were wrong; Yu picked up the golf club on the ground and held it ready. Feeling the new power surge right through him, Yu held the club up beside him and charged towards the three Shadows, making a downwards strike on one of them. His strength and speed increased, Yu's downward strike had heavily damaged the target Shadow, and with increased agility, Yu was able to dodge the other two Shadows' licking attacks. He jumped back, pointed the golf club at the three Shadows, and chanted.

"MAZIO!"

Just then, Izanagi turned from the Shadows he was fighting to the ones Yu was pointing towards. Izanagi lifted his hand in the air, creating a spark in his palm. The red-and-black patterned sky then formed dark, thundering clouds. Lightning struck. **BOOM. **All three of the Shadows in front of Yu were obliterated by the large bolts, disintegrating into clouds of black dust. There were still four Shadows left.

"Izanagi! Synchronize!"

Izanagi complied, and his movements matched Yu's. As Yu lifted the club in a fighting stance, so did the floating Izanagi in front of him. While it looked as if Yu made strikes in the air, Izanagi followed his movements and matched the strikes with his monstrous Naginata-sword, cleaving through the four Shadows ahead with precision. Soon, the Shadows were no more, and Yu relieved himself of his fighting stance, lowering the golf club.

"The battle is over," stated Izanagi and his booming voice. "Thou hast done well." He slowly faded away, and the tarot card returned to Yu's palm. Yosuke and Teddie were absolutely speechless.

"Hoh-lee SHIT," Yosuke was completely blown away.

Teddie was still somewhat trembling, but he was also amazed by how easily Yu had taken down the Shadows. "T-That was amazing!"

Yu was breathing hard after the fight, still getting used to the power. He calmed himself, then stood straight. "So.. this is my power... Persona." He turned back to the amazed Yosuke and Teddie, and simply smiled.

_So what's next?_

* * *

**SupahDrivah1234 here. I just want to say, thanks for following me as I make this fiction. I'd also like to thank Kisdota- The Freak Gamer for giving me full permission to use his ideas in the future. I'd also like to thank RionAgrias and his P4 Novelization for inspiring me to do this. I think I'll take a little break from writing right now, seeing as how Christmas is coming up and I've written a long chapter. Don't worry; expect me to write again soon. Right after I get my presents, that is... Merry Christmas! Think of this chapter as an early Christmas gift.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4: Pursuing My True Self**

by Victorio Osaria 

Friday- April 15, 2011:_ The Magician's Revelation_

_My other self,_ Yu confirmed, as the once-solid Izanagi turned transparent and stood before him. _Izanagi is me... and I am him..._ He paused, taking another look at the ghostly figure of Izanagi. _So you can't fight when you're like that, huh?_

The transparent Izanagi nodded, apparently having read his mind.

_Of course you would nod,_ Yu turned away and smiled. _You're in my head, anyway._

"W-What was that?!" Yosuke ran towards Yu, amazed at what he had just seen.

"'Was?'" Yu repeated.

"Yeah, that 'Persona' thing... that's what you called it, right?"

_What did he mean, "was?"_ Yu took another look at Izanagi, still transparent.

"Hey, dude... what are you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing," Yu waved a hand in assurance. _So he can't see you when you're like this, either..._

"I mean- what... how the _hell_ did you do that?! Where did that card come from?! How did the flames not burn you?! How the hell did your shadow turn into that big monster thing that killed those other Shadow things?!"

"Calm down, Yosuke."

Yosuke calmed down after he realized he was bombarding a tired Narukami with questions. "Right... gomen ne. Sorry... do you... think I can do it too?"

"Well... I don't know..." Yu held a finger to his chin. _Maybe not now... but maybe later on?__  
_

Teddie's stubby feet squeaked towards the two boys. "Hush, Yosuke! You're troubling Sensei and his student!"

"Sensei?" Yu repeated.

"Student?" Yosuke questioned as well.

Teddie turned his dome-like head to Yu. "Narukami-sensei! You're absolutely amazing! I am one bear-y impressed bear!" The clown-suited teddy bear raised a hand in encouragement. "I can't believe you were hiding such amazing power! No wonder the Shadows were scared of you and your mind-numbingly powerful student!" Teddie proceeded to mock-box some invisible Shadows, punching in the air.

"What student?" Yosuke asked. "You mean that Persona thing? Where is it?"

"Silly Yosuke! It's right next to Sensei!" Teddie pointed a finger at Izanagi, unseen by Yosuke.

_Why can Teddie notice you, but not Yosuke?_ questioned Yu. Izanagi answered him.

"The bear seems to have enhanced senses beyond that of a human; he seems able to notice me very well."

"Oh, my!" Teddie became flustered. "I'm being complimented by Sensei's most powerful student! Heehee!"

"Dude, seriously," Yosuke scoffed at Teddie. "I can't see a damn thing."

_I see..._ Yu nodded at Izanagi's response. "I appreciate the compliments, Teddie, but-" Yu was interrupted in his show of modesty.

"*Gasp* Are you the one who's able to bring people into this world?!"

"Y-Yes, that's right."

"I knew it!" Teddie jumped up in the air. "You really are something, Sensei!"

Yosuke pushed Teddie away in offense. "Dude, you call him Sensei and then don't show _me_ any respect?!"

"Sorry..." Teddie looked down to the pavement in shame. Yosuke then felt somewhat guilty. That, and he didn't want any noisy crying from the bear.

"Look- uh, your 'moral support' thing wasn't so bad," Yosuke lied, knowing that Teddie was just lying around in fear (Yosuke wasn't going to admit that he did the same thing, though). "I'll give you some credit for that."

"Huh? Really?!" Teddie then blushed. "Heehee..."

Suddenly, strange voices had started speaking around the three. Yu, Yosuke, and Teddie backed up, holding up some sort of defense.

"I wish Junes would go under," said one voice.

"It's all because of that store," said another.

"H-Huh?" Yosuke frantically turned his head left and right. "Who the hell's saying that?" The voices continued.

"Oh, I heard that Konishi-san's daughter is working there."

"Oh my, how could she? With her family's business suffering like it is...?"

"I heard their sales have gone downhill because of Junes."

"S-Stop it..." Yosuke covered his ears, wanting the voices to hush up.

"That poor father... to have his own daughter working for the enemy."

"What a troublesome child."

"I... said... SHUT UP!"

The voices suddenly ceased in response. Yosuke backed in surprise that his shouting had worked.

"Teddie," Yu called for the bear next to him. "You said that this place is reality for those that are here, right?"

"That's what I said, Sensei!"

Yosuke followed Narukami's question. "So... does that mean this was Saki-senpai's reality when she wandered in here?"

"I only know about what's over here," answered the bear.

Yu held the golf club and turned around to the liquor store's strange, vortex-like entrance. He turned to the partially-invisible Izanagi, who nodded. "Let's get back to the investigation. We need to enter the liquor store now."

"Yeah... all right."

"Hai, Sensei!"

* * *

The three boys and the spectre had entered the liquor store to find it being very run-down. Stacks of supplies and liquor were cluttered in the corners, and stains covered the walls and floors. Some large stacks had actually towered over the boys.

"This place..." Yosuke observed. "I don't think it would be like this...the atmosphere just feels... wrong."

"You've never actually been inside the store, though, right?" Yu asked.

"No... but this feeling-"

The strange voices that had spoken outside of the store appeared once again.

"There they are again..." Yu stated.

"Damn it!" Yosuke covered his ears once again.

A middle-aged male voice was heard, yelling profusely and angrily. "Saki! How many times do I have to tell you?!"

"Konishi's father?" Yu assumed.

"Yeah," Yosuke confirmed. "Why is he yelling?"

The voice of Saki Konishi's father continued shouting in a scolding manner. "You know what the neighbors say about you, right?! Aren't you ashamed of yourself?! You're the eldest daughter of a family who's owned this store for generations! Is it the money? Or did you meet some guy there? Just tell me why you have to work THERE of _all places!"_

"I..." Yosuke started breaking apart. "I can't believe this..." He held a hand up to his palm at this revelation. "She seemed like she had fun at work. She never said anything like this to me..."

"Yosuke..." Yu felt sentimental for the orange-haired boy in front of him. "I... really don't know what to sa-"

Yosuke then started throwing a fist in the air, in great fury. "YOU'RE TELLING ME _THIS_ WAS HOW SENPAI REALLY SAW THINGS?!"

Yu shook his head in defeat, though still wanting to calm his friend's nerve. _"Friend?"_ he scoffed to himself. It was then that Izanagi spoke behind him.

"That is not a word you use very often."

_I know I_ _don't_, Yu responded to "himself." _It's hard to believe... right Izanagi?_ He then paused his inner voice, noticing something strange about Izanagi's way of speaking. _How come you used "you" instead of "thou?"_

"I am you," Izanagi responded, still unnoticed by both Yosuke and Teddie. "I may adopt the speech patterns that you may often use."

"I suppose that's understandable..." Yu realized that he had said that aloud.

"What are you and your student talking about, Sensei?" Teddie overheard the conversation.

"It's nothing, Teddie," Yu answered the bear. _Huh. I have to practice talking to myself a bit...or thinking to myself._ He glanced at the end of the room, noticing something rather intriguing on the table near the cash register.

"WHY DON'T YOU PEOPLE JUST SHUT UP ABOUT SAKI-SENPAI?!"

"Yosuke!" Yu called, with Yosuke finally calming down somewhat. "Take a look at this." He gestured for Yosuke to follow him to the stand next to the register. Quickly pacing there, Yu held up a photograph among a pile of which Yosuke quickly grabbed for himself.

"These photos..." Yosuke held one in his right hand and another set in the other. Not a lot of them looked too informational, but were definitely of sentimental value, as photographic memories are. One was a family photo, another was one with Saki-senpai on the beach, another was- "Hey... this is the photo we took the other day with the other part-timers at Junes."

The obscure image showed a group of young Junes employees huddled up together. Konishi-senpai was standing next to Yosuke. "It's cut up almost to pieces," Yu pointed out.

"But... why?" Yosuke dropped the other photos to the floor and tried to keep the Junes photo from falling apart. As Yosuke tried to hold back a tear, a familiar voice was heard. "I-Is that... Saki-senpai?"

"I never had the chance to say it..."

"S-Saki?! Where are you?! I'm here!" Yosuke echoed with his hands, trying to call to the girl whom the voice belonged to.

"Yosuke," Yu placed an arm on his shoulder. "This is just an echo."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Yosuke shoved his arm away. "Saki! Is there anything you need?!"

"I always wanted to tell Hana-chan..."

"Yes senpai? What do you want to tell me?"

"...that he was a real _pain in the ass."_ The voice of the deceased Saki Konishi suddenly sounded uncharacteristically hostile.

"W-What?!" Yosuke held his jaw open in horror.

"I was just nice to him because he was the store manager's son, is all..."

"No no NO! This isn't the Saki-senpai I know!"

"But he takes it completely the wrong way and gets all enthusiastic... What a dip."

"'A dip...?'"

"Who cares about Junes, anyway? Because of that store, our business is ruined, my parents hate me, the neighbors talk behind my back... I wish everything would just _disappear."_

"This... is a lie..." Yosuke quickly covered his ears. "Shut up! This is a goddamn lie! Senpai's not like that!"

"Yosuke!" Yu forcefully turned Yosuke around and held him still, shaking him. "Get a hold of yourself!"

"LET GO OF ME!" Yosuke gave a hard push to Narukami, who backed away.

"Look Yosuke, I think-" Yu suddenly felt a hostile force behind him. It spoke in a familiar voice.

"It's *sniff* so sad... I feel so sorry for myself... Boo hoo..." Yu and Yosuke turned around to see...

"Y-Yosuke?" Yu furrowed his eyebrows at the sight of another Yosuke Hanamura, standing in the middle of the room, smiling at both of them. The figure that appeared to be Yosuke had unsettling yellow eyes and an aura of darkness emitting from around its body.

"Actually, I'm the one who thinks everyone's a pain in the ass. Haha!"

Teddie squeaked next to the two boys, being as dumbstruck as they were. "Huh?! Two Yosukes?!"

Yosuke ran up to his apparent doppelganger. "Who are you?! What the hell are you talking about?! I... never think that..!" Yosuke hesitated at that last statement.

The Yosuke-like figure laughed. "How long are you going to keep deluding yourself?" It proceeded to make an obscene gesture; the equivalent of an American middle finger. "Screw the shopping district, and Junes too! You're sick of everything, especially living out in the sticks!"

Yosuke, horrified that those words held his own voice, spoke back quickly. "What are you saying?! That's not true, I-"

"You put on a good show of being carefree and happy-go-lucky 'cause you're so terrified of being alone," Yosuke's copy interrupted. "The more the merrier, right? You've gotta be surrounded by people to block out the pain of isolation." The copy laughed again. "And what's this about checking out this world for Saki-senpai's sake? HAH! I know the _real_ reason you came snooping..." The copy made a mocking smirk.

"S-Stop it... Yamero..."

"Why so panicked?" the copy smirked. "I thought I was just spouting a load of bullshit! Or maybe..." The copy stared at Yosuke, leading him on. "Maybe... I _do_ know everything you're thinking! Why's that, though..?" The copy then lifted a finger to point at Yosuke. "Because I _AM_ you!"

"W-What?!" Yosuke backed away.

"Easy, Yosuke," Yu tried to calm Yosuke down. He didn't exactly know _how,_ but the gut feeling he had made him _know_ that things wouldn't end well if Yosuke disagreed with his..._ Shadow?_ Yu felt the dark emissions from the copy of Yosuke before... they were the same as the Shadows that he and Izanagi had vanquished outside of the liquor store, only much more powerful. He grasped the golf club tightly, taking another look at Izanagi, who appeared battle-ready.

The now-apparent _Shadow Yosuke_ mocked the original once again. "You just came because you thought it sounded like a good time! What else is there to do out in this shithole?" It rased its hands in front of it, as if revealing a twisted spectacle. "A world inside the TV-now _that's_ exciting! You didn't have a single other reason for coming here, did you?!"

"That's not true!" Yosuke hunched over and shook his head violently, eyes widened in shock. "Stop it... STOP IT!"

"Yosuke! Calm down!"

The Shadow backlashed against Yosuke. "You're just trying to act like a big shot... If it all went well, hey, maybe you could be a hero! And that Senpai you were so sweet on... she was the perfect excuse!"

Yosuke went berserk and charged at the Shadow. "THAT'S NOT #$%ING TRUE!" He threw a powerful right hook, but missed completely as he fell over on his behind, the Shadow standing before him. _W-What?!_ Yosuke was puzzled. _How the hell did he-_

"-dodge your punch?"

Yosuke held a face that has seen unimaginable horror once he heard the Shadow finish his own thought. "W-What are you?! WHO ARE YOU?!"

The Shadow chuckled. "I already told ya..." It grasped Yosuke's neck and held him up in the air with one hand. "I'm you. Your Shadow." Its grip tightened, gagging Yosuke. "There's nothing I don't know about you!"

"...you *gag* n..t...m..e..."

"Sorry, I can't hear you. What was that?" The Shadow threw Yosuke back onto the ground, with Yosuke catching his breath.

"Screw... you!" Yosuke immediately retorted once his breath returned to him. "You son of a bitch... you aren't ME!"

The Shadow's face went straight after he had said that. It then slowly started laughing again, growing in volume the longer it went on. "That's right! Say it again!"

Yosuke picked himself up nervously. "You aren't me... You're nothing like me!"

"Hmph..." the Shadow gave a smug little smile. "Yeah, that's right..."

Yu and Teddie were still standing behind Yosuke, with Yu being worried about what's to happen next and Teddie shuddering in fear that his fur will be torn in the coming crossfire.

"Yosuke," Yu started. "I think you should stand back..."

The Shadow continued on. "You're right... I'm not you... not anymore. I'm _me _now!"

Yosuke backed away in fear and remorse of what he may have said. His horror at this realization shifted to the horror of what happened next.

"Yosuke, Teddie, get back!" Yu jumped ahead, golf club held steady. As the Shadow Yosuke was laughing, its figure started to flash a blinding light, strands of darkness flowing around its circumference and slowly forming a tornado.

"What?! N-n-n-nani?!" Yosuke stepped backward, followed by Teddie screaming and running behind the cash register. Yosuke suddenly lost the energy and lost consciousness quickly.

As Yu held his arm close to his face, covering his eyes from the flash of light, the tornado of darkness covered the light and blew out a gust of wind.

"Kuh!" Yu was taken aback by the strong force of the wind, but held his ground. As the mixture of light and darkness faded away, it revealed a new horror: the combination of a strange black-colored superhero-like figure with yellow gloves and a red cape flopping on top of a cartoonish frog-like being crawling on its webbed glove-like hands and giving a triangular golden smile.

Yu took a glance at both the passed-out Yosuke and Teddie, both relatively unscathed. He then took another look at the faded Izanagi, holding his naginata ready. Yu quickly took out the tarot card from his pocket and let its blue aura float in his hand.

"PERSONA!"

Yu crushed and shattered the tarot card and let its blue flames circle around him. The faded Izanagi transformed into a ball of light and returned to Yu's shadow, causing it to separate from his body and shift into Izanagi's powerful solid form. The flames dissipated and Yu held the golf club steady.

"I am a Shadow..." the grotesque shape of Yosuke's Shadow voiced. "The true self..." The Shadow's beastly form then roared. "I'll crush everything that bores me... STARTING WITH YOU!" Just as the large two-bodied beast lifted its body up for a stomping attack, Yu made a chant that Izanagi followed with.

"Rakukaja!"

Izanagi spun his weapon around in a dance-like fashion and pointed it at Yu's back. A beaming light emitted from the blade's tip and had formed a spherical shield around both himself and Yu. The Shadow's large, powerful webbed hands would clash against the powerful shield and push it away from the two attackers. However, in the Shadow doing so, Yu and Izanagi both felt some strain as the shock from the attack phased through them.

"It's about to attack again!" Teddie warned from behind the register.

Heeding those words, Yu focused his attention from the pain to the Shadow's upcoming attack, apparently charging up for it. Using his increased speed, Yu charged towards the Shadow Yosuke and bashed the Shadow multiple times with the golf club. Despite this action appearing to have done heavy damage, the Shadow was not stopped in its attempt to attack. It waved its webbed hand at Yu, who dodged at the last minute. The superhero-like body on top whipped its fists around in an attempt to hit Izanagi, who dodged as Yu did.

"Izanagi! Synchronize!"

Izanagi nodded and had synchronized his movements with his host, Yu Narukami. It would be then that Yu struck the air multiple times to see Izanagi's blade cleave right through the Shadow being. Despite the Shadow limping from the damage, Yu was struck dumb by the fact that it had healed its wounds.

The Shadow's triangular golden smile became wider. "Heh, is that all you got?!" It then proceeded to hop into the air by several feet.

"SENSEI!" Teddie warned. "WATCH OUT!"

Yu attempted to heed those words and get out of the way, ordering Izanagi to hover back. Unfortunately, the frog-like body of the Shadow had landed, the shock from the landing causing a large gust of wind to blow through Yu and Izanagi. The force of the wind was strong and focused enough to disorient Yu and actually cause cuts to appear on his face and hands. As the Shadow was laughing hysterically, Yu suddenly felt uncharacteristically weak and hunched over in great stress.

"Why... can't I move..?" Yu attempted to hold himself up with the golf club.

Teddie panicked once he saw the form of Yu's Persona hunching over just like his Sensei was. "AAAHH! SENSEI! STAY AWAY FROM THE WIND!"

_I'll keep that in mind,_ Yu said in his head, with Izanagi apparently listening. He felt his muscles pick up in strength and so he was able to pick himself up as soon as it did. "Izanagi! Dodge the wind!"

Izanagi slowly picked himself up as Yu did, then acknowledged his order. Izanagi prepared his weapon for the next order.

Yu pointed his golf club towards the Shadow, who was charging up for another powerful attack. He had wanted to do this earlier, but wondered if the lightning would accidentally cause damage to the room and hurt Yosuke and Teddie. Yu dismissed that thought, knowing that the Shadow would likely cause more damage if he didn't use this spell.

"ZIODYNE!"

Izanagi held out a palm, and a loud thundering noise was heard outside of the liquor store.

"W-What the hell is this?!" the Shadow looked up, in apparent fear. If one were to go outside and look at the sky, one might see unnaturally forming clouds circling in an unnatural sky, with the clouds forming a ball of lightning in the center that would strike upon the Earth.

**BOOM**

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Shadow screamed in immense pain and became too weak to continue attacking. "W-What the hell was that?!"

Teddie's eyes widened in realization. "Sensei! Keep hitting it with that same move! It's weak to lightning!"

Yu held a thumbs-up to Teddie in gratitude for the advice, but had a hard time gathering the energy in his soul to make another attack like that. He was still tired from the previous "Wind of Oblivion" as he had called it, and that powerful lightning attack took away a large chunk in his "fighting spirit" as he called it. _Why do I give these things such cheesy names...?_

The Shadow slowly picked itself up. "Grr... you're becoming a real pain in the ass... I'll crush you with everything I've got!" The frog body of the Shadow had jumped into the air once again.

Knowing that he was unable to make another lightning attack at this moment, nor did he have the energy to dodge it completely, Yu held up his guard, gesturing for Izanagi to do the same.

"Hold steady, Izanagi. We'll get through this."

"I know we shall, Narukami-sama," Izanagi acknowledged with faith that Yu had made the right choice.

"DIE!" The Shadow's frog-like body landed once again, creating the same gust of wind, only this time it was... weaker. Narukami and his Persona were still standing, barely fazed. "W-What?" The Shadow backed away, realizing how much that lightning had taken away from it. "Damn it... what are you?!"

Yu's strong defense against the weakened attack gave him enough time to gather the energy inside him, and so he charged, yelling a battle cry.

"RAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Yu Narukami's speed and agility suddenly returned to him, with Izanagi following behind him. He lifted the golf club in the air bashed the Shadow in the face multiple times, with Izanagi following this action with multiple cleaving slices on the Shadow. The Shadow's wounds were still visible, showing the loss of its healing factor.

"W-Why? Why can't I heal?" The Shadow was whimpering in pain and fear of its opponent's power. "Get back...please... STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

Yu ignored its plea and proceeded to attack with the club again. "RAAAAAHHHH!" With another blow to the Shadow's head, the golf club broke in half, and Izanagi's blade had cut right through the face, separating it into halves.

"AAAAHHHH!" The Shadow screamed in pain, crawling and limping in a fruitless effort to attack Narukami. "Damn you... BASTARD!" The Shadow then felt itself losing even more power; its beastly form was covered in darkness, and the darkness blew away to reveal Yosuke's appearance once again. In the end, the Shadow had given up to Narukami's power and knelt in defeat.

Yu threw the broken golf club aside and returned to Teddie and Yosuke, the latter having finally woken up from this ordeal.

"I...I.." Yosuke attempted to explain something, but failed as he held his head under stress.

"Yosuke!" Yu ran to his friend's side. "You alright?"

"Seeing your Shadow pro-bear-bly did a number on you!" Teddie informed Yosuke.

"D-Don't worry, I'm fine," assured Yosuke, letting his hand loosen its grip on his head. "What exactly happened, anyway?" He then lifted his head in realization, as if he remembered something. "That... thing that looks like me... he was fighting you, Narukami-and you won... did that really happen?"

"Yeah.. it did." Yu gave a nod of confirmation to Yosuke, then turned to see the Shadow standing up again, although frowning and despondent. Yosuke still held anger in his heart.

"You... you're not me..."

"Yosuke," Yu grabbed Yosuke's shoulder with a frown. "That thing came from you."

"You have to admit it..." Teddie told Yosuke. "Or else it'll go bear-serk again."

Yosuke certainly heard those words, but was still hesitant in actually heeding them.

Yu felt strong sympathy towards Yosuke, remembering what the Shadow said. Even though he knew that the Shadow's words somewhat exaggerated Yosuke's true emotions, Yu also knew that what it had said had basis in truth. Yu thought that in some terms, he was the complete opposite of Yosuke. He was _not_ "terrified of beng alone," to put in the Shadow's mocking words, and he lost the desire to make true friends when every "friend" he had made only cared about how he looked and acted on the outside. Yu learned how to live alone, but occasionally felt pangs of regret that he did... maybe he wasn't completely different from Yosuke after all. Yu supposed he _did_ like the company, but wanted the company to actually care for who he really was...but who he _was,_ he wasn't really sure anymore once he came into Inaba. He made a friend out of Yosuke... and he _desired_ to make more. That wasn't really like Narukami at all... not Yu. Also like Yosuke, Yu also thought of this mystery as a great thrill, and was admittedly the reason he developed a desire to stay in Yasoinaba once Igor told him what was at stake.

"Yosuke..." Yu started. "That Shadow is you, but you're still yourself as far as I know. I think the Shadow's really the dark side of you that you try to keep inside, hoping that no one would know what you feel... But now we know. There's no need to hide anything anymore."

"Myself..." Yosuke listened to Narukami's words. He attempted to turn around, but still couldn't bear to see the horror that came from him. "Dammit... it hurts to face yourself."

"You're not alone in this, just so you know."

"Right..." Yosuke finally turned around to face his Shadow. Himself. Both of them had forlorn expressions as Yosuke attempted to speak. "L-Look... I knew it wasn't lying... but I was so ashamed that I didn't want to admit it..." He picked his head up with a determined look. "You're me, and I'm you. When you get down to it, all of this is me..."

The Shadow Yosuke nodded in agreement. The darkness around it dissipated and its eyes stopped glowing in that horrifying yellow. It smiled, but not like the insulting smirk that it had given Yosuke last time. It was warm and agreeable. The Shadow then started shining in a flash of light, blinding Yosuke and the others just as when it had shape-shifted into its beastly form.

"The strength of heart required to face oneself has been made manifest..." the still-solid Izanagi spoke, startling Teddie and surprising Yosuke slightly, but the latter still focused his attention on the Shadow's transformation.

"I-It can talk?!" Yosuke noticed Izanagi speaking and turned around to him. Yu gave a slight chuckle after that, and stared at the blinding flashes of light that shined before Yosuke, who turned back around as the light became brighter. If Izanagi wasn't him, Yu wouldn't understand what he just said. Since Izanagi _was_ him, Yu understood perfectly what was about to happen.

Yosuke just stared in awe at the shining light and the figure that would hover above him as he felt a surge of great power flow right through him. The figure floating above appeared almost superhero-like; it had physical traits that were similar to the Shadow's monstrous form, but it did not emit any hostile emotion. Its tall, thin white body descended slowly as it spoke in a voice that was similar to Yosuke's, but was much deeper.

"I... am Jiraiya. The legendary master of Ninjutsu. I am your Persona."

"My... Persona?" Yosuke was pleasantly surprised to hear this; he would have the same power as Narukami's, and he would prove himself useful to the world with this newfound ability.

The tall, slender figure that was Jiraiya seemingly shrunk to a more human size; as he did, his clothing and appearance changed to match that of a human's: his red cape and long white suit was still there, but the suit became more of a ninja's shinobi shozoko; a ninja's cloak. The red cape also seemingly matched the fabric of the cloak; it was also covering the Jiraiya's face. The more humanoid figure of Jiraiya lowered his veil to reveal a face that resembled an older version of Yosuke, the latter of which was even more taken aback. Yu was also surprised by the fact that Yosuke's Persona would be able to take a more human form... why couldn't Izanagi? That questioning made Izanagi himself grunt a little.

"You're... me?"

"I am you, and you are me. Is that not what you had said?"

"So..." Yosuke then felt something click in his head as he suddenly understood what Jiraiya truly was. "You're... me. Another side of me. Something to help me go through my struggles in this journey..."

Jiraiya's familiar-looking face gave a warm smile and he stood up, holding a tarot card that was similar to Narukami's; the Arcana was the Magician. The humanoid Jiraiya placed the card in Yosuke's palm, the latter staring in awe at the card.

"It will be an honor to work with you, Hanamura Yosuke-dasai." Jiraiya stood up from his bow and vanished completely as the tarot card in Yosuke's hand painted a picture of Jiraiya's entrance form: cape, shuriken hands and all.

"This... is my Persona," Yosuke said once again, grateful to whatever God in the sky that had bestowed the power upon him. He then collapsed slightly as Yu and Teddie ran to his aid.

"Yosuke, are you alright?" Yu held Yosuke steady.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Yosuke struggled to stand up. He looked up to Izanagi, whom he could now see. "Huh. I guess Teddie was right about your 'student.'"

Yu gave a chuckle. He allowed Izanagi to return to the tarot card, and so Izanagi vanished.

"When we heard Senpai's voice..." Yosuke started. "I wonder if that was something Senpai had been keeping deep down inside..." He then gave a sad laugh. "'Pain in the ass,' huh? What a way to find out..." He stood up from Yu's arms, attempting to regain composure. "...This is so embarrassing..."

"Yosuke," Yu began. "I don't think Konishi-senpai would actually mean that."

"You heard what she said a while ago," Yosuke returned to him. "She's always hated me."

"Konishi Saki-senpai was killed by her own Shadow and she did not face herself like you did, so what was said really could have been her Shadow's echoes. Her Shadow was just one side of her that exemplified her negative emotions. To put it in a nutshell, she didn't really hate you. Not really. She just found you a bit irritating sometimes, but who doesn't?"

"Yeah, that's really helping."

"I'm not done yet." Yu held a hand out to stop him. "Her Shadow was made up of her own dark thoughts, just like yours was. You don't _really_ feel what your Shadow said you felt, do you?"

"N-No..."

"Of course not. It was your negative emotions going all over the place. So was Konishi-senpai's, except she didn't accept them did she? _That's_ what killed her."

"I thought it was the fog lifting on this side."

"That wouldn't have happened if she accepted her emotions now, would it?"

"N-No... I guess not."

"Then we'd have time to find out what actually happens to people and save her, right?"

"So... wait, are you saying it was Saki's own fault that she died?"

"No. I'm saying that she could have survived if she accepted her own emotions, which she couldn't have done if she was alone, so it was impossible for her to survive anyway."

"You really are pretty bleak."

"And..." Yu continued, despite the small insult. "...It's still also possible for Saki to have enjoyed your company at least somewhat."

"How?"

"Think about it: Why would Saki Konishi-senpai only be extremely friendly to you simply because you're the manager's son?"

"Because she thinks I have the ability to get her fired if she didn't? Or she thought she might have some sort of advantage?"

"What advantage would it be to have other people know that you, or Konishi-senpai, are being friendly to the son of your own father's competitor?"

"Uh... alright, you got me there."

"And no offense, but you _really_ aren't the one to get much respect from people at all-"

"Okay, I know! The other employees treat me like dirt sometimes too!"

"-I mean," Yu continued from his previous statement. "Did you notice what your Persona, Jiraiya, called you?"

"Uh... 'Yosuke-das-' SONOFABITCH HE CALLED ME 'LAME!'" Yosuke took out the tarot card and yelled for Jiraiya to come out. Yu didn't bother to tell Yosuke he was doing it wrong.

"Eh-eh-eh-eh! Getting back to the explanation of things," Yu calmed Yosuke down. "Konishi-senpai could have treated you like dirt or ignored you completely, but she didn't. She had a hard and crappy life, so crappy that she has to work at Junes-"

"Again with the 'crapp-'"

"Will you shut up for a moment?!" Yu gave a sigh to let his frustration out. "Nobody wanted to listen to her problems, not even her parents, but _you_ did."

Yosuke furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that despite her gripes with you, Saki Konishi actually- at least kind of- cared about you. If she didn't, why would her Shadow even really mention you?"

Yosuke's eyes widened in the realization of what Narukami had said. He then gave a smile of both relief and regret. "You know... if you weren't here right now, I wouldn't know what would have happened... and I wouldn't know about Saki's true feelings, Shadow or not... Thanks, Narukami-kun."

Yu gave a thumbs-up, smiling at Yosuke as he did. He then noticed Yosuke's paleness.

"Jeez, Yosuke," remarked Teddie. "You look pretty worn out. This world isn't made for humans; it's not comfortable for you guys here."

"Yeah, you're right," Yosuke agreed. "It's pretty hard to stand up right now..."

_Come to think of it..._ Yu held his head in stress. _I'm pretty damn tired, too._

"I don't hear anymore voices," Teddie reported. "I think we're done with this place."

"Let's go back, then," told Yu. The three finally left the liquor store to return to the strange studio.

* * *

"Hey, Ted," called Yosuke as the three were walking. "You said that this place is reality for those who enter, right?"

"So that shopping district, and the strange room we saw before..." Yu held his chin in deep thought. "Does that mean that those places were formed because of the people that entered?"

"I dunno," Teddie shrugged. "It's never happened before. But that's probably where the Shadows attacked them."

"So this world killed them..."

"The fog lifts in this world, and the Shadows become really violent." Teddie then shivered from horrid memories. "I always get so scared... I have to hide when it happens. I sensed people here twice before, but both of them disappeared when the fog lifted."

Yu straightened things out. "So Yamano-san and Konishi-senpai were both thrown here, and since they couldn't get out of here, they looked around. After a while, their Shadows' reveal themselves while they both refused to accept their Shadows' emotions. The fog cleared, and the Shadows went completely mad, killing both of them."

Yosuke's eyes revealed his pondering thoughts. "So if I were still here when the fog lifted, I would've been in much deeper trouble?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," Teddie confirmed. "You were lucky. Sensei and me were here with you."

"Damn it..." Yosuke cursed. "So you were right, Narukami-kun. Yamano and Saki-senpai were stuck in here alone, unable to escape or defend themselves... No one could save them."

"You know..." Teddie began. "The people that entered here actually didn't get attacked by the Shadows until the fog lifted, so they were pretty much fine until that time came. The Shadows still attacked us, though..."

Yu and Yosuke turned in surprise at this fact. "You're saying we may still have time to save future victims until the fog lifts?" interrogated Yu.

"Yup," Teddie affirmed. "Those Shadows have become more dangerous now, but we could fight them and we might actually save people!"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea, bear!" Yosuke slapped Teddie in the back pretty hard, the latter almost falling over. As the bear came back to his senses, he asked another question.

"If Shadows were born from humans, where was Teddie born from?"

Yu and Yosuke scratched their heads to that question.

"You don't even know where you came from?" Yosuke cocked his head to one side. "How the hell are we supposed to know?"

"I know some things..." Teddie frowned. "Mostly about this world... but I don't know a thing about myself..."

_What a pity,_ Yu thought. "I'm guessing you only started thinking about this now."

"That's right, Sensei..." Teddie's lips quivered.

"Guhh... no wonder we couldn't get a straight answer outta you..." Yosuke shook his head.

Teddie looked back up to the boys. "Will you guys... come back here?"

"Of course we will," Yu gave a warm smile.

"Really?!"

"Yeah, it looks like we don't have a choice in the matter," Yosuke was elbowed by Yu in response to his remark. "I mean... Yeah! We'll even help you find out who you are!"

"*Gasp* Really, Yosuke-kun?!"

"Yes, really," Yu said for Yosuke, the latter groaning.

"Right! I'll let you out then, but there's one more thing!" Teddie held a finger up (it was strange how the finger is actually visible). "I'll be waiting here for you, and you have to make sure to come through the same entrance every day, meeting up here! If you enter somewhere else, you could get stuck in an unfamiliar place, and then you'd be dooooooooooommmmed."

"The same place..." Yu was thinking for a moment, then turned to Yosuke. "So we have to go through that same TV at Junes."

"W-Wait..." Yosuke flailed his arms around. "What if someone tries to buy it?"

"You said it yourself: not a lot of people come through the electronics section. And besides; you're the manager's son. I'm sure you could come up with something to keep that TV in the same place if someone _does_ attempt to buy that overpriced monster."

"H-Hey! We care about our customers, so our prices ARE really low!"

"And items cheaply made, just like that golf club that got broken."

"Again with the golf cl- nobody goes around bashing shadowy monsters in the face with a golf club and expects it to stay straight!"

"That was _your_ idea, not mine."

"You... are a pain in the ass."

"Yeah, I love you too, bro."

"Bro?" Yosuke paused at that last word, then he smiled. "Yeah, sure... no wait... 'Partner' sounds more like it."

"Well then, 'Partner.'" Yu held a hand out, of which Yosuke shook. "Welcome to Le Club de Persona."

"Wha-" Yosuke could not understand a word he had just said, other than "Persona." That wasn't even Japanese. "What was that? Russian? Indian?"

"Not even remotely close."

"Look, I almost flunked English, so I wouldn't even get any _hints_ of what language _that _was."

"It doesn't matter. The point is, you've got a Persona, and we can kick a Shadow in the ass."

"You got that right!"

Teddie then proceeded to bring out the stack of television sets out of nowhere. Yu and Yosuke entered through, with Yu giving some gratitude to Teddie. As they went through the vortex once again, Yu remembered something.

"Yosuke... we forgot about Chie."

"Oh crap... She'd better not kill me."

_With your stupid plan earlier, I'm pretty sure she would..._

* * *

**Well, I finally got this chapter done. Sorry about the wait, considering I'm enjoying winter vacation and all, playing my new Wii U and such. I even got Persona 4 (PS2) and Persona 4 Arena (X360) on the same day (the former of which, I only borrowed from a friend, so I got my own copy factory sealed. Hell yes)! I like the way I'm using human forms for the initial Personas when they're not fighting (besides Izanagi, but that's important later, so wait until you see what I do with it), but if you guys prefer I keep them as their "battle mode" (their actual in-game appearances), let me know. I'll come up with something. Also, regarding Persona 4 Golden: I like the new events and stories they included in it, but I don't want to use them all, especially Marie (having her in the mix will make things complicated). I will also either add to, alter, or completely change events so as to make things less mundane to experienced players. For example: the band event may have a different song, and/or it may actually have an encore. I will add the Adachi social link, though in a different way. As always, reviews are appreciated (not that I'm begging or anything). **_  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4: Pursuing My True Self**

by Victorio Osaria

* * *

**IT'S FINALLY OUT. Sorry I'm a little late. Had to take a break (and other home problems). That, and I have a just got a bad wrist. This'll be a short chapter, and nothing happens very much. Again, while I'm following the flow of the game, there will be noticeable changes to what happens so that experienced players are still interested.**

**Dasai- Japanese for "lame"**

**Urameshii- Japanese ghostly wail, as in "boo."**

**Abayo- Informal way of saying "goodbye."**

* * *

Friday- April 15, 2011:_ Arcana Establishment_

_They're... really not coming back, are they?_ Chie frowned, kneeling down in sorrow while holding the snapped rope by her side. _They've been gone for a long time... No... it can't be._ Chie, coming to a shocking conclusion, started to shed a tear. She spoke aloud. "I... regret that I never got to know Narukami-kun better. It would have been nice to know what he did for fun, you know?" She sniffled. "And... I never got to tell Yosuke that... in the short year that I've known him... that I thought he was kinda cute, in his own idiotic, perverted, accident-prone way. If only I could say to him that... I kinda... sorta... lo-"_  
_

"Kuh!"

"Oof!"

Chie looked up and jumped away at the sight of a familiar silver-headed boy and an impossible-to-forget retarded baka, however redundant that may sound.

"Ouch..." Yosuke rubbed his tailbone as Narukami-kun rubbed his pained neck. Yosuke suddenly remembered. "C-Chie! Look, I know that you're pissed, but-" Yosuke suddenly noticed the great shock and the tear falling from Chie's right eye. "Uh... Ch-"

Chie quickly stood up and threw the remaining pile of rope right at Yosuke's face. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! I HATE YOU!"

"OW!" Yosuke rubbed his red cheek as the rope fell from his face. "Chie, I'm sorry! It's my fault! It was a stupid plan! Please don't kill me!"

"Do you have _ANY_ idea how _LONG_ I sat there in front of the TV!? People stared at me like I was some kind of freak and I didn't have any way of telling the police without looking like I have mental problems and I was hungry and- and- and-" She started bawling. "WAAAAAAAHHHHH! I WAS JUST ABOUT READY TO LEAVE THE STORE IN TEARS! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BOTH DEAD! I'M SO F*CKING PISSED AT YOU!"

"I'm really sorry, Chie."

"And I'm sorry for not stopping Yosuke," butted in Yu.

"Shut up, you're not helping." Yosuke held a palm to his face in stress as he turned back to Chie. "*Sigh* Look, is there _anything_ you want that can get you to forgive me?"

"*Sniff* I... I want..." Chie mumbled something Yosuke couldn't quite understand.

"Sorry, I didn't quite hear that..."

"I want... ten beefsteaks..."

"Huh!?"

"You heard me!" She stomped her foot down. "I want TEN beefsteaks! And _you're_ paying for all of it!"

"B-But... Narukami-kun followed me in there! Doesn't _he_ pay too?"

"It was _your_ stupid plan in the first place!"

_Aww,_ Yu thought. _That just means she cares about you, Yosuke._

"Guh... alright, fine..."

"And I want nikudon on the side! You'd BETTER be at Daigaku at 5'!" She gave a pouty lip and stormed off to the exit, slowly transforming her frown into a smile as she did.

"Ugh... what am I gonna do with that girl?"

"I think it's a question of what she's gonna do to you," answered Yu.

"_My, My,_ _that is one spunky young lady,_" said a mysterious, ghostly voice (which sounded vaguely like Yosuke's).

"W-Who said that!?"

"Hm?" Yu felt a strange vibration in his right pocket. Taking out his now-glowing card, neither the image of Izanagi nor the image of the Fool Arcana was there, but rather the image of the Magician Arcana. "Check your card."

Yosuke reached in and grabbed his own tarot card, examining it closely. The image of Jiraiya shifted from his "monster" form to his "human" form, smiling mischievously.

"What the hel-"

"URAMESHII!"

"AAAAHHH!" Yosuke had fallen over. Jiraiya's human face, looking uncannily like Yosuke's, had speedily risen up from the card that the latter had dropped in the startling. The translucent Jiraiya whisked himself out of the card and stood before the trembling Yosuke.

"Haha! I have never felt a rush as great as instilling fear in others in my entire existence!" The ghostly form of Jiraiya held his hands in the air and spun around, taking in whatever pleasures there were in grabbing the nothingness of the tangible world. "The freedom of the true world! Is this not fantastic, Yosuke-dasai?"

"Grr... DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Yosuke's trembling shifted from one of fear to one of fury. He stood up and attempted to punch Jiraiya in the (Yosuke's) face only to find himself tumble over once again.

"Hmph," Jiraiya lifted his legs in midair and started hovering over the grounded Yosuke. "My host really _does_ deserve the title of 'dasai.' Quite inadequate indeed."

"Oi! You're _my_ Persona, so _you've_ gotta do what _I_ say!"

"Now, whoever said that?"

"_I_ did!"

"Hmm... someone didn't know what he was doing when he gave the authority to _you_."

"How about yo-"

"Er, Yosuke," interrupted Yu. "Are you even paying attention to the people staring at us?"

Yosuke followed Yu's rhetorical question, finally taking glances at the five customers hiding behind electronics shelves just to pay attention. _Dammit! They can't see you, huh...?_

"Of course they can't," scoffed Jiraiya.

"Stop reading my mind and quit trying to make me talk aloud 'cause I'm not good at telepathy!"

"I cannot help it, Yosuke-dasai. I _am_ you, after all."

"Yeah, and I can't wait to punch myself in the face when I get home."

"It's such a shame that I'm not quite as... _tangible_ as I used to be. That finely-shaped maiden on your right does seem-"

"STOP PUTTING THOUGHTS IN MY HEAD!"

"Aren't they already there?"

"Er-I- STOP MAKING THEM WORSE!"

"I'm simply granting your desires, Yosuke-dasai. All you have to do is gather up the courage, walk up to the woman and tap her-"

"ENOUGH!" A loud, booming voice brought both Jiraiya's and Yosuke's attention. It was apparent that Yu had held out his card and let loose the mighty Izanagi, shifting his height to smaller proportions but still towering over the other, intimidated Persona.

"Erm... Perhaps I should apologize Izanagi-sa-"

"Perhaps you should, and perhaps you should be _silent_ and remember nothing of it."

"Hai, Izanagi-sama!" Jiraiya stood straight as he shuddered at the sight of Izanagi's soul-piercing yellow eyes. Noticing Izanagi's current appearance, Jiraiya slowly asked him a question. "Pardon me, but why is it that you hold no human form?"

"That... is none of your business."

"Yes, sir."

Both Personas transformed into small spheres of light and returned to their respective tarot cards, with Yu already holding out his card and Yosuke having taken out his. With the two boys exhaling their stress and shaking their heads, they both placed their cards in their pockets and nodded to each other.

"I'd better sleep well tonight," said Yosuke. "I've been caught up with all this crap lately, and I'm tired. Jiraiya's gotta stay in that card when I get home."

"Yeah. It has been a long day," Yu sunk the card in his pocket. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Abayo, partner."

* * *

_Rain, rain, and more goddamn rain._ Yu was holding an umbrella as he trudged through the raindrop-riddled path in a severe amount of stress from what had happened half an hour ago. It was already around 7:13, and he's still not back home.

"You do understand that this is not over, correct?"

_Yeah, I know. "It's going to get harder from here" is what you're basically saying._ He gave Izanagi, whom was holding his naginata on his back, a knowing glance.

"I am only confirming that you understand, despite the lack of purpose, seeing as how we know each other's thoughts." The god-figure paused for a moment. "It seems more enjoyable, actually communicating with each other this way."

_Maybe._ He continued walking through the flood plain near Samegawa River, the invisible Izanagi by his side, until he saw a rather peculiar sight under the roof of a gazebo: a familiar-looking girl in a pink kimono.

"Ano?" Yukiko noticed that Narukami-kun was just passing by.

"Is that who I think it is?" Yu turned his head to the black hair on top of the small blotch of pink in the distance.

"Why is that maiden in the cherry blossom dress lounging alone? Doesn't she know that there may be sudden attackers?"

_That's not likely to happen in Inaba, Izanagi._ Yu ended up having his legs follow in the direction of his eyes instead of the direction he was supposed to go. It was apparent to him that Yukiko already noticed him walk right by. "Konichi wa, Amagi-san!" He called out to her, still standing a few feet away from the edge of the gazebo.

"Konichi wa, Narukami-kun." Yukiko had a held a very solemn smile. Yu could understand why he himself was stressed, but was curious as to why _she_ was.

"So why are you sitting there alone like that? Shouldn't you be going home soon, with the rain pattering hard and all?"

"Oh. I'm just resting. You don't need to worry about me."

"Naruhodo... I see..." Yu crinkled his brow._  
_

"She does not appear to be very happy all by herself," Izanagi pointed out.

_Nah, she said she was_ fine, Yu assured himself._ Okay... concentrate. I had a rough day, it's raining harder than when I started school, and I should be going home before I get sick and Oji-san before thinks of putting a curfew on me. Just wave a friendly goodbye and-_ "Mind if I sit there?"_ -Goddamn it, brain._

"Oh no, I don't mind at all."

"I... somewhat desired for you to sit with her as well," informed Izanagi. "A mortal woman in a dress such as herself is an unnatural sight in the hard rain."

_Now I have you to blame._ Then Yu gave some careful thought. _I have myself to blame._ He sat next to Yukiko on the bench under the roof of the gazebo while Izanagi himself returned to the card.

"I'm sorry," apologized Yukiko. "Are you surprised to see me in this dress?"

"It _is_ a rather strange sight in the rain. And you don't have to apologize for that. It's my curiosity to blame."

"Hmhm," Yukiko gave a small giggle. "Well you see, my parents sent me out on an errand."

"It must be an important errand, then."

"I... suppose." She looked away in a short, awkward silence, with Yu noticing a slight hint of depression in her eyes as he slightly leaned over.

"Anything wrong?"

"N-Never mind about me!" Yukiko suddenly became flustered. "What about you? Are you getting used to your new town and school?"

"Oh, school's not much of a problem," Yu answered. "On my opinion of the town... I think I arrived at a bad time. I'm quite sure the people around here aren't usually this gossipy... at least, not as much as it may have been before."

"How do you know that?"

"It was fairly quiet when I went through the Shopping District the first time, but things got pretty loud the day after that- uh, first incident happened."

Yukiko's eyes had widened after he had said that, then turned away quickly. "I-I-I see."

"Is there something wrong?"

She gasped and stood up quickly, bowing down as she said this: "N-Nothing's wrong! Please come stay at the Amagi Inn for your resting needs!"

"Uh..." Yu gave a slight chuckle. "Sorry, what?"

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine. I'm sure you're going through a lot of stress at home."

"Ano?" She cocked her head aside, then became slightly pouty. "Um... I'm not stressed! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Heh. Okay, okay." Yu gave a gentle smile, hiding his thoughts. _Good God, she's tired. Did her parents force her to do this work? _

"A-Anyways," Yukiko sat back down. "It must be hard, transferring from one place to another. Especially schools."

"It was at first, but you slowly get used to it the more you travel."

"Really? How much do you travel?"

"I've traveled quite around quite a bit with my parents," Yu stated, leaving out the parts where he was annoyed by his parents abusing their high social status in their business by enjoying whatever random foreign luxury as they could. "I've been to America and India, often kind of dragged along for the ride by my parents in their constant business trips." He half-joked saying that, trying not to make Yukiko worry.

"Interesting," Yukiko noted. "Have you actually gotten used to a rural environment like this?"

"I'm more used to the city. I have been to small towns like this before, but this one probably sticks out among them now."

"I'm sure it would, with all that's happened lately." She gave a small sigh. "I've never been out of Inaba, so I wouldn't know what it's like to transfer to a new school."

"I never made any particularly close friends, so it wasn't too difficult emotionally for me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Ah! That's right. Are you getting along with Chie? I always leave early, so I umm..."

"You want to know how she's doing?"

"Yes, that's right."

"You could say that we're getting along fairly well. I can't say the same for Yosuke."

"*Giggle* That's funny."

"It is."

"But I can't help but worry about him. I received a text from Chie that Konishi-senpai had passed away. Is he okay?"

"Well..." Yu gave a long pause, wondering what Yosuke was doing right now.

* * *

Yosuke slid open the door to the Hanamura residence, dripping wet as he had forgotten his umbrella.

"Yosuke-kun!" yelled Hanamura Tsukasa. "Get out of your drenched clothes and get ready for dinner!"

"Yeah, mom!"

"You forgot your umbrella!"

"I know!"

"Make sure to give your father that new catalog for Junes when he comes back!"

"I know!"

"Is it the end of your shift already?"

"I don't work today, mom!"

"Okay!"

Yosuke went to his room, holding his arms to his chest to keep himself from getting hypothermia. Getting a change of clothes and prepping his soaked uniform to be put in a dryer (yes, the Hanamura residence has a dryer, a luxury in Japan), he had a question that he felt needed to be answered. The card, surprisingly dry and completely undamaged from the rain, was taken out of his uniform pocket; Jiraiya had emerged from within.

"*Brr* Why must it be that you are absent-minded enough to actually _forget_ your rain-shielding device!?"

"Umbrella."

"The point is that I am attempting to give myself warmth in the comfortable tarot card, but fate has it be that our pain must be one and the same! Who thinks of this madness?"

"Jiraiya, I have a serious question to ask you."

"And what, pray tell, may that be?"

"You know what it is."

"I see..." Jiraiya floated towards one of the poster-ridden walls in the room. "In my day, I never had much of a hard time in chasing maidens. Before I became reborn from you, I never had much sympathy for just one woman alone, or several in a room at once-"

"Too much information."

"Nothing is too much for you when it comes to... watching others fooly-coolying around." Jiraiya pointed towards the hidden stash of perverted magazines which, only known to Yosuke and his other self, were taped underneath the coffee table in the center of the room.

"Hey, come on! Knock it off!"

"Be calm, Yosuke-dasai. I only jest."

"This is NOT a question to jest around with! The love of my life is dead!"

"Love of your life?" Jiraiya's face cocked an eyebrow. "You have only known her for a short year of small interaction, and she didn't truly love you."

"Narukami said she did!"

"Narukami-san said that she didn't hate you, contrary to what her supposed Shadow said. Maybe she felt some slight infatuation for you, or she thought you made her feel more safe, but _love?_ *scoff* Spare me your-"

"Like _you_ would know! You kept 'fooly-coolying' around with women, and you didn't really know their true feelings!"

"...You are correct. But then that would make me correct as well."

Yosuke paused after this realization. _It still doesn't matter,_ he thought. He noticed his ticket to the planned movie lying on the side table. He clamped it between his fingers and examined it solemnly.

"Despite these truths, you still wish to avenge her death."

"Yes."

Yosuke squeezed the machine-cut piece of paper hard, then nodded in a hard vow. Jiraiya had also nodded.

"Yosuke-kun? Who are you talking to?"

"NO ONE MOM."

* * *

"...I'm sure he's fine."

"That's good, I guess..." Yukiko then remained silent for a brief period before gasping in realization. "I should get going. I need to make tomorrow's arrangements with the head chef."

"All right. Say, are you good at cooking?"

"Eto.. yes! Yes I am!"

"I'm glad to hear that. Sayonara, Amagi-san."

"Sayonara, Narukami-kun. I'll see you at school."

* * *

"Dad's coming home late," said Nanako, paying attention to the news repot: the death of Saki Konishi. "Another incident."

"Sorry about that Nanako. I'll be here with you." Yu gave an assuring smile.

"I'll be fine."

"Just let me know if you need me."

"The girl is very reliable for her age," said Izanagi, his ghostly legs kneeling onto the floor. "It's strange, how a young mortal child is able to humble a god."

_Now I know the feeling, _Yu answered.

The news report moved on to information about the Amagi Inn, of which Yu only listened to what he didn't know earlier, and what he found out surprised him.

"...After the incident with Yamano Mayumi-san, the manager of the Inn has stepped aside, leaving her daughter Yukiko to fill in her shoes. In other words, she's a manager that's still in high school! Let's get an interview!"

_What?_ Yu's eyes focused on the screen as its pixelated images shifted from the Amagi Inn to the kimono-clad Yukiko.

"Sumimasen, Amagi-san!"

"Ano? ...M-Me?"

"We heard you're the new manager! Is it true you're still in high school?"

"I-I'm only filling in temporar-"

"Wow! You look gorgeous in that kimono! You must have a lot of male visitors!"

"Huh? No- I-"

"That perverted bastard... Stay on the damn subject!" Yu stood up quickly. Izanagi stood up, hands on Yu's shoulders in an attempt to calm him.

"Oh?" Nanako was surprised by her cousin's sudden outburst. "Do you know this girl?"

"Uh..." Yu returned to his senses. "Y-Yes, Nanako... Forgive my language."

"It's fine. Oto-san-Dad- always tells me to never say those words, even if he says them a lot."

"That's good, Nanako-chan. Stay that way, if you can."

"Mm-hm. I need to do the dishes."

"I'll help out."

"Okay."

* * *

"The storm has approached."

"What will appear, Izanagi?"

"I feel you should know."

"I hope it's not her."

"You care for her?"

"She's working herself to near-death _and_ she became the new manager, so I don't want her to end up in a parasitic, mist-ridden, Shadow-infested world just to add to it. Don't jinx it."

"You still feel the same as I."

"..."

The rain crashed down hard upon the Dojima residence rooftop like bullets, with Yu pinned down under his bunker, waiting for the next report to appear on the blank screen. Static and warping sounds emitted from the speakers; a silhouette had appeared, image almost completely out of focus.

_A girl in a kimono..._ Yu held his head in frustration and defeat. "Damn it..."

"It isn't your fault."

"Whatever... I'm going to sleep."

"Good night." Izanagi returned to his card.

* * *

"Welcome to the Velvet Room once again..."

"Hm?" Yu opened his eyes in response to the voice of a familiar long-nosed man.

"Do not be alarmed. You are fast asleep in the real world. I have summoned you within your dreams."

"Just like last time, huh?"

"Quite."

Margaret spoke. "This is a space that only those who have, in one way or another, entered into a contract, may enter. In your daily life, you subconsciously heard the call to awaken, and you chose to follow the destiny of your inner voice: your Persona, Izanagi."

"Yes, I remember quite clearly; my 'glorious awakening.'"

Igor spoke once again. "After those events, you had established a unique bond: a Social Link of some sort."

"And that is...?"

"It is a powerful bond between those whom are close and strengthens the heart. The more you become involved with others, your Social Links with them gradually develop. Right now, you possess the Social Link of the Magician Arcana."

"The Magician..." Yu remembered the image of the Magician tarot on Yosuke's card.

"You also possess the power of the Wild Card, making you unique among those with similar abilities such as yourself."

"What is this wild card?"

"It is like the number zero... empty, yet holding infinite potential within itself."

"I see..." Yu pondered on what the old man had meant. "I have yet to see Izanagi's true potential, correct?"

"Not just Izanagi's."

"Hm?"

Margaret held out a key to Yu. "Hold on to this."

The key was blue and intricately-designed. Although its appearance seemed Western in origin, the aura from within felt not of the tangible world.

Igor gave a smile. "From now on, you are our guest in this Velvet Room. Your destiny will require you to hone your power, and for that, you will inevitably need our help." He held a finger up. "There is but one price for this assistance: You must abide by our contract and assume responsibility for all decisions you may make."

"But what are the exact terms of the contract?" Yu grew slightly impatient, wanting answers.

"I look forward to traveling the road of your destiny together. *Chuckle*"

The room faded before Yu's eyes, and soon enough there was nothing but blackness. There was one thought on Yu's mind before he woke up to the morning sun.

_Wait!_

* * *

**Again, sorry that took so long. I think I'll be uploading more slowly than I usually do. More patience may be required in the next chapter. As an apology gift, my DeviantArt account (VelvetResident123) has my picture of Jiraiya uploaded (links don't work for some reason). ****Hope**** you enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4: Pursuing My True Self**

by Victorio Osaria

* * *

**Sorry I took a while again. I did say new chapters would take longer this time. Mid-terms for me are coming up, so don't expect anything next week. **

**By the way, there's a new character in this chapter. Somewhat new.**

**Konbanwa- good evening**

**Ittekimasu- here I go**

**Iku ga- I'm going**

**I'm pretty sure you all know what "kawaii" means.**

* * *

Saturday, April 16, 2011: _We Are Friends, Aren't We?_

A little Japanese girl with a red headband sat on the steps of Inaba's flood plain. Her arms were wrapped around a small puppy, of which it rested upon her soaked pink dress. The rain constantly smashed onto her head, trickling down her braids. Her tearful eyes were camouflaged by the sky's own tears in response to her thoughts. _Why can't I keep it? Isn't it wrong to leave a child on its own? Why can't this little puppy be with us? He'll take up less room..._

"What's up?"

"Hm?" The black-haired girl had sniffled as she turned to see another girl, not any older than she herself was. The other girl had (probably dyed) light brown hair, with a yellow hair clip holding the right side of her bangs and a short ponytail on the left of her head. She wore an emerald-lime green T-shirt worn over a pale yellow long-sleeved shirt with orange cuffs. She wore an unusual pattern of clothing: a skirt over short pants.

"Aww... kawaii!" She dropped her yellow umbrella and knelt down next to the girl. "Is that guy yours?"

"No... I found him." The black-haired girl turned her head to the small, brown-spotted puppy. "...B-But my parents won't let me keep him..." She sniffled once again, picking up the little dog slightly and locking eyes with it. The dog had adorable black beads in its sockets. "Now he's gonna be all alone again..." The black-haired girl started crying once again.

"Oi!"

"Huh?"

The brown-haired girl clawed the sides of her face apart, creating a face so out of place in this world that it was enough to make the black-haired girl lau-

"Pfft...HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The brown-haired girl was shocked at how susceptible the black-haired girl was to her own funny faces, whatever "susceptible" meant to her at the time. "Boku wa Satonaka Chie," introduced the brown-haired girl. "What's your name?"

The black-haired girl calmed her laughter and stood up from the steps, holding the dog and introducing her own self. "Watashi wa Amagi Yukiko."

"Okay!" Chie held her hand out to Yukiko, who finally perked up. They both shook hands. "We're friends now."

"Friends?" Yukiko pondered that word for a moment. She wondered if she ever really had any friends before, considering she had almost always stayed at the Amagiya Inn. _Does Kanji count as a friend? But... he always seemed so... what's that word...? 'Aloof'? What does that mean again? I might want to study more when I get home..._

Chie patted the little dog on the head, with the latter wagging its tail underneath Yukiko's elbows. "Yeah. Friends. From now on, this little guy is our friend, too!" She gave a large smile and a giggle.

"Friends..." Yukiko let out a tear, not from sadness but from what seemed to be an amazing achievement to her.

From Yukiko's memory, that was around nine to ten years ago.

* * *

"You did see Mayonaka last night, right?" Yosuke asked Narukami as they both sat on their desks during the morning period.

"Yes I did."

"Could you tell who it was? I couldn't."

"Did you see the news last night?"

"What, with Yukiko wearing a kimo- crap, the girl on the screen was wearing a kimono!"

"Exactly."

"Dude, don't jump to conclusions!"

"Mine probably came out more clearly. I could see the red headband very well."

"I-It could probably be somebody else's red headband! O-Or someone else wearing that kimono!"

"Do you _ever_ see anyone wearing a kimono on a _school night?_"_  
_

"...No." Yosuke sighed in defeat. "I just don't know what to tell Chie."

Jiraiya had been hovering right above them, listening to their confirmations and left completely unnoticed by the other students in the room. Izanagi had also been standing in front of the two, apparently keeping guard.

"Satonaka-san is a woman, Yosuke-dasai," said Jiraiya. "Use your male charms to make her understand the situation."

"If you were _actually_ me, you would know how _horrid_ I am with women."

"Well, _I'm _not... at least I did not _use_ _to be_."

Izanagi turned to face Jiraiya. "_You_ are an ancient folk tale. It should not matter, your womanizing skills. You were never truly real to begin with."

"Is that so, Izanagi-sama? I am sorry to say that the same could be said for you as well."

"I will not argue with one of my own." Izanagi's gaze dug itself deep into Jiraiya's Yosuke-like eyes. Jiraiya chose to keep quiet.

"It's pointless to say that neither of you were real," Yu intervened. "Days ago, I wouldn't think that invisible apparitions that become visible when crushing a tarot card had ever existed. Nor an old bald man with a pointy nose."

"What are you talking about?" Yosuke cocked his head, Jiraiya following.

"Nothing at all."

"Anyways..." Yosuke looked to Jiraiya. "I don't care how good you are with women. I just need to find a way to break it to Chie gently that her best friend is missing."

"Too late." Yu pointed to the classroom door, slamming open to admit the green-clad tomboy.

"Guys!"

"C-Chie!?" Yosuke backed away, passing right through Jiraiya and made a pratfall.

"Yosuke, get up! This is important!"

"Oh God... please don't make me answer that-"

"I think the Midnight Channel... was showing Yukiko!"

"Oh... you already knew."

Yu nodded quickly. "We were just discussing about that."

"Wha-!?" Chie cocked an eyebrow. "How did you guys know it was Yukiko?"

"I saw her wearing a pink kimono at the gazebo. I'm assuming the case is the same for you."

"No... I saw her wear it during that interview last ni- You were with Yukiko yesterday!?"

"She was sitting alone in under the gazebo's roof. We talked a bit and that was it."

"Oh...good. For her. And for you. Y-You didn't-"

"Chie..." Yu's expression became deadpan once again, but the words gave a hint of great concern. "Do you think Yukiko was the next one kidnapped?"

"D-Don't say that!" Chie yelled in Narukami's face. "It's just... I texted her so many times and she still hasn't responded."

"The answering machine came when you called her?"

"Y-Yes..."

Yosuke picked himself up as Jiraiya and Izanagi disappeared. "So maybe she _was-_"

"_Don't go there!_" Chie's outburst was enough to catch the attention of nearly half the class, except for Nakamura Aika, completely despondent and isolated in the far back. Chie quickly apologized for being so loud. "She's probably okay. Maybe she's just busy."

"Call her again," said Yu. "Just to make sure."

"Okay, okay, okay, okay okay..." Chie frantically took out her phone, quickly selecting Yukiko's caller ID and clicking the green phone symbol. The volume was very high, and Yu could hear the ringing from ten feet away if he sat from that distance.

"Moshi-moshi?" was heard over the phone.

"Y-Yukiko!?"

"Yes, Chie? I'm at the inn. What's wrong?"

"Yokatta! Thank God! You're there."

"Yes, I'm here. Something wrong?"

"It's nothing, it's nothing, it's _nothing._" That last "nothing" was in sync with Chie glaring at both Yosuke and Yu. "So you're working, huh?"

"Yes."

"It's fine. I'll text ya later." She said her goodbyes and clicked the phone off with a *beep*. "She's just busy with some group reservations at the inn. I can't believe _you guys_ would make an insensitive assumption like that!" She pointed a rude accusing finger at the two boys.

Yosuke sighed in both relief and disappointment, while Yu appeared even more worried. He put a finger to his chin.

"Who was on the Midnight Channel, then?"

"It was probably some person on a commercial, I guess," answered Chie.

"I dunno..." Yosuke was in great doubt. "Let's check Junes again, just to be sure."

* * *

After a long day of class, Yu, Chie, and Yosuke took their steps down to the school entrance. Chie was holding her notebook, jotting down the kanji that wrote out, "hand to Yukiko."

"That's some crappy handwriting." Yosuke then received a side kick to the groin after that remark, falling down the stairs as it happened.

"I took notes for Yukiko," said Chie, nonchalantly. She walked away with "hmph" as Yosuke held his groin in pain. Yu rolled his eyes and kept on walking as Yosuke stayed floored.

"Hm?" He noticed some posters of some sports clubs that are coming to the school soon. Basketball, football (Americans would call it soccer), tennis, and baseball. _I've gotta keep active somehow,_ thought Yu.

"Thinkin' of joinin' a sports club?"

Yu turned to a young man in the school's turquoise sports uniform. He was taller than Yu, but only barely. He had messy, straight black (or indigo?) hair and silver eyes. There was also a bandage on his left cheek, but it looked more for show than to actually treat a small cut. The tall teenager held his hand out, which Yu complied to shaking.

"I'm Daisuke Ichijo, 2nd year captain of the football team and on-and-off captain of all the other teams you see on the posters."

"Hajimemashite. I'm Yu Narukami. A 2nd year as well."

"Nice to know that we're on the same floor. So you thinkin' of joining one of these clubs?"

"When do clubs start?"

"Sports clubs start on the 19th. You can join any one of them, but you can only pick one."

"Only one?"

"Kind of a hard pick, yeah?"

"So why are you captain of the other clubs 'occasionally'?"

"Since I'm proficient in all of the sports, the manager made me the backup captain for all the other sports besides the football team."

"Really?" Yu cocked his head to the right. "Who in their right mind would decide to make one person the captain of all the sports teams?"

"Only occasionally, of course."

"Who's gonna be captain when your team or other teams' captains are away besides the one you're substituting for?"

"I dunno. Ask the bitchy manager."

"Who is it?"

"This girl named Ai Ebihara."

"Does she know anything about time management?"

"She skips school without anyone noticing, so I guess she does somewhat."

"'Without anyone noticing'? Didn't you notice?"

"Yeah... good point. The teachers not noticing, I mean."

"Who appointed her to be the manager?"

"I dunno."

"Narukami-kun!" Chie was waving from the front entrance. "Let's get going."

"Yeah, iku ga... I'm going." Yu waved a hand at Daisuke. "I guess I'll mull it over for a little while. I'll let you know soon."

"Great! Domo!"

Yosuke slowly picked himself up as he followed Narukami out of the door, saying this to Ichijo: "He'll definitely join, so don't worry." He patted him on the back and followed Narukami and Chie out the door.

* * *

Junes, Electronics Department.

"Crap." Yosuke tried to keep watch as Yu and Chie examined the TV. "I forgot to mention that there's a sale today..."

"I'm more worried about being caught on camera," said Yu. "I wonder if Personas can be caught on video..."

"Hm?" Chie raised an eyebrow. "'Pe...ru..so..na...'? What language is that word?"

"It's nothing, Chie," assured Yosuke, giving a silencing glare at Yu as he did. "Just to let you know, Narukami, there actually aren't any cameras in the whole outlet."

"That's poor security." Yu could feel Izanagi shaking his head in his own mind.

"Well, Inaba was a fairly crimeless town until recently. My dad had to stay below the budget as he set things up..."

"In other words, your dad was too cheap to order any security cameras."

"Hey, I-I can report that!"

"And I can also show everyone the magical people in the TV once you do."

"You're blackmailing me!?"

"Calm down, I'm only kidding."

"You're an ass."

Chie impatiently ratcheted her head back and forth, wanting the crowd in the Electronics Department to disperse. "Couldn't you have picked a different day to check things out? Yukiko's _fine._ There's no need to worry."

Yu attempted to dissuade Chie. "If it wasn't Yukiko on the Midnight Channel last night (and I doubt that's the case), we need to make sure that no one actually ended up in the TV world."

"Is there another way to tell that other than trying to consult a stupid Teddie bear-thing?"

"Not that I know as of yet."

"Hey, Narukami!" Yosuke beckoned Yu to come forth. "Crowd's moving away. Now's our chance!"

"Right." Yu quickly moved forward to the large screen television that he and Yosuke had went through twice before.

"Chie," Yosuke called. "Let's make a wall so that people won't see what he's doing."

"A wall?" Chie was slightly doubtful. "Okay... I don't see much of a point, though."

She stood near one side of the TV and making a wide, covering stance without making it look unnatural, with Yosuke doing the same (albeit looking more ridiculous).

"Yosuke, can't you make yourself look less like a damn pervert? It's creeping me out."

"Hey, I can't help it. I don't know if there are people behind me, and I'd rather look stupid than to reveal what Narukami's doing."

"You already look stupid."

"You're stupid."

"Baka ne!"

"What am I supposed to do right now?" Yu gave an annoyed shrug, halting the argument. He looked to Yosuke. "You once again went ahead with little to no plan whatsoever."

"J-Just, like- stick your hand in there and call Teddie."

"Whatever..." Yu proceeded to envelop his arm into the puddle-like television screen, feeling the weight in his arm lower and almost float. _I don't think this is going to work, really. We jump into a deep vortex; how exactly is Teddie going to reach us without going through the vortex and jumping out of the TV scre-_

**CRUNCH**

"OW!" Yu immediately pulled his arm back in a sharp pain.

"Whoa! Dude!"

"Oh God, are you all right?" Chie leaned over to examine Narukami's slightly-throbbing hand. "Oh, jeez! It left teeth marks! Are you gonna be okay!?"

Yu, flatly stated, "...I think I'm dying."

"...No you're not."

"Is that Chie-chan I hear?" The voice of a familiar bear rung from the TV.

"Yes, baka kuma. Why did you bite Narukami?"

"More like _how_ did you bite me." Narukami was examining his hand, not at the damage but in awe of how Teddie was able to bite it. _The Midnight Channel really screws with the laws of physics in terms of dimension..._

"Ooh! Is this a game?"

Yosuke tried not to let his frustration raise his voice and attract wandering customers. "No, this is _not_ a game. Teddie, do you sense anyone in there right now?"

"Who's 'anyone'? I'm all alone. I'm all by my bearsome."

"You mean there's no one in there yet?" asked Yu.

"No, Sensei. It's so bear-ren!"

"'Sensei'?" Chie questioned.

"It's what he calls me now."

"Yeah!" Teddie cheered. "Right after he beat the tar-covered fur out of those Shadows with his Persona'l disciple and his golf club of justice!"

Chie turned to Yu. "What is he talking about?"

"We'll explain eventually." Yu continued questioning further. "Are you _sure_ no one's come in yet?"

"I'm not lying! My nose is as good as ever!"

"All right. We just wanted to make sure. We'll see you later."

"What!? But I thought you were going to come visit..." Teddie gave a pathetic tone.

"Trust me, Teddie. We'll probably be seeing you sooner than you think."

"Really!?"

"Really."

"Arigato, Sensei! *kuma*" The sound of Teddie's voice ceased. Yu, Yosuke, and Chie gathered by the television.

"If no one's there," Yosuke started. "Why did someone appear on the Midnight Channel?"

"I think I might go warn Yukiko anyway," said Chie. "She'll be busy working at the inn for the weekend, so I doubt she'd go anywhere alone, but..."

"Make sure she's aware of what's happening," Yu told her.

"Right. I'm gonna go pick her up at her place. I'll walk with her to school on Monday."

"We should all watch Mayonaka tonight, too. It's raining tonight."

Chie nodded, then left Junes quickly in worry.

"Narukami, what's your cell number?" Yosuke flipped his phone out. "I'll need it when we need to exchange what we see on TV."

"Yeah, sure." Yu flipped his cell phone out as well and exchanged numbers with Yosuke.

"Interesting device," observed Izanagi, fading in from nowhere once again.

_I'm willing to bet that feudal Japan would have thought of this as the magical messenger bird of the gods._

"Most possible..."

"Dude, could you stop letting your Persona out?" an annoyed Yosuke placed his phone back into his pocket. "It's creepy."

"I can't help it," Yu shrugged. "He just pops out of the card whenever he wants for the most part."

"I guess you need more control over your feelings to keep your Persona in place."

"I know _you_ need more control over your emotions."

"Why?"

Yu pointed out to the human form of Jiraiya, who was phasing his ghostly head through an unknowing woman's bosom.

"GODDAMN IT, JIRAIYA!"

Yu chuckled as he left Junes to allow Yosuke to proceed into his mental health being questioned.

"Should we not prevent Hanamura-san from making his own situation from worsening?"

_Nah, I'm sure he'll be fine._

* * *

The rain had poured into Inaba as if the two recent murders made the eyes of God shed tears. If one didn't have a well-laminated umbrella, that person was no better off with or without any umbrella; the rain would trickle through the cloth like corrosive acid. Red and blue lights were the only colors that could be seen at the time; the police were investigating.

Adachi came up to his partner, Dojima, holding a shopping bag filled with cabbages. "It kinda looks like we've found all that we're gonna find here... and we've still don't have enough to point out a suspect."

Dojima sighed. "I want to put this as a homicide, but officially we still don't know if that's the case."

"What else could it be, then? There's no way a body could end up like that by accident!"

"I know..." Dojima stared into space as he put out his cigarette. "Tell that to the board. No matter what I tell them, they still can't officially list it as a murder case." He scratched his head in stress, also wondering how Nanako was doing with Yu. "We couldn't find the cause of death for the fist vic, and now there's a second one in the same state... If this was a homicide, and I'm sure it is, there's no doubt we're dealing with a single perp. But if that's true..." Dojima shook his head in frustration. "What the hell is going on...?"

Adachi put his hand to his chin for a moment. "I kinda thought before that this spun out of that love triangle... but it looks like that's not entirely the case."

"The enka signer, Hiiragi Misuzu, had a solid alibi. She was performing overseas, and her phone records prove it. Also remember: the only reason the scandal went public was because Hiiragi herself broke it to the media. No one would put themselves under suspicion that way if they had murder on their mind."

"You've gotta point there. But what if Hiiragi actually killed Yamano that way because she thought she'd make herself too obvious of a suspect for the police to even think of?"

"No one's that stupid."

"Exactly."

"Shut up, Adachi."

"Yes sir..."

Dojima shook his head. "What we say about Hiiragi also applies to Namatame, her husband. No matter how much we shake him down, nothing links him to the murders. He's been working in the city for the past six months. Although it looked like he was here recently because of the scandal, he was swamped with work back home at the time of the incident, so he wouldn't have any time to even reach Amagiya. Eyewitnesses and some strong evidence proved that he was in his office the night Yamano died, and we can't find any evidence at all pointing to Yamano ever meeting Nametame before or after her disappearance."

"In other words," Adachi gave a slightly humorous gesture. "We've got no clues about the perp, and we don't even have a sus because the sec with the mo's got a perf al."

"What the hell are you saying, Adachi?"

"Trying to lighten up the mood...? Heh..." Adachi attempted to break the awkward silence. "On slightly different subject, you hear Nametame's career's been killed stone dead? He's been fired from his position as secretary. He's practically as much of a victim as Yamano herself."

"Hm. I agree." Dojima patted the ash off of his cigarette. "Then we have the second victim, Konishi Saki. She's the one who discovered Yamano's corpse, but I think it's a load of bull that the killer's motive was to shut her up. She was killed well after she found the body, and the culprit didn't hide her. It was like she was meant to be found, Yamano just as well."

"And the only other connection between them was that Konishi went to the same school as the daughter of the owner of the Amagiya inn, where Yamano was staying at. But I doubt that connection has to do with anything, really. Coincidences like that are common in a town as small as Inaba."

"You're learning, Adachi." Dojima gave a wry smile.

"You know I'm not a rookie cop. Just a crap one."

"Very true."

"And I also saw that angle of the case on the news, too."

"What!?" The cigarette fell out of Dojima's mouth. "The story about the inn's out already!?" He held dropped his umbrella in even more frustration, not caring that he might get a cold. "Anyways... we'll still have to investigate anyone who's involved with the murders. The perp has to be in Inaba."

"Oh? Is your intuition at work, Ace Detective."

Dojima gave a hard stare.

"Um... cabbage?"

* * *

"Raining once again, Izanagi," stated Yu.

Izanagi nodded. "May Mayonaka bring us only good news?"

"Nope." Yu closed the curtains and turned to the TV, lights off once again. He took a few steps forward to examine the VHS recorder to see if it was working.

"Archiving important information?" Izanagi had guessed, although he would always know the answer anyway.

"Something like that." Yu opened the tape flap to see if it had the tape inside. _We might make some important observations with whatever we record on the Midnight Channel for future reference. I don't want to have to do this again and again, but it's pretty likely that's the case. Let's hope this thing will actually record._

The clock ticked and tocked. Midnight. Just like with Saki Konishi, the TV warbled and created a lot of static. However, the image that appeared was completely unlike anything Yu had ever seen before.

The image opened to reveal... _a castle courtyard?_ Yu was puzzled. The image shown with Konishi Saki had never detailed the environment she was in. Now that Yu was watching the Channel again, he concluded it must have been different for every person.

A familiar girl, dressed in completely unexpected clothing and an almost alien demeanor, childishly and somewhat suggestively pushed her head up the "camera," making playful sounds as she did. "Mumumumumu-hmm?" Yukiko(?) had apparently (or mockingly) noticed only now that she was being recorded. She was wearing a golden Princess crown, arm-length gloves and an elegant, pink European style dress, the top held together by a white brandishing and a rose-shaped fastener, being cut off just below her shoulders.

"Konbanwa!" Yukiko greeted the "audience", waving her hand in the air and smiling gleefully. She then made energetic, very girly gestures as she said this: "Today I, Yukiko Amagi, am going guy-hunting to go grab me a stud muffin!" She made a gun-firing motion with her left hand, the right one mysteriously holding a microphone suddenly. "It's the non-scripted stud hunt! Welcome to 'Not a Dream, Not a Hoax!'" She made a dramatic pose, lifting her finger in the air. "'Princess Yukiko's Hunt for Her Prince Charming!'"

"Huh!?" Yu, figuratively spilling his coffee, saw a weird, game show-like title logo suddenly pop up behind Yukiko(?). "Princess Yukiko Amagi's Hunt for Her Prince (On a White Horse)!" it said.

"I'm fired up!" Yukiko(?) held herself between her legs and patted her breasts, the "camera" zooming in. "I've got my hidden gems and lacy unmentionables ready to go! Just like my heart!" She proceeded to put her hands in a heart-like shape and create a heart image on the screen, a pink color lining the inside of the scree, and exploding into an army of more hearts that were blown to the side.

"What is this...?" Yu hadn't blinked the whole time he was watching.

"This is madness." Izanagi had answered him.

"I'm out to catch a whole harem of only the best!" Yukiko(?) held a fist of determination and dominance, showing how only "the best" can please her. "Ittekimasu!" Yukiko ran off into the castle ahead as the camera panned up into the red sky. The Channel had ended, and the TV shut off.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**PIPIPIPIPIPIPI** *beep* "Hello, this is Yu Narukami and I can't come to the phone right now because I have seen the most ridiculous and strangely attractive thing in my entire life."

"Dude!" Yosuke nearly screamed over the cell phone. "You saw it! You can't trick me!"

"I did see it."

"That was _so_ Yukiko just now! She even said her name!"

Another, older voice popped out. "Students of Japan are certainly more well-endowed than they had used to be..."

"Shut up, Jiraiya." Yosuke continued. "That was just too weird..."

_Well, it's a good thing I taped it, then._

* * *

**So I wonder if you like my idea of combining the two characters of Kou and Daisuke. The reason why I did that is 1) He is one of the three characters whom I plan to turn into Persona-users in this story (it'll work, and the other two will be revealed soon enough), so having two characters be Persona-users is too cumbersome for me, and 2) I want Yu to join a completely new sports team, but I don't want a new character as a captain or displease fans that want Yu to be in the soccer (football) or basketball team and keep the same characters. Whatever new reviews come up, I'll be taking a poll of what sport you guys want to join. The choices are the classic soccer (football) and basketball teams, and the new tennis and baseball teams. Take your pick, and please be patient for the next chapter. Daisuke Ichijo probably won't appear in the next chapter, but when that chapter is released, my decision is made and no new votes will count. Thank you, and have a nice Friday.**

**UPDATE: Daisuke Ichijo and his Persona are now posted on my DeviantArt Account, VelvetResident123. His Shadow form (both human and beast forms) will arrive soon as well as his Persona's human form.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4: Pursuing My True Self**

by Victorio Osaria

* * *

**I think this one's slow and conforms a little too much to the game, but I hope it's not too boring for you guys. You might be disappointed; Personas don't talk much here.**

**Unko- Shit, poop, anything that's feces-related**

**Keisatsukan- policeman. "Junsa" and "Omawari-san" may be used, with the latter being more friendly, and the former as an honorific.  
**

**Yappari- Lots of meanings, with the one used here meaning, "I knew it."  
**

**Tantei/Keiji- "Detective."  
**

* * *

Sunday, April 17, 2011: _Daidara, The Weaponsmith_

"You're up early," said Yu, noting that Nanako had been watching TV. Again.

Nanako noticed her cousin's statement and greeted him an "Ohaiyou."

"So where's your dad?"

"Oto-san woke up the same time as me. He said he was gonna be late."

"I see..." Yu held his chin. He had to see Yosuke over apparently "important" business at Junes, but he felt he couldn't leave Nanako alone.

"Why does Dojima-san appear so disconnected from Nanako-chan?" questioned Izanagi.

_I'd ask the same thing._ Yu tried to be as tactful as possible. "Okay, uh... Nanako. You see, I kind of have to-"

"Oh? You have to leave the house?"

"Yes, that's quite right." Yu's eyes widened. _She certainly got her dad's perception, that's for sure._

"I'll be fine on my own. I'll lock the door." Nanako had a look that just bloomed with trustworthiness. Yu took a quick listen to the weather report on TV.

"...so the weather for this weekend will be perfect for going out. As for next week's forecast-"

"The sun's up today," said Nanako. "I should do some laundry soon."

Yu couldn't help but worry for Nanako. He wondered if it was a good thing or a bad thing that Nanako was so disconnected from his uncle, her father. On one hand, Dojima was almost never home during the day anyway and it taught Nanako how to be self-sufficient, while on the other Nanako wouldn't feel the love of a parent that cared about her anymore. At least Dojima _did_ seem to care about his daughter, (unlike Yu's own parents) but Yu knew that Nanako didn't feel that same affection. He had hoped to get away from these same family problems, but he went full circle instead.

_It's almost like I never left..._

"Aren't you going somewhere?"

"Oh! Yeah, that's right..." Yu waved a hand goodbye and quickly strutted to the door, taking one last concerned gaze at Nanako before completely shutting the door.

* * *

"What is taking Hanamura-dasai so long!?" boomed Izanagi.

_You're calling him that, now?_

"Someone who is late for his own scheduled appointment at his own merchandising complex should be honored to be dubbed 'lame' and not something _much_ more demeaning."

_Like, Yosuke-"unko"?_

"Quite."

Yu had finished folding an origami crane out of a napkin and placed it right next to a pile of similar cranes on the food court table. After what felt like hours, Yosuke finally showed up, with Jiraiya tailing him, an amused look on his face.

"Sorry I'm late," said Yosuke. "I found some stuff in the closet at my place that we can use."

Jiraiya shook his head with a smirk. "I am very surprised that you did not get caught holding those things on the way over here."

"I know, right?" Yosuke turned to Jiraiya in delight.

Yu raised his brow. "So I'm guessing what you got from your closet is what you're hiding behind your back right now."

"That's right. Now we may have our Personas, but from what I figured, you can't use your Persona too much without getting tired, right?"

"I know that summoning Izanagi and using his powers puts a strain on my... soul, I guess."

"And a golf club's not that reliable of a weapon-"

"You think?"

"*Grr*-so I got us some weapons for us to use."

"So just _why_ are you holding them behind your ba- oh God, don't tell me."

"Guess what's sharper than a golf club?"

_Nonononononononono-_

"Ta-da!" Yosuke stretched his arms out to reveal very menacing weapons: a katana in one hand and an aikuchi in the other.

"YOSUKE!" Yu propelled himself from his seat, almost ready to punch Yosuke in the face.

"Pretty cool, huh? My dad got us these for decoration, but it was never really used. So you want the katana or the-"

"You are holding dangerous weapons in the middle of a public zone. That could get us arrested!"

"Relax, both the blades are fake."

"The police don't know that! Not only is THAT a problem, but why would you bring _fake_ weapons for _us_ to use in the TV World?"

"I can't get a real weapon! That'd have me arrested."

Yu facepalmed. "*Sigh* Also, the katana's blade is flopping around. The freaking _golf club_ looked more durable than that flimsy thing."

"And you insult another Junes-exclusive..." Yosuke lowered his head in disappointment.

"You must admit that those weapons are in fairly poor condition, though," noted Jiraiya.

"Shut the hell up, I know..." Yosuke lowered his head in disappointment, then took a closer look at the bladed weapons in his palms. "You think I'd look cool holding both of these?"

Yu rolled his eyes. "Yosuke, the weapons have to _function,_ not simply _look cool._"

Yosuke didn't seem to hear Yu's statement. "Hwaaa-taaaa!" He started swinging the katana in one direction and stabbing an imaginary attacker in another direction with the aikuchi. He continued making various ridiculous poses until he almost fell over, with Yu commenting on Yosuke's inept combat ability.

"That's NOT how you f*cking use them!"

"It still looks pretty cool, right?"

"NO!"

Izanagi intervened. "Local authorities approach the premises."

_Keisatsukan. Just fan-freaking-tastic._

**CRACKLE** "Two suspicious young males found, one armed with multiple weapons. Requesting immediate backup."

Yu immediately stood up, ready to raise his hands when he needed to. Yosuke poorly and frantically hid the weapons behind his back as the officer approached them.

Yosuke immediately tried to come up with an excuse. "T-T-This isn't what it looks like! We didn't steal them!"

"That's not what matters," Yu whispered.

"A-Anyways! We're not doing anything bad at all, really! We're just two ordinary students who like weapons!"

Jiraiya couldn't help but laugh at his own host's stupidity.

"I am almost prepared to disembowel that boy," near-threatened Izanagi.

The officer, trying to look assertive, placed his walkie-talkie on his belt and put his arms to his hips. "Put the weapons down now! We'll listen to your story at the station."

Yosuke then held out the weapons in a futile attempt to show that they were not real. "Omawari-san! These aren't-"

"A-Are you resisting an officer of the law!? You're under arrest!"

Yu made a 90-degree turn to Yosuke on his left. "Why the HELL would you swing those swords around!?"

"I thought he would see the flimsy blade!"

"THAT'S F*CKING STUPID! YOU MIGHT AS WELL HAVE SAID, 'HEY EVERYONE! I LOVE SWORDS'!"

More police officers showed up, passing right through the invisible Jiraiya and Izanagi. "Tawashi-junsa! Backup has arrived!"

Yu raised his hands in defeat while Yosuke trembled. The multiple officers surrounded them, with one of them handcuffing both boys and another confiscating the weapons. An unusually large crowd gathered in the food court as the officers escorted Yu and Yosuke into a police vehicle.

* * *

"...You didn't seem the type to pull off a stupid stunt like this."

Yu and Yosuke held their heads low as they stood in front of Dojima in the police station's entrance hall.

_Yosuke, baka, Yosuke, baka, Yosuke, baka..._

_B-But... they were cool swords... Junes originals..._

"You know what's been going on around town," scolded Dojima. "We've got men stationed everywhere. This would have ended up on your permanent record if it hadn't been for me."

"Gomenasai," apologized Yu.

"...Sorry," apologized Yosuke. Just as the two of them apologized, a pair of officers were passing by, having a conversation.

"The one that disappeared was the Amagi girl?" asked a surprised one.

"Aa," confirmed the other. "But she's only a high schooler. It could be she just ran away from home."

A drop of sweat trickled down Yosuke's brow. "Did she say Amagi? Yappari!"

"Hm?" Dojima scowled. "'Yappari'?"

"It's nothing, Oji-san," assured Yu.

Dojima shook his head. "Yu-kun, Hanamura, you both know there's an investigation going on. We're sensitive about these things." He waved his hand in a shooing motion. "You're free to go, but this better not happen again."

"Yes, sir."

"Hai, omawari-san!"

Dojima left, walking past the two with a coffee cup in hand. Yosuke and Yu were free to leave the station and started walking until they bumped into a young detective that was not much taller than Yu.

"Hey, you're Dojima-san's nephew aren't you? The one staying at his place?"

"Yes I am," confirmed Yu. Seeing as how the man seemed to know his appearance, Yu surmised that this man was Dojima's partner, Adachi Tohru, whom he had often seen and heard his uncle talk to.

"A detective like your uncle, na?" Adachi gave a wry smile, Yu doing the same thing after.

"Mind if I ask you a question, Adachi-tantei or do you need to be somewhere right now?"

"Shoot."

Yosuke joined in. "It's about Yukiko-san- I mean, Amagi Yukiko of the Amagiya inn. Did something happen to her?"

Adachi's eyes widened and sweat started pouring. "Eto... am I allowed to say?" He then shrugged. "Whatever, since you seem to be friends with Amagi-san. Keep this between us, okay?"

Yu and Yosuke nodded.

"See, we got a call from Amagi-san's parents yesterday evening saying they couldn't find her anywhere."

_So she is missing,_ thought Yosuke.

"Since it's the weekend, the workers at the inn were extremely busy, and no one saw Amagi-san at the time."

_The perfect time for a kidnapping,_ Yu thought.

Adachi's pupils were completely surrounded by white. "T-That doesn't mean that this is a case yet!" He sighed. "Though people _have_ turned up dead on foggy days... so we're really sensitive to stuff like this." A light bulb popped inside Adachi's head. "By the way, did she say anything to you guys about maybe going through some hard times?"

"Like what?" asked Yosuke.

"She certainly looked like she was exhausted," answered Yu. "Those nosy reporters on the news didn't help."

"I want to let you know," Adachi informed. "That when Yamano-san was staying in the Amagi inn before the first murder, she had some harsh words about the staff's attitude towards guests. The stress of it all caused the manager to collapse."

_That's why,_ thought Yu.

"Amagi-san must've felt pretty strongly about the incident, so..." Adachi leaned in closer to the two, whispering. "Did she say anything or hint that she may be leaving the house?"

"Why would she do that?"

"There's been some theories lying here and there saying she's laying low for some reason or another-" He backed away. "Crap, I said too much... You didn't hear a thing, okay?"

As Yu and Yosuke nodded, Dojima's voice was heard booming through the station's entrance hall.

"Oi! Where's my coffee, Adachi!? And stop chatting with the civvies!"

"Forget what I said!" told Adachi. "C-Coming right up, sir!" He power-walked through the hall with a coffee cup in hand.

* * *

"There you are!" Chie yelled at Yu and Yosuke as the two boys exited the building. "What the hell were you guys doing? I've been looking all over for you, and you turn out to be here!? What the HELL did you guys do?"

"Long story," said Yosuke. "Anyways, something's up with Yukiko-san!"

"You know already? I tried calling her cell, and then I went to her place and-"

"She was missing from home," assumed Yu.

"Yeah..."

"It looks like we have no choice," Yosuke said, hesitant. "How come the cops said that Yukiko was 'lying low'? Yukiko took over the inn after the Yamano lady bitched her mom out. The cops think that's a motive, and the fact Yamano died right after makes her more suspicious..."

"WHAT!?" Chie growled. "What the hell is wrong with those cops!?"

"Which is why we shouldn't trust the rushing, idiot cops that make up the majority of this whole force," Yu said, skeptical. "Clearly, the small, gentle high school girl did it; the cops just want a culprit to get this case over with and restore Inaba to its former peace."

Yosuke nodded. "We know that Yukiko's the victim, not the suspect."

"We all need to save her as soon as we can."

Chie gave a hard nod and pulled her arm down in an approving gesture. "Right!"

"Since most of the police are completely useless," Yu snarked. "We have to do it ourselves."

"I'm going too, and that's final!" asserted Chie.

"You sure?" Yu tilted his head.

"You might get hurt," warned Yosuke. "And the cops confiscated our weapons."

"_Your_ useless weapons," said Yu.

"Shut up."

"Confiscated weapons!?" Chie held a surprised expression. "Yosuke, what the hell were you thinking!?"

"I just wanted to show them to Narukami!"

"Yeah," Yu scoffed. "Smack in the middle of the Junes food court."

It was then that Chie kicked Yosuke in the gut and called him a dumbass.

"Anyways," Chie retained a normal stance. "If it's weapons you need, I know just the place."

"Hm?" Yu raised a brow while Yosuke still writhed in pain at the station door.

"Follow me!"

* * *

Yu, Yosuke and Chie stood in front of a strange store unfamiliar to both Yu and Yosuke. The shop heading was named, "Daidara Metalworks."

"Here we are!" Chie held her arms out, as if revealing the store to them.

"I don't recall ever seeing this," stated Yu.

"Me neither," said Yosuke. "What kind of shop is this, anyway?"

"Let's go in!" Chie quickly pushed the doors to the shop open as Yu and Yosuke followed her inside. Immediately the trio was met with multiple weapons and armors of many kinds: axes, swords, knives, clubs, shields, chain mail, plate mail... the list was endless. Standing across the room was a grizzled old man wearing a towel around his head and a large X-shaped scar branded on his face. Apparently, this man was the "Daidara" that the store was talking about.

"Irraishaimase!" welcomed Daidara. "Come take a look at my magnificent art!"

"Suuurrrre," Yosuke gave a nervous smile and leaned near Chie. "Why do you know a place like this exists, and why does it have a creepy old man in it?"

"I overheard some guys in our class talk about it."

"Well, those guys are weird lunatics."

"_You_ aren't any better. _You_ swung your swords around in public like an idiot."

"Look, I don't know if you'll be okay from this. I know how you feel, but-"

"You don't know SHIT how I feel! Yukiko might DIE from this! I'm going, and that's that!"

Yu and Yosuke glanced at each other. Yu sighed. "Fine, but I think you should stay behind us."

"Pshhaw! My reflexes are second to none! I'll be fine."

Yosuke gazed at Chie seriously. "Listen, Chie. We're not kidding around, here. You don't know how dangerous it actually is in there. If you're not gonna listen to our warnings, we're leaving you here. Buy something to protect yourself."

"Yosuke's right," agreed Yu. "The Shadows are a great danger in Mayonaka. You need to have a special power to be able to properly battle them, which Yosuke and I received recently."

"What special power is that?" Chie tilted her head in response.

Yu took a brief glance at Izanagi, who was examining the weapons alongside Jiraiya. "It's a long story," Yu answered her.

"Alright, whatever..." Chie quickly picked out a pair of gauntlets and wore them under her sleeves, hiding them. She handed the old man 800 yen, paying up front.

"That was quick," said Yosuke. "You sure you're gonna be okay wearing only those gauntlets as armor? No weapon like an axe or a club of some sort?"

"Nope. I just want to protect my arms. My legs need to do some hard kicking and I can't have any greaves weighing them down."

"Don't you think your kicks will be harder if you do?"

"I don't need any leg armor! _You_ should know how hard my legs are."

"They're certainly some fine-looking le-" Yosuke was not given time to finish his sentence.

"I'll wait for you guys outside." Chie stepped out of the store.

"These are surprisingly high-quality blades," stated Izanagi. "Even by pure, ancient standards..."

_Anything really good, Izanagi?_

"I sense a great power coming from this katana."

_Katana, huh?_

"It costs 5,000 yen."

"Hey, partner," Yosuke walked up to Yu, rubbing his right face-cheek. "You need some money to buy these things? These things are surprisingly cheap for quality weapons."

"You got 5,000 yen?"

"C'mon, really?" Yosuke took out his wallet. "I have 6,000 in 1,000 bills. Don't spend all of it; forget about that katana."

"Thanks anyway... You're pretty rich."

"I'm the Junes boy; Gotta buy what'cha gotta buy. Get something for me, too."

"Sure." Yosuke handed Yu the 6,000 yen and walked alongside Jiraiya to look for weapons. Yu walked to where Izanagi was and placed his hands onto the said katana. It felt... familiar. Almost as if he were _meant_ to wield the blade. He took it off of the rack of other swords and unsheathed it slightly, observing the metal like a painting.

Old man Daidara seemed to notice Yu almost ogling the sword. "I see you have good taste in swords." Daidara exited the counter near his workshop and stepped near Yu, educating him on the blade.

"Did you really make this katana?"

"Indeed I did." Daidara gave a proud smile. "It's known as the Kage-Dachi. Although I made the weapon itself, the metal used to create it was not." Daidara held his hand out, with Yu complying to handing him the sword. Daidara unsheathed it and held the blade close to his eyes. "The metal 'provided to me' was used in many swords in the past that were similar to this one. Legend has it that blades such as this were so precise, so wonderfully sharp, that they were used to cut Shadows..."

"S-Shadows?" Yu stuttered briefly. Daidara smiled.

"Of course, that's just a hyperbole. There's _no way_ an actual sword can cut through shadows."

"I'm aware." Yu raised a brow. "Were you listening to our conversation?"

"Well..." Daidara sheathed the sword and handed it to Yu. "Whatever shadows you need to cut, this thing's the best there is at it."

"Naruhodo..." Yu beheld the sword in its scabbard one more time.

"I do not think the man is joking," said Izanagi.

_He sure isn't._ Yu took out 5,000 yen. "Thanks for the hyperbole."

"Anytime."

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" Yosuke stomped towards Yu. "I DID _NOT_ JUST SEE YOU BUY THAT KATANA!"

"These weapons are REALLY damn cheap compared to what I see online, Yosuke." Yu shrugged, katana in hand. "I couldn't pass this up."

"I gave you 6,000 yen, and you spend most of it. WHAT LEGITIMATE WEAPON HERE COSTS A THOUSAND YEN!?"

"What about the pair of fairly large kunai over there?"

"Ano?" Yosuke about-faced to where Yu was pointing: a pair of large kunai were hooked onto a nearby weapon rack. "Say... these might do some damage. And they cost exactly 1,000 yen..." Yosuke held his chin, trying to consider this.

"You know you want it," Jiraiya pressured. "Maidens adore a man with kunai. I should know."

"I'll take it." Yosuke swiped his 1,000 yen bill from Yu's hand and placed it on Daidara's counter. "Boy, am I going to cut somebody up!" Yosuke made some idiotic poses and made ridiculous stabbing motions, much to Yu and Izanagi's chagrin. Yu turned to ask another question for Daidara.

"How come you sell these weapons at such a low cost?"

"I care only for my art," answered Daidara. "I'm not looking to make a profit; just enough for supplies and to keep the store running."

"You're a fairly generous man."

Daidara smiled. "Now it's time for _me _to ask a question; what's your real purpose for buying these nice, artistic devices of war?"

Yosuke stopped showing off and gulped. He glanced at Yu, hearing his hopefully legitimate response...

"Cosplay."

Yosuke was ready to cut himself.

"Kosupurei?" Daidara gave a questioning stare. "Really?"

"Yes." Yu immediately put on his fog-repelling glasses and practiced multiple kata with his new Kage-Dachi. He hummed notes from a guitar riff. "F-F-G#-D#-D#-C#-"

"C'mon, really?" Yosuke scoffed.

_Look who's talking,_ Yu remarked in his mind. "At least I used legitimate kata."

"Like you're actually going to convince this guy we're only using this for-"

"HAH!" Daidara gave a hard laugh. "I'll take your word for it, kid! That was hilarious!"

"Wait, what?" Yosuke's mind seemed to flip upside-down. He turned to Yu in amazement. "How did you-? Never mind. The important thing is how you're going to hide that sword."

"What sword?" Yu grinned. Yosuke's jaw dropped at the fact that the katana was suddenly missing.

"Where did that sword go?"

"I dunno."

"Yeah, you do! Where'd you put it?"

"Nowhere."

Yosuke gave his attention to Daidara. "Hey old man, you see this guy's sword anywhere?"

"It's right there," Daidara pointed past Yosuke, who turned around to see the katana suddenly in Yu's hand again.

"W-What the-?" Yosuke yanked the sword from Yu's hands and examined it; it was the same sword that had suddenly disappeared. "Dude, how did you do that? I thought _I_ was the Magician!"

"The Major Arcana represents one's inner self, not one's actual abilities," Yu corrected. "You could not be a great magician if you tried."

"Y-Yeah, I could!" Yosuke reached into his pocket, being careful not to cut his hand with the kunai, and took out his tarot card. "Uh... is this your card?"

"You're a dumbass." Yu shook his head as he walked to the exit. As Yosuke was following him through the door, Yu waved goodbye to the old man, who in turn gave a thumbs-up.

_I'll see you later, you suspicious weaponsmith._

* * *

**Not my best chapter, I'm aware. Things will pick up soon enough. I'd also like some suggestions as to when the Daisuke's dungeon should show up. I'd like to get him in between Kanji's and Rise's dungeons. Don't worry, I'll let you know how it'll work when that chapter comes.**

**By the way, due to lack of enough votes, I decided for Yu to join the baseball team later, considering he has a baseball bat as a weapon in the game.**

**UPDATE: Sorry guys, I'm giving this up for lent season. Don't think this is just laziness; this story means a lot to me, and giving it up to God just shows how much I care about you guys (no homo). Don't worry. I'll make it up with a long and meaningful chapter. Hopefully.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4: Pursuing My True Self**

by Victorio Osaria

* * *

******UPDATE: 5/7/13: FINALLY F*CKING FINISHED. Look at the author's notes at the end, please. Please.**

**UPDATE 4/21: This took longer than I thought... I'm still not finished. By the way, what do you think of some music cues? I'll put in a * symbol notifying when music should be played, and I'll say in the author's notes what music is to be played. What do you think? Just give me your opinion in the reviews.**

**Good news: I'm back. I am SO SORRY that I didn't post this earlier, and it's not the whole thing. Lent season is pretty long, but I kinda worked on this along the way. I'll go to hell later. Anyways, I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint, because I've tried REALLY hard to make this a little different from how the game goes. As I said, it's not completely finished, but you've waited so long that I feel guilty for not releasing it earlier. I'll update it as soon as possible to finish the chapter. Sorry if it adheres too much to the original game. Happy Easter.**

**PS: I wonder if anyone knew the song that Yu was humming at the end of the previous chapter. I gave actual musical notes. Oh well; like a detective, you won't let that case get away, right? Hint-hint.**

**Hentai- "pervert"**

**Nani o shiteru no?-**** "What are you doing?"**

**Saikou/sugoi- "Amazing"**

**Wakata- "I understand"**

**Kaiju- a giant monster, like Godzilla**

**Yukiko- snow child**

**Dare ga itta?- "Who said that?"**

**Anata dare yo?- "Who are you?"**

****The character is speaking English (or trying to)**

* * *

Sunday, April 17, 2011: _Clashing Chariots_

Yu, Yosuke and Chie exited the metalworks, each of them hiding their equipment under their clothing as Izanagi and Jiraiya floated behind them. Yu felt that he should alwayswear his uniform when hiding his new Kage-Dachi under it, seeing as how the uniform had inner pockets sewed on the jacket. Yosuke wondered how that would matter, but then he figured if Yu was able to hide the sword under his clothes at all, pockets would make the job easier at least somewhat. Yosuke certainly felt the inner pockets on his uniform could hide the kunai fairly well.

"You got any other magic tricks besides that disappearing sword thing, Narukami-kun?" requested Chie.

"Hmm... a few." Yu felt around his pocket, finding some spare change. He held out two 500 yen coins, flipping one up into the air simply to show off. In a dramatic stage voice, he proclaims, "I, Yu Narukami, shall make these two 500 yen coins conceive a child!"

"Say what?" Chie's face contracted.

"Dude," Yosuke started. "What are you talking about?"

"It sounded better in my head," answered Yu. "I'll get on with it."

He sandwiched the two coins together between his index finger and his thumb and rubbed them together, gaining speed the longer he rubbed as metal scraping sounds were made.

"What you said before got stuck in my head," said Chie. "Ugh... and now I see it."

Yosuke adjusted his voice to a more "loving" tone in sync with the coins' rubbing. "Ohhh, 500! More! More! Let's make 50 yen together! Ohhh!"

"BAKA HENTAI!" Chie sent a gauntlet-covered backhand to Yosuke's jaw, the latter lying on the ground hunched over.

"May you pay attention to the magic trick at hand?" pleaded Yu.

"Fine. Just don't make it any more perverted for stupid Yosuke."

Yu continued rubbing the coins together, rolling his eyes, and flipped both coins in the air as they landed into his palm. With dramatic appeal, Yu Narukami's palm of sorcery unfolded to reveal... a 50 yen coin among the two 500s!

"Whoa!" Chie reveled in awe. "How'd you do that!? You don't even have any sleeves right now!"

"A magician never reveals his secrets, as you know."

Izanagi gave an approving glance. "Impressive as always..."

Yosuke rubbed his jaw, of which he planned to put ice on later. "HA! So I was right about the 50 yen! Lame trick!"

"...What does the 50 yen have to do with it...?" Chie rolled her eyes.

"I dunno actually," Yosuke shrugged.

"Indeed, Yosuke-dasai," followed Jiraiya. "There was no applicable reason for you to say something as such. It was still funny."

Sighing, Yosuke followed the sidewalk ahead. "C'mon. Let's get going to Junes."

"Right," Chie and Yu agreed.

As Yosuke and Chie were walking ahead, past the Yomenaido Bookstore, Yu felt something buzzing on the back of his head.

"Izanagi... do you feel that?"

"I do. Approach with caution."

Yu made a slow turnaround, eventually having a bright light enter into his gaze. The light was almost blinding, but Yu's eyes were strangely not irritated in any way. The light soon dimmed enough to make a distinguishing shape: a door. Not a simple wooden door, but an elaborately decorated, translucent blue door stood before Yu and Izanagi, the latter gripping his naginata tightly.

"Hey, Yu!" Yosuke noticed that his partner and his partner's Persona were lagging behind. "What're you doing?"

In response, Chie also turned to see Yu standing still. "Aren't you coming?"

"Izanagi-sama, you look like you have seen a specter," Jiraiya quickly held his tongue back. "...What a poor choice of words that was..."

Izanagi lowered his weapon as Yu returned to his senses and leaned his head back to reassure them. "I'll catch up... don't worry."

Yosuke shrugged as Chie cocked an eyebrow, following with them leaving the district to wait for Yu at Junes.

"The aura from this door feels familiar..." Yu cautiously placed his palm onto the knob. He noticed people walking past him not noticing the strange door. _Guess only I can see it._

"So it finally begins..." an old man's voice said. Yu and Izanagi looked left and right to see where that voice came from. The voice spoke once again. "Now if you'll give me a brief moment of your time..."

"Huh?" Yu noticed that the blue key in his pocket shined. _Again with the random items I receive just coming into my pockets again out of nowhere._

Izanagi, feeling a familiar buzzing sensation as Yu placed his hand on the door, said to him, "There will be no worries. I'm sure of it now. I shall return to you shortly after."

"Hm?" Yu turned to Izanagi, who sheathed his naginata onto his back. Yu, not questioning a "god", went ahead to open the door. A familiar energy had overtaken him.

* * *

Yu felt a familiar lush velvet underneath him. The sound of a clean car engine and wheels turning passed through his ears, and his eyes mostly absorbed the color blue being reflected back to him. Yu knew where everything was, despite only visiting once or twice. The cabinet of alcoholic drinks to his left, a spellbinding table in front of him, the beautiful Margaret on his right, and the striking stare of Igor just ahead of him. What Yu felt was new was the gramophone playing an opera-style piece, a woman's voice singing long notes very smoothly.

"Youkoso wa ga Velvet Room ue," welcomed Igor, in Yu's native language. "We have been expecting you, Mr. Narukami."

"Konichi wa," greeted Yu. He looked around the room when he felt that something was missing. "...where's my Persona?"

"The Fool Arcana is right here," Margaret answered. She held the familiar tarot card in her right hand.

"Huh!?" Yu dug into his pocket. Empty.

"Do not be alarmed, Mr. Narukami." Igor raised his reassuring hand. "The Persona you call Izanagi shall return to you shortly."

"...Yes, Igor-san."

"Now then..." Igor positioned his right hand over the record in the gramophone, shutting it off as he did. "What did you think of that calming peace- this Aria of the Soul?"

Yu didn't think that this was relevant to what Igor had to say, but Yu decided to answer him. "It's very calming, yet it also makes me more restless. Who composed this piece?"

"A couple of old friends... a nameless one and a belladonna. They are no longer with us."

"I see... I'm sorry."

"I did not say that they had passed away, did I?"

"Oh," Yu tried to come up with another apology, but he was interrupted.

"The catastrophe that is headed your way... It has already taken human lives in its approach towards you. But you have nothing to fear... You already have the power to fight against it." Igor placed two face-down tarot cards onto the table. "The time for you to use your Persona has come. Hmhmhmhm..."

It was Margaret's turn to speak. "Your Persona ability is unique... it is that of the wild card."

Yu was partially afraid of interrupting when he said this. "I give it strength through creating bonds with others."

"That is correct." Margaret affirmed. "If you strengthen your bonds properly, their power will help you overcome any ordeal. Our role is to facilitate that."

"My contribution..." Igor cast a strange light upon the two cards, an invisible force combining them together as an alchemic symbol apparated before him. "...is to give birth to new Personas."

"I see..." Yu was amazed by the spectacle of lights and magic that took place before his eyes. The two cards merged into one, and Yu had felt the powerful energy emit from it. Igor lifted the single, new card to reveal the face of the Magician Arcana. The Magician Arcana vanished to make way for the image of the Pyro Jack to be painted in.

"The fusion of Personas... a very simple idea, but a complicated process if one wishes for a specific Persona. Alas, that shows my powers are not absolute."

Igor held the new card and gave it to Margaret. Margaret, holding Yu's wild card along with the Pyro Jack, opened the large book on her lap and placed the two cards on each side of the open book. She then closed it, releasing a strange magic from within the spacings of the pages, where the cards were sandwiched together. Margaret opened the book and revealed the two cards were fused into one. It was a simpler technique, but it was apparently for different purposes.

Margaret handed the wild card back to Yu.

"What did you do to it?" Yu said.

"Something beneficial," Margaret answered him.

It was then that Yu had grown slightly more impatient. "What's the reason for not directly answering my questions?"

Igor, unexpectedly, chose to do what Yu requested. "The truth cannot be obtained by asking others for it. It must be searched out by one's soul."

"So you're telling me that you can't answer all of my questions because it's spoon-feeding?"

"To put it is simpler terms..." Igor folded his hands back together again. "The denizens of the Velvet Room are meant to assist their guests, not carry them through."

"There are still more of you?"

"Here and there." Igor gestured with his eyes, still retaining that unsettling smile of his. He chuckled. "Do you recall my words to you before?"

Yu could remember the words vividly, seeing as how it was a "dream" that he'll never forget. He recalled, "The coming year is a turning point in [my] destiny. If the mystery goes unsolved, [my] future will be forever lost."

"Ah... Very good." Igor's smile lowered, yet was still there. "I meant _precisely_ what I said. Defeat in battle is not the only way your journey may come to an end. Do not forget this..."

Yu nodded intently. Still concerned about what happened to the card, he took a closer look at the card. The Fool Arcana was there, fading away to make way for Izanagi. Yu was relieved to feel Izanagi's presence, but could unmistakably hear another voice in the card.

"When next we meet, you will come here of your own free will. I look forward to it." Igor chuckled again. "Until then, farewell..."

* * *

Yu opened his eyes, feeling like he fell off of a building, yet he still kept his composure. The sun was in the same place as it was before, so a only minute passed at most; the Velvet Door had vanished. He checked his watch: only a few seconds passed. He felt the card resonate in his right pocket and took it out.

_You okay, Izanagi?_

"Thank you for asking, Narukami-sama. I am fine."

_Feel different? Existence fading?_

"Nothing of the sort... although I feel an unnecessary crowding feeling, somehow..."

_But nothing that'll keep you from fighting._

"The naginata, Amenonuhoko, is at my beck and call."

_Good. Let's get to Junes._

* * *

"Every day's great at your Junes!"

That was the familiar jingle that always let Yu know how close he was to the outlet. He was in his school uniform, considering what he was hiding under it, so he received a couple of stares from here and there. Izanagi, despite sharing Yu's memories, was still intrigued by the society around him as he hovered behind Yu.

At the food court, two familiar high school students stood before Yu, as well as a certain floating ninja. Yosuke spoke first.

"There you are. There's a sale that should end soon, so that'll get rid of some of the people hanging around the electronics store."

Yu nodded. "Your dad still hasn't installed any cameras yet, right?"

"No, and I doubt he will any time soon."

"Good. That'll be a problem."

"So guys," Chie cut in. "From what Yosuke told me, you two had a lot of trouble getting out because of some Shadow monster-things. How did you get out?"

"As I said, you'll see," Yu answered her.

"Look, Chie," Yosuke turned towards her. "This is going to be dangerous, so you really don't have to come if it's too much for you to hand-"

"I'm going." Chie scowled intently. She unfolded her sleeve to adjust the strap on her gauntlet and made a backhand in the air. Showing her determination, Yosuke sighed as Yu gave a smirk.

"She is a strong young lass, don't you think, Yosuke-dasai?"

"Shut up, Jiraiya."

* * *

"Ugh, I never get used to those rides..."

"I still never get used to the silhouettes..."

"What's Teddie doing?" Yu pointed out. Teddie was shaking his head back and forth.

"The bear from last time?" Chie squinted her eyes, still having a hard time seeing through the fog.

"Hey Teddie, we came back." Yosuke waved towards the bear. "Nani o shiteru no?"

"Can't you see?" Teddie's googly eyes shifted towards the three students. "I'm thinking..."

"Yeah," Yu shrugged. "Just like Winnie the Pooh."

"I've been deli-bear-ating over it a long time now... hey, that wasn't bad!"

"This creature greatly irritates me," remarked Jiraiya.

"There is no right for you to attack the bear," answered Izanagi. "Be patient."

"Yay! Izanagi-sama's defending me!" Teddie started jumping in the air.

"Izanagi-sama?" Chie contorted her face in confusion.

"Should we demonstrate?" Yosuke asked Yu.

"I believe we should."

Yu brought about the tarot card, not questioning how it suddenly appeared in his pocket, and let it float above his hand as a blue aura emitted from it.

"Whoa, saikou!" Chie gazed in awe of the floating card. "How come you didn't do that before?"

It was then that Yosuke took out a similar card and let it float in front of his face as he readied his kunai.

"Yosuke... how'd you get better at this than Narukami-kun?"

It was then that both boys uttered, "...Persona."

**CRASH!**

Blue flames spread into a circle surrounding each of the boys. Chie, afraid of getting burned, backed away and shielded her eyes with her green sleeve. She fell over as her eyes widened at both boys' shadows rising from beneath them and changing forms. The ambiguous shapes grew to a towering size and took more humanoid appearances. The strange beings floating above Yu and Yosuke then gained color as the flames dissipated. A tall, menacing one with a naginata floated above Yu, while a white-bodied one with frog-like limbs and a red cape floated above Yosuke.

"AAHH!" Chie screamed at the sight of two monsters descending upon the two boys. Mustering up courage, she charged. "I'LL SAVE YOU!"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"HIIIIIYYYYYAAAAA!" Chie attempted a flying side kick to the slender, white-bodied monster with the frog-like limbs. It was a epically failed attempt.

"Hm?" Jiraiya had felt something tickle. He looked down to see the young girl that Yosuke liked (he was Yosuke's inner self after all) sending out a flurry of kicks and punches on his right leg. He knelt down, sending the girl stumbling.

"U-Uh... I don't know what you're gonna do to me, b-but I know I'm going to hurt you while you do it!"

"Your form is in need of work."

"E-Excuse me!?" Chie immediately propped herself up and proceeded to attack again.

"Haha!" Jiraiya turned his cartoonish head to his host. "Yosuke-dasai, you certainly have a very nice catch!"

"Jiraiya, I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

Chie immediately stopped attacking after hearing that. She paid closer attention to her surroundings: the monsters weren't attacking either Yosuke or Narukami-kun. "Uh... guys? Did I miss the part when you made friends with kaiju?" She eyed both Jiraiya and Izanagi.

"They are our Personas," Yu began. "They are the manifestations of our inner selves made for the purpose of strengthening us and fighting alongside us, which is how we survived against the Shadows. Of course if you don't have a Persona, you can't see them unless they are summoned in the Mayonaka TV World." He gestured to the two Personas behind him. "Izanagi, Jiraiya, why don't you introduce yourselves to Satonaka-san?"

"Hajimemashite. I am Lord Izanagi, Narukami Yu's Persona." He bowed his enormous torso against Chie's comparatively small frame. He turned his head to Jiraiya and smacked him.

"Itai! Wakata, wakata." Jiraiya bowed as Izanagi did. "I am the assassin known as Jiraiya. I hope that you shall undres- I mean welcome my company."

"Er, right..." Chie backed away in dread. "...Damn pervert..."

"Shut the hell up, Jiraiya," Yosuke ordered.

"Don't forget about these, Yosuke." Yu flipped open his glasses, putting them on rather stylishly, as Chie would see it.

"What's with the glasses?" She asked.

Yosuke answered her as he put on his own glasses. "They help us see through the fog."

"Oh. I thought you guys were just trying to look cool."

"Do we?"

"Narukami-kun does. Orange doesn't suit you."

"Wha-?"

Chie snickered, then put her attention to the bear. "Do I get a pair?"

Teddie giggled. "I've been working on it since we last talked." He pulled out a yellow pair of glasses almost out of nowhere and handed it to Chie.

"Whoa, sugoi!" She sent her gaze throughout the area. "It's like the fog doesn't exist!"

"Told you we didn't do it just to look cool, which I do." Yosuke then paid his attention to Teddie. "So did you find anything out?" He shook his head. "Never mind; it's useless to think about it too much. Your head's empty, after all."

Teddie pouted. "How rude!" He then shrugged. "Although it _is_ true that nothing comes out of my head."

"There's someone here, right!?" Chie yelled impatiently.

"Whoa!" Teddie was amazed. His bear of a bear-ain couldn't comprehend this. "There's a girl with a better nose than me? You're Satonaka-san, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Tell me more about that 'someone' inside here."

Teddie's feet squeaked. "I think it happened when I started talking with you guys from my world to yours. After that, it felt like someone was here."

"Is it Yukiko!?" Chie tightened her composure.

"I dunno. I haven't looked." His stubby little paw pointed to the group's right. "The presence is over there. That's where I last sniffed, anyway."

Everyone looked to the direction to where Teddie was pointing, with Yu and Yosuke able to see it more clearly: a red catwalk highlighted by lanterns posted on each side of the handrails.

"Well, that wasn't there before," pointed out Yu.

"No kidding," agreed Yosuke.

Chie tried waving the fog away to see what they were talking about. "So she's over there?"

"That's where I sense it," answered Teddie.

Chie grunted. "Narukami-kun, Yosuke, bring your cloaked freak and disco ninja frog along with you and let's go!" She charged right past the group to run through the catwalk.

"She does not know how to be patient, that one," stated Izanagi.

"No she doesn't," agreed Yosuke.

Jiraiya twitched. "How dare she call me an archaic musical amphibian master of ninjutsu?" he paused. "That last description can be kept, since it is in fact true. Why, I cannot say that very modestly so I will not butcher anything in stating my own greatne-"

"We'd better hurry and follow her," said Yu.

* * *

Chie reaches the end of the catwalk, taking off her new glasses as she examined the red and black vortex ahead.

_Okay, _she thought. _I've done this before. No need to be apprehensive about this anymore. Just walk through, and you'll rescue Yukiko. You've got this._

Chie exhaled and closed her eyes. Blindly, she slipped through the portal as quickly as she could. A slight disorienting sensation grasped her as she continued forward, but eventually she ended up in a western-style castle courtyard. As Chie observed more closely, she noticed that there were statues of white stallions and decorative bushes lined along each side of the cobbled road. As much as she found them annoying, Chie unfolded her glasses to make her eyes pierce through the fog better. There was a castle yards ahead; gate, moat and all.

_Just like on the Midnight Channel, I think... Oh, Yukiko..._

_"_Wait up!"

Chie turned to see the two boys and their weird new pets coming out of the strange portal. Oh, and the bear was there, too.

"Chie, you really shouldn't run ahead of us," Narukami said. "We've already told you how dangerous this place is."

Ignoring his concern, Chie asked him, "This is the place that was on the Midnight Channel, right?"

Yu and Yosuke observed their surroundings with their Personas following suit. Both of them nodded.

"Hey Teddie," called Yosuke. "Are you _sure_ no one's filming this behind a camera for the whole program?"

"Program?" Teddie leaned his dome-like head to the side. "I dunno. Maybe people on your side can see stuff in this world."

"It only works at a certain time," answered Yu. "Not to mention, Yosuke; Teddie only knows that he lives here, not how the world works other than that there are Shadows."

"That's right *kuma*!" Teddie held his stubby finger up. "There's no 'camera' stuff that's going on. It's been like this since the beginning."

"From the beginning?" Yosuke questioned. "That's what we don't understand!"

"Can you guys explain everything about your world?"

"Er, um-"

"Burn."

"Shut up, Yu."

"Anyways, I've never seen this 'program' thingy you're talking about. So I don't know how to help you there."

"So is that what's happening?" asked Chie. "Are we really looking into this world?"

Yu noticed something was off. "If that's true, why was Yukiko shown on the channel _before_ she was actually put inside?"

"And Yukiko saying stuff like 'scoring a hot stud'... That's not like her at all!"

Teddie scratched his head. "'Score'?" "'Stud'?"

"Don't start Teddie," Yosuke discouraged. "I couldn't believe it either, Yukiko saying stuff like tha-" He paused. "Hey Yu, is this like what happened to me last time?

"Last time?" Chie questioned.

"This is very similar to your case, except upscaled." Yu looked out to the large gate.

Jiraiya came in. "I can still remember the moment when I first came into being... *shiver* That frog-form was revolting."

"Hold on guys..." Chie sent out a halting gesture. "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Yosuke stared at the stoic Chie.

"I'm feeling it, too," Yu noted. Izanagi had nodded in accordance.

Yosuke turned to Jiraiya, who shrugged. "What are you two 'feeling', anyway? Jeez, that sounded a little wrong..."

"Hush, Yosuke-dasai."

"Great... even Izanagi's is calling me that."

Chie shivered as she stared off into the castle gates. "Yukiko's there... I can feel it."

"She's lost," Yu said. "And alone... We have to hurry."

"Took the words right out of my mouth." Chie charged forward with a vengeful deportment. "I'M COMING, YUKIKO!"

"Chie, wait!" Yosuke reached out for her in a futile attempt; Chie had already ventured into the castle's open gates.

"Goodness gracious," exclaimed Yu. "She doesn't know how to stay put."

"So..." Teddie began. "What about that scoring with a hot stu-"

"Yu," said Yosuke. "Let's catch up! Who knows what's going to happen to her in there!"

"Right."

The two boys ran into the castle's gates in a rush to save both Chie and Yukiko. Teddie squeaked behind nervously.

* * *

"*huff* I'm coming, Yukiko! *huff*"

Chie dashed through an incredibly large castle hall. Golden chandeliers were lined across the ceiling in an orderly manner, barely moving a millimeter, if at all. Engraved columns of gray-blue color supported the ceiling. Long windows were placed on each side of the hall, framed with bronze. A gold color shined through each window, but Chie was aware that the light wasn't real; there was no sunlight outside. A castle as extravagant as this would amaze anyone, but what surprised Chie the most... was how strangely _tired_ she was.

"*huff* Gotta keep *huff* going..." She had only ran for a couple of minutes, yet she was already almost out of breath. "What the hell is with this world...?"

Chie stopped, gasping for breath. She brushed the sweat off her brow and briefly took off her glasses. _I'm not done... I can still keep going, I can still keep going, I can still-_ "W-What the hell?"

Something... just, something... was crawling in front of Chie. There was nothing to describe it other than the fact that it was just a large mass of oozing darkness. _Is this... a Shadow?_

Chie shivered almost uncontrollably, frantically placing her glasses back; that only made her even more horrified, as it made the already-frightening image even more fear-inducing. She held out her fist and changed her stance. "I-I'm not afraid of you! Hit me with everything you've got!" _I really wish I hadn't said that..._

The Shadow crawled closer-ever closer, its grotesque and bony claws dragging the entire mass towards Chie. She, as determined as ever, mustered up the courage and conjured up the energy for a battle cry.

"RAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

...

...

...

The Shadow crawled right past her.

"Huh?" She lowered her guard and turned around to see the Shadow continuing its course. "Yeah! Don't mess with me, you bloated freak of nature! Hwa-taa!"

Silence.

"Umm... yeah..." Chie shrugged, then continued running forward.

* * *

"Jeez, how far did she run?" Yosuke, the now-unsummoned Jiraiya floating behind him, ran alongside Yu and his Persona.

"She's fast, Yosuke," answered Yu. "I'm pretty sure it'll take a little while for us to catch up to her."

"Won't the Shadows attack?"

Teddie squeaked behind the two. "The Shadows don't normally attack people until the fog here lifts; I think it's only when you two summon your Personas is when the Shadows attack."

"And so it seems," stated a faded Izanagi, pointing to the blob of darkness ahead. The blob growled, then changed its form into a black and white-striped pair of jaws; it was the same kind of Shadow that Yu and Izanagi had first encountered.

Yu readied his sword. "Conserve your energy; don't summon your Persona until you need to."

"Roger, partner."

The Hablerie of a Shadow let its tongue droop, then charged its floating orb to attack.

"I got this, Yu!" Yosuke put on his headphones and spun his kunai around.

"Are you sure you have no need to summon me, Yosuke-dasai?" Jiraiya was worried that Yosuke would get hurt, and in turn hurting Jiraiya himself. Once again, he shows little respect for his host.

"I'll be fine." Yosuke lifted his glasses up to the bridge of his nose, then sent a grin to the Shadow. Because of his Persona, his normal abilities have increased tenfold. He can run faster than his normal average, his agility making him able to jump into the carriage of the wind. He could have used these beneficial skills to take down the Hablerie without any challenge... instead, he resorted to charging into it and stabbing it as the Shadow repeatedly licked him.

"RAAAAHHH! STABBY STABBY STABBY! *slurp* GAHHH! *Urk* I'm getting dizzy..."

Yu facepalmed. "Yosuke... what are you doing?"

"I'm stabbing it! It's dying right?"

To be fair to Yosuke, the Shadow was receiving damage. But Jiraiya simply laughed. "That clumsy style of fighting is not going to be a regular thing, is it?"

"Shut up!"

Yu sighed. "Let me finish him off."

Yosuke backed away from the Shadow's disorienting tongue as he let Yu step up to it, sword in hand. The Hablerie was growling in a futile attempt to scare Yu off.

"You're an ugly little bastard, aren't you?"

The Hablerie roared, flying straight at Yu. The latter, readying his sword, stood as still as a statue. As the Shadow flew closer and closer, Yu would slowly lift his sword. The tongue would only be inches away from Yu... if it hadn't been sliced off immediately.

"SEEEIIIYAAA!"

Yu repeatedly slashed the Shadow's long, greasy tongue. The Shadow, defenseless, backed away in extreme fright. Yu smirked, then delivered the final blow as the blade impaled through the the Shadow's "throat" and passed through its back, revealing the blade Shadow writhed in pain, then its body deteriorated into a cloud of darkness that would envelop Yu, then dissipate into the air.

"Impressive, Narukami-san."

"Thank you, Izanagi-sama."

"Dude, no way!" Yosuke grew agitated. "I could have taken him!"

"Your weapon has short reach," Yu told Yosuke. "You could have taken advantage of your new powers and used hit-and-run tactics, but no; you chose to charge like an idiot instead."

"Well, _you_ just stood there and waited for him to attack you."

"It's called a counterattack. Ever hear of one? I'm not as fast or agile as you, but I still make use of my enhanced senses and awareness to pay attention to when the Shadow is about to attack. My sword has a long reach, and my newfound strength made it easier to cut through the Shadow. See? I know what I'm doing."

"Let's just continue moving ahead and find Chie."

"Agreed."

Jiraiya smirked. "And then you will begin to stab the Shadow like a fool again."

"Shut up."

"*huff* Hey guys! *puff*" Teddie was slowly squeaking behind, out of breath. "What did I miss?"

* * *

_Yukiko, where are you...? Yukiko... I'll save you, I really will..._

Chie was now walking through another hallway, having passed through another grand door. She felt exhausted, but she knew she needed to keep going. The Shadows consistently passed by Chie, never bothering her.

_Why aren't they attacking? I thought Teddie said they were dangerous..._ Chie noticed something rather strange about the Shadows, besides their very existence. The Shadows, while mostly docile to her, also looked pretty angry. Multiple groups of Shadows would pass by her in rather large numbers. _Why are they...?_

"Chie? Chie, where are you?"

"Yukiko!?" Chie knew she hadn't imagined the voice she had known for nearly ten years. "I'm coming!"

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Yosuke."

"Are we there yet?"

"No, Teddie."

"Have we reached our destination?"

"No, Jiraiya."

"Ugh!" Jiraiya was very frustrated, as was Yosuke. "I grow bored of all of this walking! It's very tiresome."

"Jiraiya," said Yosuke. "It's me and Yu doing all the walking. You and Izanagi are just floating a couple feet in the air. Neither of you are even solid yet."

"While that may be true, Yosuke-san," Izanagi turned to the orange-haired boy. "The host and the Persona both share the same feelings. I, personally, am not tired. Jiraiya on the other hand..."

"Izanagi-sama, do you accuse me of laziness?"

"To be fair, it is not your fault. Rather the fault of the host."

"EXCUSE ME!?" Yosuke yelled.

"Up ahead," pointed Yu.

"What!?"

"WAAAHHH! IT'S A BEAR-Y BIG GROUP OF SHADOWS AHEAD!"

A gathering of Shadows treaded towards the group; they all shape-shifted into a myriad of Hableries, Pesces, and Tables.

"Aw, what the hell!?" Yosuke readied his kunai.

"Go get 'em, Sensei!" Teddie lifted a furry fist into the air.

"I guess it's time." Yu held out the magical card and let a blue aura surround him. "Persona!"

The shadow beneath Yu rose up and changed its size and shape to form the imposing Izanagi, armed with his naginata.

"Time to shine, Jiraiya!" Yosuke followed Yu's example. "Persona!"

The shadow beneath Yosuke had also risen up to change its form, revealing a slender and agile figure that formed Jiraiya's combat form. "Haha! I feel so alive!"

"This is a pretty big group of Shadows for our first time here," noted Yu. "Are you sure you're ready, Yosuke?"

"How about we have a little bit of music to go along with it?" Yosuke held out an iPod.

"Is it a Junes-exclusive?"

"Why do you assume that? It's mine."

"Alright, good. It's not gonna break."

"Sorry wha-"

"Just play the music."

"Roger!" Yosuke clicked the "play" button on his iPod after connecting a cord leading to a mini sound system hanging on his belt. The music playing had a fast and jazzy tone, followed by a rap. "Now we can fight in style."

Yu grinned, then turned his attention to the Shadows. "Izanagi... **Rakukaja**!"

Izanagi complied, spinning his naginata around and aiming an invisible beam at Yu. The shield was ready.

"Alright, Jiraiya! **Sukukaja**!"

Jiraiya spun the shuriken in his hands and cast invisible energy unto Yosuke. Yosuke then felt his energy rise, with everything in his view slowing down slightly. _Heh, I wonder if this is what it feels like to inject adrenaline... Better not think about that right now._

Two Hableries roared, then charged for Yu and Izanagi. They lacked intelligence, for both of them were sliced in half by Izanagi's blade. Yu dashed forward to attack more Hableries, cutting a few with his sword as he passed. Soon, he crossed paths with an even bigger group of Hableries, too many to be cut by himself or Izanagi's cleave easily. That wasn't a problem.

"**MAZIO**!"

The large group of Hableries were struck by lightning that had appeared out of nowhere; it injured all of them greatly.

"Synchronize!"

Yu and Izanagi's movements then matched. As Yu would strike the air, Izanagi cleaved through three Shadows in a row in the same motion. The Shadows' numbers were already dwindling.

"Woohoo!" Teddie cheered. "Go Sensei! Go Nagi!"

"'Nagi'?" Izanagi paused his combat briefly.

"Hey!" shouted a speeding Yosuke. "Don'tstealallthekillsIneedsometo o!"

"What?"

"Isaid'don'tstealallthekillsIneedsometo o'!"

"Slow down!"

"I'm slowing down- Why wouldn't I slow down- I'm still going, though- **GARUGARUGARU**!"

"The Shadows there are weak to wind!" Teddie noted.

Jiraiya cast wind upon the attacking fish-like Pesces. All of them spun in a dizzying hurricane, then lost their levitation. It was time for Yosuke himself to attack.

"You're mine, you overgrown flying-rainbow-dolphin things!" He dashed forward in preparation to cleave through one Pesce. The Shadow Pesce still had energy to attack, but Yosuke himself was ready for it. The Pesce spun in a spiral and, like a drill, charged at Yosuke in an attempt to pierce through his flesh. Yosuke, his speed and agility unmatched, leaped over the drilling Shadow and landed on its back, plunging his kunai deep into the Shadow's illusionary armor. With the darkness dissipating around him, Yosuke called Jiraiya for another attack.

"Knock 'em all out!"

"Hai!" The combatant form of Jiraiya flew forward, sending a piercing wind to any nearby Shadows and held his arms back to send of a powerful Sonic Punch. The wind-struck Pesces were blown away by the tornado-like force of the punch, even the ones that were not even that close to the fist; a long-distance punch.

"Izanagi," called Yu. "Chop those Tables into firewood!"

Izanagi nodded, then brought out his naginata to cut through all of the Table form Shadows in one lightning-powered slice. Less and less Shadows occupied the castle hall, and soon the combined forces of the two boys and their Personas had destroyed all of the Shadows that had opposed them.

"Aw, YEAH!" Yosuke cheered. The music playing still blasted through his belt-stereo. He hummed, "**Fiazu aweku, angaa biitsu raudo, feisu riaretii, neba bii charetii, za enemii yo faitingu kobaazu horu sosaietii- damu raito- mamiizu notto hiya, gotto faito-"

"**Your English is horrible," commented Yu.

"**Ai donuto spikku Ingurishu. Ai no andasutaando."

"**Let's just go save Chie."

"Nani?"

* * *

"Yukiko!" Chie called out. "Where are you!?" She followed the voice down into-another-large hall, with-another-large door. Slamming it open, a mass of smoke that was denser than the fog blew into her, mist covering her glasses. Chie paused once the image was clear. _Isn't this Yukiko's room?_

Black and white. Empty. Silent. Dark. The Santa Claus wind-up toy Chie had given Yukiko was present, but apparently dead. Outside the window ahead, it was seen snowing. Chie attempted to warm herself, but the gauntlets did not conduct body heat.

"I look good in red," said a familiar voice.

"Y-Yukiko!?" Chie spun, trying to find her friend. "Yukiko, where-?"

"I hated my name Yukiko..." The voice had slowly lost energy. "Snow is cold and melts quickly..."

"Yukiko," Chie frantically shook her head. "Stop it, Yukiko..."

"It's fleeting and completely useless... and it fits me perfectly."

"Yukiko!" Chie searched the room; listening through the walls, opening closets, over the balcony, but she still couldn't find the source. "Please! Stop it! Just tell me where you are!"

The voice of Yukiko seemed to ignore her, then continued monologuing. "Aside from inheriting the inn, I'm absolutely worthless. But..." Yukiko's voice seemed to rise in energy. "Che was the only one who said, 'Yukiko, you look good in red'."

Chie paused immediately as the room changed; all of the furniture and belongings present in the room changed into a deep red color: the same as Yukiko's school wear.

"Chie was the only one who gave me meaning..."

The wind-up Santa Claus figure immediately sprang to life and surprised Chie, backing away in fright.

"Chie is cheerful, strong, and can do anything... She has everything I lack..."

"S-Stop it, Yukiko..." Chie scowled, sweating profusely. "Stop..."

"Compared to Chie... I'm..." The voice of Yukiko stopped, along with the wind-up Santa. Then it continued.

"I'm worthless, but my dear, kind Chie will protect me... right?"

The color disappeared from the room, and Santa Claus fell over. Chie still didn't know what to do.

"Yukiko... I-"

"'Kind Chie', eh?" scoffed a distorted voice. "HAHA! THAT'S FREAKING HILARIOUS!"

"Dare ga itta?" Chie yelled as the room shifted its shape. The room no longer resembled Yukiko's bedroom, and red fog covered a checkered floor. The surprised Chie turned behind her. "W-What the...? Me..?"

It was like looking into a mirror. This Chie was wearing the same clothes, was the same height and build; even the sleeves were rounded out by gauntlets underneath. What was different, though? The yellow eyes? The malicious smile? The aura of darkness?

"Anata dare yo?"

"Watashi wa Satonaka Chie."

"Cut the crap!" Chie swung her arm to the side in a furious gesture. "I'm Satonaka Chie!"

"I'm Chie Satonaka, too," The doppelganger laughed.

Chie's eyes widened. _What's going on...?_

"Yukiko said that I'm protecting her?" The other Chie giggled even more loudly now. "She says she's absolutely worthless! You gotta love that!"

"The hell do you mean?"

"Like you don't know!" The other Chie made a listing gesture. "Yukiko's hot, feminine, and has such beautiful fair skin! Guys can't leave her alone!" She then made mockingly bashful actions. "But sometimes she shoots me some deferential glances that just tickle me pink!"

"Q-Quit making it sound so...wrong!"

"Really, that bitch couldn't do a thing without me."

Chie gritted her teeth. "No one calls Yukiko a bitch! How the hell could someone like YOU be ME!?"

"That's how you feel, right?" The other Chie stomped her foot down. "I'm the one standing top dog!"

"THAT'S NOT HOW I FEEL!"

**BASH**

"Chie!" Yosuke called. Yu, Teddie, and the Personas lagged behind. "Are you all ri-!?"

Yu stopped his tracks. "No."

"Chie-chan's Shadow!?" Teddie screamed.

Chie herself heard the others behind her. "No! Don't come any closer! Don't look! DON'T LOOK AT ME!" She slammed her left hand to her face and tried to shoo off the others with her right.

"Yosuke," said Yu. "Let's attack before the Shadow gets the chance to transform!"

"Right! Jiraiya!"

The red-scarfed Persona complied, flying right towards Chie's Shadow counterpart. However, a large mist of red fog suddenly blasted into Jiraiya's face. "GAHH! I cannot see!"

"What!?" Yosuke saw his Persona become blinded, then charged forward, kunai ready. Attempting to pierce through the fog himself, Yosuke suddenly felt the same disorientation Jiraiya had felt. "Ugh! I can't see either!"

"Watch out Yosuke!" Teddie sniffed in the air. "There's a Shadow on your left!"

"Wha-?" Yosuke rubbed his eyes, and immediately after, felt himself closing them shut again from an extreme force. A Hablerie Shadow had whipped its tongue against Yosuke, with Jiraiya being knocked back in the same motion.

"Yosuke, get out of there!" Yu ordered. "I have an idea!"

Yosuke picked himself up and complied. He called towards Jiraiya and returned the Persona to his tarot card. Energy conserved, Yosuke escaped the large cloud of fog and reunited with the group. "What's the plan?"

"I don't know if that fog's really made of water, but water is a good conductor of electricity."

"And?"

"Izanagi knows his way with lightning."

"Oh, I get it! So you think the lightning's gonna conduct through the fog and shock all the Shadows inside. Is it gonna work?"

"I dunno, actually."

"What are you gonna do when those Shadows escape the fog?"

Teddie sniffed again. "It's not bear-y likely. Those Shadows seem to only be there to keep you guys from reaching Chie, who's still far on the other side."

Yu smirked. "Great time to test it."

* * *

"No..." Chie collapsed, feeling the pressure of the Shadow's words. "No, it can't be true!"

"Are you going to keep trying to keep me in?" questioned the Shadow Chie. "Pretend I don't exist? Is that your plan?"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!"

"There's no way to deny it," laughed Shadow Chie. "You want to be the boss of everything, don't you? Yukiko's the weakling you keep by your side because you need someone to boss around!"

"SHUT THE F*CK UP!" Chie jumped up in agony and rage. "YOU AREN'T ME!"

The Shadow laughed. "...So you don't accept me...?" Laughing harder-ever harder and more maniacal in nature, the Shadow's form was engulfed in a mass of pure darkness. Chie knew that something was changing...

"CHIE!"

"What?" Chie thought she had heard Yosuke's voice.

"**MAZIO**!"

Chie had jumped after immediately hearing loud thunder in the room. Astraphobic Chie did not like lightning. "What the hell!? Where's that storm coming fro-?"

**BOOM**

"WAHH!" Chie crouched low, but then stopped as she saw the fog dissipate. Not only that, but the Shadows inside were apparently gone as well; she could now see Yu, Yosuke and Teddie ahead very clearly. Her relief didn't last long, however, and she quickly collapsed.

"Chie!" Yosuke ran to Chie's aid but was stopped by the tornado of darkness in front of him, Yu and Teddie. "Oh no... I know this...!"

It was this same black aura that formed around Yosuke's Shadow. Especially to Yosuke, it was a horrifying sight: seeing what was essentially yourself violently turn into a monstrous eldritch abomination. Yosuke could still feel his original Shadow self change shape, with the once human body having its nerves torn in half with every leg and appendage growing onto it. Painful. Yosuke didn't waste any time, crushing his card and calling out Jiraiya.

"**GARULA**!" The gust of wind blew out of Jiraiya's shuriken palms and into the aura in an attempt to stop the transformation. It did not work.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A loud, maniacal laughter of female pitch was heard from the ceasing tornado of darkness; from the floor, three struggling high school students, dressed in female Yasogami uniforms, were seen stacked on top of one another. They were supporting another, larger female figure: the actual Shadow itself was sitting on top of the uppermost student. This Shadow, dressed in a yellow dominatrix outfit and wearing a cone-shaped hood, lashed at the girls below it with a long whip.

Teddie panicked. "It's-it's-it's...!"

"I am a Shadow..." it said. "The true self..." It laughed again, then readied its whip against the vulnerable Chie.

"NO!" She screamed.

**WOOSH**

"Gotcha!"

"...Huh? Y-Yosuke?"

Jiraiya had caught the Shadow's whip just in time for Yosuke to embrace Chie in a shielding gesture. Yosuke had let go, giving Chie a reassuring smile.

"Get outta my way!" yelled the Shadow, attempting to pull her whip back. "Don't interfere!"

"I had no idea that a maiden such as you would be into such sadomasochism," cracked Jiraiya.

"Disgusting pervert!" Shadow Chie gave a hard punch to Jiraiya's orb-like face, sending him backward. Yosuke felt the same force, holding his head and clutching his kunai tightly.

"A-Are you all right, Yosuke?" said Chie, still shocked.

"I'm... fine..." Yosuke observed his Persona getting back up. "Blow her away, Jiraiya-not that kind, though."

"With pleasure, Yosuke-dasai!" Jiraiya revved up the shuriken embedded in his palms, then sent out a green-hued gust of wind that would meet the foundation of students holding the Shadow's main form. The miniature tornado had blown the foundation away and sent the girls into a disintegration of darkness. The Shadow Chie herself, however, remained unfazed and backflipped away from Jiraiya.

"AHH!" Screamed Teddie. "NO EFFECT!"

"Did you think killing my toys and a little wind chill's gonna stop me?"

"Actually, yes I did. Gods help me."

The Shadow screamed a battle cry, then lashed its whip at Jiraiya. The latter, dodging the whip, attempted to fire the shuriken off of his palms in a type of brave blade.

"BANZAI!"

The golden-colored shuriken zipped through the air to reach the sack-like head of the Shadow Chie. Then, the Shadow caught the shuriken by the tips of her fingers and gave Jiraiya an insulting chuckle.

Sweat dripped from Yosuke's brow. "Huh!?"

"**ZIONGA**!" Yu chanted.

**BOOM**

Thunder crackled, lightning struck, and the Shadow was injured.

"Go Sensei!" Teddie cheered!

"GAAH!" The Shadow yelled. "YOU SON OF A-"

Izanagi stood behind Yu, still holding the Rakukaja shield. Yu dashed towards the Shadow and leaped, sending a lightning-charged slice to its torso. Yu somersaulted in the air and landed with his sword embedded into the ground.

"Kuh-!" Shadow Chie backed away, growling, "You little bugs are pissing me off! I'm going to teach you a lesson!" It stomped its left boot down with a quake. Almost immediately after, patches of frost traveled across the ground and froze around Izanagi's feet, growing up to his legs and immobilizing him; the cold made him unable to use his naginata.

"AH! NAGI-CHAN'S FROZEN!"

"I... cannot move..."

"Ngh!" Yu found himself frozen in place, feeling a very cold sensation all around his legs. "Me neither!"

Jiraiya sent a sonic punch charging into the Shadow's gut, and then was met with a nasty stare from the latter.

"I apologize greatly. I do not normally attack a woman or a... dominatrix banana-head type-creature."

"Shut your mouth!"

Shadow Chie lashed its whip around Jiraiya's head. As Jiraiya struggled to rip the whip off of his face, he was swung around like a ragdoll by the Shadow's strong whip. The Persona's head was smashed into the ground multiple times.

"Argh!" Yosuke cried. "My head!" He had almost dropped the shocked Chie as he knelt and grasped his forehead. The force sent him flying backward and made him let go of Chie.

"Yosuke!"

"Oh?" The Shadow giggled. "I forgot. You're not dead yet. Don't worry... I'll be sure to protect Yukiko when you're gone... as my foot stool!"

Chie pushed herself off of the ground. "...don't... call her that..."

"Really, it's _me_ who can't do anything on my own. I'm _so_ pathetic- right, me?"

"Stop..."

"But Yukiko needs me... that's why she's my friend, right? I can't lose her because of that!"

"That's not-"

"C-Chie!"

"Y-Yosuke?"

Yosuke shook the pain in his head away and called out to her friend. "Don't let it trick you!"

"SHUT UP!" The Shadow's pale fingers grasped Yosuke and held him in the air.

"YOSUKE!"

"...Contrary to what you're saying, Hanamura," the Shadow continued. "I'm not trying to trick myself. These are my true thoughts..."

As the Shadow's whip cracked, Chie heard many voices speak into her head in the span of a few seconds. Voices past, voices present, voices future. She would always hear these words:

"Yukiko's so pretty..."

"The boys go wild over her..."

Chie remembered these same words coming from her own mouth. _This is me... They're how I feel deep inside... I'm jealous... I'm envious..._

_Without me around she can't do anything..._

_She'd be nothing without me...!_

"STOP!" Chie dug her nails into her hair, tugging at it to escape from the thoughts within. _These... are they really...? _

_I'm a horrible person... I don't deserve to live..._

"That... doesn't... matter..."

"Huh...?" Chie broke from her trance to hear a muffled voice.

"You're...*ngh*...still her friend..."

Chie looked to the struggling Yosuke, still in the Shadow's grip.

"You're right, Yosuke... Yukiko and I... we're still friends..."

"What...?" The Shadow loosened its grip.

"You..." Chie pointed. "You're the _thing_ I've always tried to block out. The pathetic, useless part of me that I pretended it never existed... But you're still a part of me."

"Kuh!" Shadow Chie let go of Yosuke, taking damage from what its host had just said and losing its composure in a profusion of static. "You're not... you don't accept me... you can't!"

Yosuke, finally free, picked himself up and grasped his kunai.

"**SUKUKAJA**!"

Jiraiya raised an aura around Yosuke and raised his agility. Yosuke took his chance to dig his kunai into the Shadow's pale flesh, but the Shadow had recovered and sent a backhand to Yosuke in midair.

"YOSUKE!" Chie screamed.

"...I'll tear you to PIECES!"

Teddie panicked again. "WAAH! YOSUKE!"

As Jiraiya, Yosuke, and the Shadow battled, Yu struggled heavily to try to break free of the biting cold and paralysis. _This isn't good... How the hell am I supposed to handle this...?_

Izanagi struggled, grunting and trying pulling at his chest to get out of the icy prison that cocooned him.

_Think, Narukami, think...!_

It was then that a voice had spoke.

"Your Persona ability is unique... it is that of the wild card."

_Margaret..? What...?_

"My contribution... is to make new Personas."

_Igor?_

"If you strengthen your bonds properly, their power will help you overcome any ordeal."

_Margaret, how are you... wait..._

"Something beneficial..." Yu would remember the image of the Pyro Jack.

_I get it... it's a flashback..._

"O Chosen one..."

_That line I don't remember at all. But still... could this mean...?_

"Izanagi," said Yu. "I don't mean to replace you, but..."

"It is beneficial," finished the frozen Izanagi.

"Right. I can still move my arms. You'll get out of there soon."

"Good."

Yu, legs frozen, but arms free, allowed his tarot card to hover. The Persona Izanagi returned to the card and was free of the ice.

Yosuke noticed this. "How the hell are you going to fight without Izanagi!? Oof!"

The Shadow lashed its whip at Jiraiya, sending the pain to Yosuke. "Dumbass Narukami! How are you going to defend from my wrath!?"

Yu, free to finally move, let the card float again. "Change."

The image on the card would change from the Fool to the Magician.

"Persona!"

He crushed the card once again, releasing the blue flames and making way for orange flames to burn across the ground. A new Persona would arise from the card: the pumpkin-headed Pyro Jack.

"HUH!?" Teddie scratched his head. "A new student!?"

"**AGIDYNE**!"

The pumpkin wizard giggled and sent a blast of flame towards the Shadow Chie, heavily wounding it.

"AAAH! WHAT THE HELL!?" The Shadow backed away.

"WOOHOO!" Teddie cheered. "IT'S WEAK TO FIRE!"

The Shadow growled. "I know what you're trying to do, and it's not going to work again!" The Shadow prepared to dodge the flame.

_That's why I need a distraction,_ Yu planned.

"No fair," Yosuke cheerfully complained as he picked up his kunai off of the ground. "You get to use two Personas?"

"And more," responded Yu. "Change!"

Pyro Jack returned to the tarot card and was exchanged for something of the Fool Arcana: the demon Obariyon.

"Hold it down!" ordered Yu.

"Roger!" accepted Obariyon.

The demon leaped onto the Shadow, grasping its neck and choking it out.

"K-Knock it off... *hurk*!"

_Great. It's distracted._ "Change!"

The Shadow threw the demon off, but watched as it changed in midair to reveal Pyro Jack once again, laughing as he blew a burst of flame into the Shadow's face.

"AAAHHH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS! AAAHHHH!"

"Come, Izanagi!"

Pyro Jack returned to the card, with the shadow beneath Yu's feet rising to reveal the form of his initial Persona.

"Get up, Jiraiya!" told Yosuke. "We're not done yet!"

Jiraiya picked himself up and revved up the shuriken in his palms. "Izanagi-sama, let us finish this!"

Izanagi nodded, and readied his blade. The Shadow, paralyzed from the burning flame, begged for mercy.

"No... PLEASE! I WANT THIS POWER! I NEED IT! STAY AWAY!"

Yu and Yosuke synchronized movements with their respective Personas, then released a punch for them to follow. Izanagi and Jiraiya sent out a crippling blow to the Shadow's frame, punching it simultaneously.

"AAAAHHHH!"

The Shadow disintegrated into a mass of black goo, no longer appearing as a danger. Yu and Yosuke, with their souls having spent so much energy, had their Personas return to their cards.

"Izanagi, return!"

"Get back here, Jiraiya!"

The Personas returned to their respective cards and allowed their hosts to rest. The battle, finally over, revealed the Shadow Chie's humanoid form floating in midair; it was at a complete loss for words.

"You..." Chie walked over to her doppelganger. "I understand now... you're me... I'm you... There's no point in hiding it."

The Shadow, its dark aura brightening, changed its mocking smile into one of compassion. Its aura made a blinding light in response to the strength of Chie's heart. It manifested itself into the shape of a grown woman's silhouette.

"Wow!" cheered Teddie.

"Is this... my...?"

"Yes, Chie," nodded Yosuke. "It's your Persona."

Chie was awestruck. "Persona..."

The silhouette came into focus, the light fading to reveal shape and color. A giant figure with a female frame descended before Chie, wearing metallic samurai armor, a yellow jumpsuit and wielding a double-bladed naginata. It spoke.

"I am thou... thou art I... I am the Persona Tomoe Gozen."

"Tomoe..." Chie smiled at this new power. The newfound Persona shrunk to a more human size, fading its helmet away to reveal a familiar face.

"You really _are_ me, huh?" said Chie. "I always thought I'd look too much like Yukiko with long black hair, but... this works. Heh."

As Tomoe smiled, her image disappeared and was replaced with a tarot card of the Chariot Arcana. It descended into Chie's palms, glowing a blue light.

"I can really save Yukiko now, right?" Chie cheered for herself, but that was all she could do; immediately, her head went numb and she nearly hit the ground.

"Chie!" The orange-haired boy caught his exhausted friend before she could get hurt. "Don't use too much energy- you're spent already!"

The girl tossed around in Yosuke's arms. "I can... I can fight...! I have to... save her...! I have to-"

"Chie-san, you need to rest," told Yu. "Yukiko's not going anywhere. You're in absolutely no condition to fight-hell, even Yosuke and I are done fighting."

"...But..."

"Yu's right, Chie," told Yosuke, still holding her. "We need to go home and get you some rest. We'll definitely save Yukiko tomorrow."

"...Tomorrow..." Chie couldn't think straight, but she finally understood that she needed to conserve her energy. "T-There's...no fog...?"

"I checked this morning," confirmed Yu. "We can go in again tomorrow."

Reluctantly, Chie said, "Okay..." She then passed out, fatigued from the environment of the Midnight Channel.

"I-Is she...?"

"No, Yosuke. She's just tired."

"O-Okay..." He stood up, still holding Chie. "Let's go. Now."

"I agree," Yu nodded.

"I'm coming!" yelled Teddie.

Yu, Yosuke and Teddie would return to the exit, past the castle gates. Yu couldn't help but think it adorable that Yosuke was willing to carry the cause of all of his physical pain all the way to the Midnight Channel's exit. He wondered where this relationship would go beyond childish arguments.

Yu turned around, hearing the mocking laughter of the Shadow Yukiko.

_I'm going to come and save you tomorrow... That's a promise..._

* * *

**Okay! So I'm finally finished with this long, long chapter that didn't progress the story all that much. In fact, this was so long and adhered so much to the game that I'm REALLY thinking of skipping to the real character development parts and revealing the new Persona-users in the next chapter. I don't really want to do that, but I'm sure some of you are becoming VERY impatient; just tell me if you want me to skip to the original parts. If not, PLEASE give me suggestions on how I could make the next chapter more original. Anyways- I hope you liked this chapter and thought it was worth the wait. Adios.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4: Pursuing My True Self**

by Victorio Osaria

* * *

**I apologize for being so late with this chapter, as well as it being incredibly short. I'm pretty sure each chapter from now on is just going to be posted later and later. I have summer reading, family trips, etc., and I'm also making a script for a movie re-imagining of The _Haruhi Suzumiya_ series. As you can see, there are a lot of things in my schedule, even as summer goes along. Don't be mistaken; I haven't given up on this story, nor will I ever. This got me into writing seriously in the first place. I'm thinking of skipping ahead in the story so that I can focus on the new characters, but I also want to be consistent. If you guys are tired of this story sticking too much with the game, go ahead and tell me; I'll immediately skip ahead to later in the game. Thank you for reading. **

* * *

Sunday, April 17, 2011: _The True Self...?_

"I'm so lame..."

"Hm?" Yu stopped folding the origami shuriken on the table and looked up at Chie, surprised at what the girl had said.

Chie quivered. "Yukiko could die at any time it gets foggy there... then my body gave out on me..." She crushed her soda cup with a furious grip.

"You are far from lame, Satonaka-sama..." uttered a strong female voice. Chie picked her head up, turning around at her seat to see a yellow-garbed warrior, having the same face as her.

"Tomoe-san's right," agreed Yu. "Don't lie to yourself again; she's right there."

Chie contemplated. "But... what if..."

"Chie Satonaka," Yu asserted. "You now possess a Persona, and therefore have the power to fight alongside us on this case. We're going to need more than two Persona-users to save Yukiko and stop the killer."

Chie finally broke a smile. "Arigato, Narukami-kun."

Izanagi's form emerged. "Tomoe Gozen-san, how willing are you to protect your human host, and how loyal are you to our goal at rescuing the victims and stopping the perpetrator?"

Tomoe stood straight. "I will defend Satonaka-sama at any cost and I will eliminate those who have the audacity to stand in her way. Even when I am bloodied and broken and when the battle seems hopeless, I shall continue to fight relentlessly in our cause and promise to bring death to the one who had kidnapped Amagi Yukiko-sama!"

"...That is... quite satisfactory, Tomoe-san," Izanagi shifted. "Thank you."

"Uh, Tomoe," Chie gave a nervous laugh. "I-I don't want to really... kill the killer, do I?"

"The killer is the one who has caused us torment and kidnapped Yukiko-sama!"

"Both of those are true, but I don't ever want to kill anyone, no matter how much I hate and want to send a flying kick to the culprit's guts."

"...H-Hai, Satonaka-sama."

"Just call me Chie."

"Hai, Chie-sama."

"Great."

"So are you feeling better now?" asked Yu.

"Yeah, I guess... Oh! Let me show you something." Chie opened up her phone, revealing the image of Chie petting a large dog.

"He's big," stated Yu.

"I know. He's a fatso and stinks like hell..." Chie pulled the image towards her face. "But he paved the way for meeting my dearest friend... Yukiko." She paused, showing a determined look. "I'm going to save her, no matter what."

Yu smiled at his friend's newfound confidence. "Let's see how Yosuke's doing."

The two teenagers turned in their seats to catch a glimpse of their Junesian friend; they did not exactly like what they saw.

"JIRAIYA! GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THAT GIRLS BREASTS!"

Yu sighed. "Well at least he's not messing up the customers' orders. Am I right, Chi-hm?"

"...Hanamura... Yosuke..."

Yu could almost feel the rage steaming out of Chie's frustration. He pushed himself away from the table to avoid the crossfire.

Tomoe took out her weapon. "I will cut off that spectral frog's head!"

Izanagi crossed his arms. "This will be a spectacle."

* * *

"That's it for today's news. Up next, the local news in Yasoinaba."

Yu was back home, eating with his uncle and cousin as the television played. Yu noticed his uncle hadn't eaten his pork roll.

"Anything the matter, Oji-san?"

"Hm... well..." Dojima lowered his chopsticks. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but uh... you're not getting involved in any strange business, are you?"

"'Strange'?" _Don't say anything, don't say anything, don't say anything, you can't lie to a detective, you can't lie to a detective, you can't lie to a detective-_

"You see, what happened at the police station today is still bothering me. Is there... anything you're not telling me?"

"Of course not."

"Of course not."

Yu froze. It sounded like a second voice had just spoken over his... or rather he had spoken over the other voice. Luckily, his uncle did not seem to notice.

"...I see." Dojima shook his head and took a bite out of his pork roll. "Sorry. It's just been nagging at me, that's all."

As Yu exhaled in relief, he glared at Izanagi. _At least warn me when you're going to do that._

"I was unaware I was able to," answered the god. "You needed to respond somehow."

_Yeah, okay. Give me a heart attack while you're at it... in front of the detective._

"Well," began Dojima. "Just don't get involved with this case, okay?"

"Yeah," answered Yu. "Will do."_ Again... I'm lying to a detective._

* * *

9:42 PM

Yu was sleeping off the tiring events that had happened during the day. His Persona, Izanagi, rested within the tarot card lying on top of his study desk. Unfortunately for young Narukami, his nightmares would continue.

Yu stood in a black, empty space, almost completely devoid of light. He was able to see his own body clearly; his hands were glowing strangely.

"Look at you, kid- - shining like some kind of self-righteous knight."

Yu gasped, trying to locate where that voice had come from. It sounded... familiar.

"Oi... did I scare ya? Sorry to barge into your dream like this... okay, maybe I'm not that sorry."

"Who are you!?" Yu clenched a fist, snapping his eyes left and right.

"Come on, man. Get with it! You know me... I've been causing you a bit of trouble lately."

_It can't be..._ "Are you the killer!?"

"Jeez... so quick to judge. It's not like I shot you or anything- -"

A loud cracking noise and a flashing light broke off from Yu's far left- -he dodged the bullet almost instantly.

"...Oops. Now I did."

"You son of a bitch!"

Yu followed the noise of the shot, the smell of gunpowder becoming increasingly stronger. At the end of the trail, he could make out some barely distinct shapes: a dark red tie and a white dress shirt underneath the outline of a business suit. That wasn't what concerned him though; the man's eyes were glittering gold with a sharp, nasty glare. Yu could also make out white teeth curling into a frightening smile.

"Whoops... you caught me."

"Get over here!" Yu snagged his hand onto the man's tie, ignoring the strange fact that the man didn't shoot him then. "You're going to regret jumping into my dream you motherf- -"

Yu froze. His own strange bioluminescence shed light on the face of his target... a face of emptiness and insanity.

"I... I..." Yu dropped the man down and backed away in horror. "I... No..."

The man's face looked up at him.

"NO!"

"Yes..."

Yu could see almost a perfect reflection of himself in the man's face: the silver hair, the sharp features- -they were the same. But the golden eyes... they were the eyes of a Shadow.

"Y-You're... not..."

"'You're not me'?" The Shadow repeated mockingly. "That's going to be _really_ freaking cliche later on, you know..."

"SHUT UP!"

Yu slung the Shadow forward, hearing it laugh maniacally. That cackle... that mocking cackle infuriated him to no end. Yu wanted to erase the Shadow from existence, so he called upon the wild card.

"PERSONA!"

...Nothing happened.

"Wha-? IZANAGI!"

He crushed the card again; nothing happened.

"What's... what's going on...?"

The suited Shadow Narukami picked itself up, maintaining that uncaring smile and stared unblinking. It lifted its hand in the air, beckoning for something to come to it.

"What are you doing...?" Yu froze. He felt a part of himself being ripped out of his soul; the wild card was hovering away from him.

"I'm me now..." The Shadow laughed. "This isn't yours anymore..."

"GIVE IT BACK!" Yu lunged for the card, on its way to the hands of his Shadow. As he wrapped his fingers around the card, he could instantly feel nothing. Nothing but the skin of his own hands. The card was no longer his, and he could only watch as his hands phased through the intricate pattern of the card's backside.

"Hmhmhm..." The Shadow grasped the card, turning it from ocean blue to a blood red. Yu realized he could no longer call upon a Persona and was powerless. Even his unwavering courage was failing him; every second he saw his Shadow's eyes, Yu felt fear overtake him.

"P-Please... Give it back..."

The Shadow's teeth became more prominent than ever, with its smile widening inhumanly. It would not show mercy to its host.

"...Persona."

The card was crushed and shattered, red fire lighting the dark emptiness that filled the area. Yu watched in horror as a familiar figure arose from the flames.

"Izanagi...?"

The blood-colored Izanagi stayed silent, holding his naginata backwards. Shadow Narukami lifted a finger, pointing towards its host. It issued an order to the Persona, replacing its smile with a straight, emotionless frown.

"...Ziodyne."

* * *

"AAGH!"

Yu jittered; he felt as if he was struck by a bolt of lightning. Did that actually happen?

"Is there something the matter, Mr. Narukami?"

"...Igor?"

Yu shook himself into awareness and scanned his surroundings; this was indeed the Velvet Room.

"W-What am I doing here?" questioned Yu.

Igor lifted his head up. "It appears we have awoken you from a very terrible nightmare... so to speak."

"What do you mean, 'so to speak'?"

"You see... you are still fast asleep in the real world."

"So you basically pulled me out of that dream and into another."

"To put it in basic terms... yes."

Yu exhaled and grasped his forehead. "I thought that I would be coming to this place out of my own will from now on."

"There will be special times, of course." Igor folded his hands. "We simply wish to briefly inform you of your progress. We arrived just in time, apparently; that dream would likely have bedridden you for a few days at most."

"S-Sumimasen?"

"There is no need to worry anymore. The denizens of the Velvet Room will always be here to assist you in times of need. We will even bring you back from the brink of certain death... at the cost of repeating seven days."

"Well, that's... that's a relief, I guess..." Yu rubbed his chin. "Do you remember what this dream was about?"

Igor's smile faltered slightly, but was still stable. "I apologize for not being able to record any details in your dreams. It is, sadly, beyond my power. I may tell you of the emotions you have felt in each dream, but nothing more."

"I'm sorry to hear that..." Yu squinted. "Are dreams able to tell the future?"

Igor raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Well... it just felt that... in my dream..."

Igor's golf ball-sized eyes widened. "Most interesting..."

"Do I have... a special ability?"

"It appears you do," answered Igor. "Aside from your already unique ability to summon Personas, you seem to be able to, at the very least, speculate on what may happen in the future. I highly recommend that you remember what transpires in each nightmare you experience. There is a very likely chance that what you remember will impact on how well you do on your journey. If my theory is correct, your visions in each nightmare may prove even more reliable than my own fortune-telling."

_Now that's saying something,_ Yu thought. _I guess I have to bear with it... those damn nightmares._

"Now, regarding your current progress... Margaret?"

The ice-haired assistant nodded in accordance to her master's orders. She opened the Persona compendium and revealed a glowing tarot card floating above the pages.

"You have successfully obtained the Chariot Arcana and formed a powerful Social Link. For persevering through this part of your journey, you deserve congratulations."

"Eto..." Yu rubbed the back of his head. "Thank you."

"However, Mr. Narukami," the long-nosed man began. "Your journey is still not over. There will be even more challenges ahead of you: both while battling, and while developing bonds."

Yu nodded. "I understand, Igor-sama."

"Please. I prefer you not call me by any high-praise honorific. For the time being, _you_ are _my_ master. You are our guest."

"I see..."

Igor held his grin. "Now then... Perhaps we should let you rest for now. You have a long battle ahead of you."

"Y-Yeah... thank you, Igor..."

"Until we meet again."

* * *

Yu awoke, wondering how he was able to sleep through any of that. Checking the clock, he could see that it was half past five o' clock-too early to get ready for school. Yu set the alarm on his phone to six, then tossed and turned underneath the covers of his futon.

_Damn it... I can't sleep..._

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry this chapter is so short and so late. As an apology for this, I wrote a sneak peek of what might (or might not) happen in future chapters. This takes place after Shadow Mitsuo's defeat.**

**Yu Narukami is doubtful that Mitsuo Kubo is the actual killer, and so he decides to send a letter to the nearest juvenile detention center.**

**Keep in mind, I'm not knowledgable of Japanese juvies. I am aware that because of the relatively low crime rate in Japan, there probably isn't as much security or as many restrictions as American prisons/juvies have. Despite that, this event could change at any time or not happen at all depending on laws that restrict letters from being sent or received in detention centers.**

* * *

_Dear Mitsuo Kubo,_

_In response to your conviction as the serial killer of the Yasoinaba murders, I would like to hold a brief meeting regarding this case. I am interested in discussing what you went through before you killed your first two victims and how you reacted to each of their deaths. You could say that I have become a fan of your work and I want to see what I can do to better emulate your endeavors. By speaking to you, the Great Killer of Inaba, I will be able to understand your methods and true intentions for eliminating your enemies and continue your legacy properly. Many more people will look up to you and fear you now that you have a potential successor, and by doing so, more people you do not appreciate will be eliminated at your command. After reading this, I recommend destroying the paper in any way you can so as to not raise suspicions. I hope to meet you very soon._

_Regards,_

_Souji Seta_

...Yu overlooked what he had written and wondered if he wrote too formally. In the end, he didn't really care how formal it was; the fact that he was pretending to be a follower of that fish-eyed freak was bad enough. _He wants attention, right?_ Yu thought to himself. _This'll get his attention..._


End file.
